Innocence Lost
by Salt-the-Catgirl
Summary: Why does everything pure in Gareki's life always have to become tainted or lost? Or at least that's the way it always seemed before he met Nai. But there was someone else long ago, wasn't there? Full Summary Inside. Spoilers for Anime & Manga Alike. A/U (How Gareki and Yogi first met). This story is rated M for… reasons, nothing sexual will be shown (though it may be hinted)...
1. 1 - Meetings: The Prince And The Pauper

_**Karneval: Innocence Lost**_

_**Synopsys & Author's Note:**_ Why does everything pure in Gareki's life always have to become tainted or lost? Or at least that's the way it always seemed before he met Nai. But there was someone else long ago, wasn't there? For those of you who've read my Shiki fic _Innocent Beginnings_, I'm doing something similar, yet different here. This story is hopefully going to be short, but will be a darker alternate reality where Yogi and Gareki met long before either of them joined Circus. Yogi doesn't remember much from before joining Circus, but he has vague memories of being friends with a certain black-haired boy with blue eyes. However, Gareki's slowly forgotten anything good from before Tsubaki took him in. This is also an A/U as I'm making Gareki and Yogi a bit closer in age at the time of the incident in Yogi's country. Gareki will be 16 (a year older than canon) by the time he meets Nai, and Yogi will be 18, rather than 21; I'll try to keep my math accurate. To avoid series spoilers, it's best to read Karneval Manga Chapters 12 - 14 (or at least watch Anime Episodes 4 - 6) and then Manga Chapters 54 - 64. Oh, and I realize the significance of Tsubaki having given Gareki his name, but for the sake of the story (as much as I hate to tarnish that), this is an A/U, he already has it from his first set of foster parents (who's names and jobs I made up since they're not mentioned in the anime or Manga at this point). This story is rated M for… reasons, nothing sexual will be shown (though it may be hinted), at least not with anyone under sixteen years of age. But, let's face it, Gareki and Yogi go through some pretty messed up stuff based on what the Manga tells us (abuse/slavery, hazing, and lab tests). This story will take place during the flashback timelines, as conveniently as possible with the A/U and will carry up to the first few chapters of the Manga, at least. _**I'll be using material from both through out the story, so I will go ahead and put the disclaimer that I do not own Karneval or any of its characters. I'll do my best to add my own twist and a few extra sentences or thoughts here and there to keep it from being too much of a direct copy.**_

_**Innocence Lost**_

_**Chapter 1: Meetings: The Prince and the Pauper**_

Yogi opened his eyes and looked around. The young prince gave a mischievous grin and sat up. The seven year old had had enough of this place. His mind was a foggy mess trying to recall what happened in his home country Rimhakka. He remembered looking for his sister, Miumarie. He remembered waking up in some underground lab learning he was the only member of the royal family still alive, and that his country had been annihilated. He recalled the horror he felt as the lab workers showed him the video of his younger sister's death. No one ever explained it to him why it was done, what they were looking for. They simply cheered as the boy spiraled into grief. The next conscious memory he had was of this place, some research tower run by some government organization that specialized in chasing down the people who had done this to him.

However, it had been three months now and Yogi didn't see the doctor here as being much better. The doctor was harsh on him and strict, ignoring the fact that Yogi was a prince altogether. He was grateful to the two sixteen year olds who had come to his rescue, but he couldn't take staying in a hospital for any longer. Glad to see no one was awake, this gave him a chance to sneak out. He didn't know where he was going, or what he would do, but as long as he made it as far from the research tower as possible by morning, that was all he cared about at the moment.

The next time the blonde prince opened his eyes, he found himself laying in a bed, looking up at an unfamiliar ceiling. The violet eyes slowly blinked the area into focus. Standing next to him was a small boy, around the age of five, with black hair and blue eyes, quietly staring at him. "You're awake?" the boy asked. "If you knew what was best for you, you would have stayed asleep," he warned.

Yogi blinked and sat up, looking at the boy. The dark haired boy was covered in dirt and bruises. "Where am I?" the blonde asked, more or less thinking out loud. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Ooh…" he groaned, his head felt like it was full of water.

The dark haired boy jolted and turned as he heard the door knob click. "Quick, pretend to be asleep!" he whispered turning back to the blonde.

"GAREKI?" a shrill voice came from the door.

"Too late," the dark haired boy sighed.

"What the hell are you doing in here, boy? I thought I told you to clean the stalls in the bathroom?" the woman's voice scolded.

The woman was *Michi Katashi, the dark haired boy's foster mother. "Katashi-San, I just finished," Gareki answered.

"What did you call me, you ungrateful little brat?" she scolded. "How many times do I have to tell you to respect your elders?" He blinked, realizing he'd addressed her as -San rather than -Sama to her face… again. He closed his eyes as he felt her hand come across his cheek. This time he thought he felt the fake stone in her ring scratch him. "You'll finish up your chores, and then you'll go to bed with no supper if you continue to talk back to me," she warned him. Yogi gasped and jolted as he watched the scene take place. This pulled the woman's attention from Gareki. Her entire attitude suddenly changed. "Oh, I see our little guest is awake. Gareki, why didn't you tell me? The poor dear must be starving, go and fetch him something from the kitchen, sweetheart."

"Yes ma'am," Gareki answered, still rubbing his cheek. He grumbled on his way to the kitchen. Of course the 'new kid' was going to get special treatment, for now. If it turned out he was an orphan she and her husband could wrangle in under their wings, it would only be a matter of time before the blonde was going through the same things Gareki was. "Well," Gareki sighed, "Maybe at least now I'll have someone to talk to?" He returned to the room where the blonde was being kept, carrying a tray full of food, some of what was on it, he'd taken small portions of for himself before returning, but only the items that would be hard to notice anything was missing from, so as to keep from getting yelled at.

"Gareki, come in, come in," Michi coaxed with a sickly sweet sound dripping in her voice which made him and Yogi both shiver. She introduced the two of them as Gareki handed Yogi the tray. She didn't come out and say it, but it certainly sounded as though she had every intention of keeping Yogi around the inn as another foster child. "I'm sure you two are going to be the best of friends," she said as she slipped off the edge of the bed and headed for the door. "Gareki-Kun, when Yogi-Chan finishes his food, carry the dishes back to the kitchen, finish your usual chores, and then you can spend the rest of the afternoon showing him around the inn and around town if he's feeling strong enough." With that, she left.

Yogi blinked, "She was kind of scary."

Gareki turned his blue eyes back to Yogi. "She's not the one you've got to worry about. A quick scolding and a slap to the face, and she's through with you. It's her husband who you've really got to look out for. You'll probably meet him around dinner time." Yogi sat the tray of food down. Gareki raised an eyebrow, noticing the blonde didn't touch a single piece. "It's safe to eat," he assured him. Gareki looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was listening, "I snitched a little before I brought it up. She won't drug you just yet, anyway."

"Um… Ano…?" Yogi looked up at Gareki. "Your cheek, does it hurt?" he asked.

"My cheek?" Gareki parroted, putting a hand to the cheek Michi had struck. Sure enough, there was a scratch across it from her ring. "It's nothing," he insisted. "I've had worse."

Yogi's eyes returned to the tray of food. "She said you wouldn't get anything to eat after your chores were finished. Do you want to share with me?" he offered.

Gareki raised an eyebrow, this kid was a stranger, why was he being so nice? The dark haired boy flinched as the blonde looked up at him. Yogi's violet eyes looked sad and lonely. Gareki sighed and nodded. "Alright, as long as she doesn't catch me," he agreed, joining Yogi on the bed. Yogi smiled and giggled, reintroducing himself on less constricted terms. He was honest, but left out any mention of his birthright, worried what would happen if anyone found out who he truly was.

Gareki warned him quickly that Mr. and Mrs. Katashi were very strict people and that he was headed for trouble if he didn't move on as soon as possible. Yogi relented that he had nowhere else to go. "Stay if you like then," Gareki scoffed, "But understand that if they tell you to do something, you'd better do it right away, and do it right to avoid getting into trouble. They'll expect you to earn your keep."

Gareki looked the blonde over, one good time. He didn't get it, this kid looked like he came from a good background. He'd clearly had an easy life until now. Yet, those eyes, looked so lost and lonely, and frightened, as if they'd been through countless nightmares. Why was this kid here in the seedy parts of town; had he been kidnapped or had he ran away from home? What's more, Gareki couldn't understand why he cared one way or another about where the boy came from or where the boy was going. Gareki had his own problems to deal with here.

Yogi learned quick that Gareki was a boy of few words, who seemed secretly pleased by Yogi's company, but acted as though he didn't care one way or the other if he was there. Gareki's eyes weren't as pure and innocent as Yogi's, they were already cold toward the world. Ignoring Gareki's warnings to leave for his own good, Yogi insisted on staying. The little prince didn't want to be alone anymore than Gareki did.

As time passed, Yogi and Gareki actually came to rely upon each other for more than just companionship at the Katashi Inn. A year had come and gone, and Circus never once found the runaway prince. He stayed at the Katashi Inn with Gareki through thick and thin. No matter how bad things were, Yogi seemed to refuse to allow himself to become jaded. Gareki had come to love that about Yogi. He loved the blonde's innocent smile and naïve personality. He thought those violet eyes were akin to beautiful jewels, that never deserved to be tainted with tears. He tried to act like he didn't care, but Yogi knew better.

"Ne, ne, Gareki-Kun, Gareekiii-Kuun!" Yogi called out, his eyes wide with worry.

"What is it Yogi?" Gareki growled, looking over his shoulder, "I'm busy here." Gareki was on his hands and knees, scrubbing the floor of the public bathroom.

"Michi-Sama asked me to clean the suite on the third floor," Yogi whimpered. "She insisted I have it done before she returns from shopping, but the room's so big, there's no way I can finish it on my own by then."

"The suite?" Gareki asked, "She must be expecting a special customer." Gareki shivered, he knew the room Yogi was talking about. It was set aside for seedy deals amongst members of the underground or perverted acts from members of the higher crust who couldn't afford to be seen in the more reputable places of society. The occupation of this room was something he'd quietly hoped Yogi would never have to witness first hand.

"So, I was wondering, if you'd help me finish cleaning it?" Yogi asked. Gareki flinched and turned to look at Yogi. He had his own chores that he had to finish. Yogi realized this of course. "I'm not expecting something for nothing!" Yogi assured him, "I'll help you with the rest of your chores once we're through."

Gareki sighed. Yogi's eyes were simply pleading with him. "Alright, I'm almost done here," Gareki agreed, "Let me finish and clean off, and I'll be right up to help you."

"Really? Oh, thank you, Gareki-Kun! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Yogi exclaimed, throwing his arms around Gareki.

"Hey, Yogi!? I'm filthy right now," Gareki objected, trying to wiggle free. "Get off!" Gareki sighed and shook his head. "Run on up and get started. I'll be there as soon as I can. We'll both be in trouble if she catches us."

Gareki and Yogi made quick work of cleaning the suite. It was the largest room the inn had to offer, next to Mr. and Mrs. Katashi's room itself. It had to be cleaned top to bottom; dusted, vacuumed, bed clothes changed, furniture cleaned, bathroom scrubbed, windows washed, and plants watered, they even had to check and make sure all the lights worked in the bathroom and main room alike, and they had to make certain the mini bar was fully stocked.

As promised, as soon as the boys had finished cleaning the suite, Yogi began helping Gareki with his own daily chores, they finished as many as they could before Michi returned from town. Mrs. Katashi entered the inn, only to be greeted by a loud crashing sound from the kitchen.

"Gareki-Kun, are you alright?" Yogi asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Yogi," Gareki grumbled as the blonde helped him to his feet. Pots and pans and broken dishes lie scattered across the floor. Yogi had slipped on the freshly mopped tile with a hand full of dishes and crashed right into Gareki.

"What's all this racket in here?" Michi scolded the boys.

"Katashi-Sama," they both exclaimed.

Gareki's eyes locked on Yogi's face. The eight year old blonde seemed to be anticipating the punishment he'd get for breaking the dishes. Gareki gave a quiet sigh, and pushed his way fearlessly between Michi and Yogi. "I was unloading the dishwasher and I tripped," the six year old lied. This wasn't the first time he'd covered for Yogi, he was sure it wouldn't be the last.

What came next was a flurry of curses for being clumsy and a couple of quick slaps with a few threats to sick Mr. Katashi on him. "We have important visitors coming tonight, and you're in here breaking the good china!" she chastised him. "Get this mess cleaned up and run buy some new plates from the store down the street within the next hour, or you can forget your meal tonight."

"Yes, ma'am," Gareki answered, solemnly.

"YOGI!" Michi snapped.

"Y-Yes, Katashi-Sama?" Yogi answered.

"What are you doing in here, anyway? I thought I told you to clean the suite?" Michi scolded.

"I did clean the suite, Katashi-Sama," Yogi answered as respectfully as he could. "I came in here to ask Gareki-Kun if there was anything else he knew needed to be taken care of."

"I'm going to go inspect the room now, then," Michi sighed, calming down, she always seemed less strict on Yogi than she was on Gareki. "It had better be spotless. In the meantime, run outside and tend to the flower beds out front. You're forbidden to help Gareki in this clean up."

"Yes ma'am," Yogi replied. Yogi turned to Gareki once they were alone again. "Gareki-Kun, thank you," he sighed, throwing his arms around Gareki. "I'm sorry! You shouldn't keep letting yourself get in trouble because of me."

Gareki patted Yogi's shoulder and rolled his eyes. "Get off, will you?" he sighed. "You're welcome, Yogi. Look, she said you can't help me, but can you at least go get me the mop, broom, and dust pan before you head outside?"

Yogi nodded and ran off to do just that. "Ne, Gareki-Kun, when we're done, let's go outside and play ok?" he called back over his shoulder. Gareki smiled and nodded his agreement; Yogi was the only person who could ever make him smile.

"You boys did a fantastic job cleaning up the Inn," **Osamu Katashi, Michi's husband, praised them that afternoon.

"Yogi, after your meal, you will attend to our guests in the third floor suite," Michi said, patting the blonde on the head.

"Eh?" Gareki exclaimed. "Wait, no! Why send Yogi?" Yogi blinked and quietly looked at Gareki, curious as to why the dark haired boy was being so objective. "He's never attended the guest rooms before, he won't know what to do."

Michi and Osamu raised an eyebrow. They both knew Gareki hated serving any of the guests that occupied that suite. "Why send him? Just look at the boy, he's a rare sight in this area," Osamu answered.

"Exactly why you should leave him as part of the aesthetics and let him help the customers in the lobby," Gareki suggested. He knew what he was getting into, but Yogi had no place amongst the lowlife riffraff that often occupied that room. Gareki didn't want to see those violet eyes become jaded. Gareki was sent to tend to the guests in Yogi's stead.

The suite on the third floor was occupied for a whole three days. During that time, Yogi never once saw Gareki. This left the blonde to tend to both their daily chores on his own. Finally, four nights later, late at night, Yogi heard the door to their bedroom swing open. Unaware that Yogi was awake, Gareki snuck in as quietly as he could and went straight for their bathroom, turning on the shower. Yogi stayed in the bed for what felt like an eternity, listening to the water running. Several hours passed and Gareki didn't come out.

Worried, Yogi climbed out of bed and lightly knocked on the door. "Gareki-Kun?" When he received no answer, he pushed the door open. The entire room was full of thick steam. Gareki was running the water in the shower as hot as he could stand it, the mirror was fogged and the air felt like walking into a sauna. Gareki was in the back of the tub, his eyes closed, his head propped on his left arm, which was dangling over the edge of the tub, causing a small puddle of water in the floor as drops of it rolled off his skin. He appeared to have a few fresh bruises. "Gareki-Kun?" Yogi asked quietly. "Gareki-Kun, Gareki-Kun!" he called repeatedly, trying to wake the unconscious six year old. Gareki gave off a soft groan and opened his eyes, which seemed feverish at best. Yogi gave a quiet worried whimper and Gareki smiled at him, as he had enough of his senses to realize the blonde was concerned for his well being.

"I'm alright, Yogi," Gareki groaned in attempt to reassure him. "Just tired." Yogi turned off the water and brought Gareki a towel. Gareki gave a groan as he climbed out of the tub, as if the simple act of standing up hurt him. Gareki saw the look on Yogi's face and gave a quiet sigh. "I'm sorry, Yogi, you must have been lonely without me?"

Yogi blushed and gave a quiet nod. Gareki wasn't exactly the best conversational partner, but they had each come to feel safe with the other around and enjoyed one another's company. Yogi had known for a while now that Gareki had been the one who found him lying unconscious in the streets and brought him inside. In combination with knowing this, and not wanting to be alone after what had transpired in Rimhakka, Yogi tended to follow Gareki like a lost puppy dog.

Yogi helped Gareki out of the tub and led him back to his bed. Gareki dried off and put on a clean pair of pajamas. Yogi took the towel Gareki was using and threw it in the floor next to the tub, so that it could soak up the puddle of water the younger boy had left behind. Worried about Gareki, who's eyes were still so clouded, Yogi returned to the bedside. Gareki had already settled in under the covers. He was breathing a little heavier than normal, and Yogi could have sworn the boy's cheeks were moist with tears. "Ne, Gareki-Kun?" Yogi whispered, sitting at the edge of the bed.

Gareki smiled hearing his name called in such a manner, his eyes quietly fluttered back open. He already knew what Yogi was about to ask. "Come on," he said with a half-hearted giggle, pulling back his covers. Yogi smiled and climbed onto the bed next to him.

"You're sure you're ok?" Yogi asked, putting a gentle hand to Gareki's forehead. Yogi had no idea what had gone on behind those doors for the last three days, and Gareki was determined it would stay that way.

Gareki sighed and hugged Yogi, pressing his forehead lightly against the blonde's chest. "I'm alright, Yogi, I promise," he said quietly. "I just… didn't get much sleep these last couple of days, there was only enough furniture to accommodate the guests and I couldn't leave to come back here incase they wanted something in the middle of the night."

Yogi sighed and nodded. He wasn't certain he was entirely satisfied with that answer, but he knew it was the best he was going to get out of Gareki. He hugged the younger boy and absentmindedly ran a hand through the still damp strands of raven locks. "Get some rest, Gareki-Kun," he said softly, "Sleep as much as you need to tomorrow, I don't mind tending to your share of the chores for a little while longer, until you're feeling better."

Gareki gave a slow nod. He didn't want to put Yogi through any undo strain on his behalf, but he couldn't deny that aside from Yogi's company, the blonde's suggestion was exactly what he needed. "Thank you," he replied, nuzzling a little closer to the prince before falling asleep in the blonde's comforting embrace. "_He's so warm,_" Gareki thought. As he slowly dozed off, Gareki took in the situation. Amidst the musty scent of the tiny room he and Yogi shared, Gareki could still make out a distinctly different scent coming from Yogi. Even after all this time at the Inn, Yogi still had an air about him that suggested he was from a much better walk of life. Everyone has their own personal scent, and Yogi's was warm and inviting. Gareki took in more than that, his mind still somewhat alert, in spite of the drugs coursing through his system, he was aware of Yogi's warmth, aware of Yogi's quiet, yet worried breathing, even of the rise and fall of the blonde's chest as he took those breaths. He could hear Yogi's heart beat.

_***Michi Katashi =**_ Michi - Japanese ambiguous (Male or Female) name meaning "Path"; written 道. Katashi - Japanese Masculine name meaning "firm, hard"; written 堅.

_****Osamu =**_ Japanese Masculine name meaning "discipline, study", written 修.


	2. 2 - Partings

_**Karneval: Innocence Lost**_

_**Chapter 2: Partings**_

Yogi stopped in front of the sweets shop and stared at the treats inside. He and Gareki had passed by this shop several times in the last two years, but had never been inside. "Don't even think about it," Gareki called, realizing Yogi had stopped. "Michi-San gave us just enough cash to run the errands she sent us to run. She'd kill us both if one of us used some of it to buy candy without permission." Even though Gareki was the younger, it seemed he was always the one in charge. The seven year old boy with black hair turned and looked at the nine year old blonde. "Standing there staring at it longingly isn't going to get you any hand outs either," he spoke from experience, "The people in this town know we're from Katashi Inn. They don't pity us in the slightest."

Yogi closed his eyes and sighed, he was aware of this. "Ne, Gareki-Kun, can't we just go in and look around for a bit, though?" he asked.

Gareki sighed. "Alright, we'll go in and look," he reluctantly agreed, "But we'll have to be quick, we're ahead of schedule, but not by much."

The two boys quietly slipped inside the shop. The entire store was bright and colorful, and smelled of warm sugar and freshly baked confectionaries and pastries. There was even a small corner in the back of the store set aside for toys and children's books. Yogi's eyes lit up, the store was one cartoon character passing out candy bars away from becoming a dream come true. He hadn't seen anything so colorful since his days in Rimhakka. Even Gareki had to admit that the inside of the store was an extreme contrast to the world outside.

"_Coming inside was a bad idea,_" Gareki thought to himself. It was easier for Gareki to tear himself away from this shop when passing it on his errands because the window that allowed him to look in stood between him and the colorful sugary treats. Now that he and Yogi were both inside the store, where they could smell the toffee and licorice that was now within arm's reach, they both seemed to desire it more.

"Hello, boys," a soft voice called from behind the counter. Yogi and Gareki both jumped, as they were jerked back into reality from the voice. A beautiful young woman had just come out of the back of the store with a fresh batch of glazed donuts and crème puffs. She had seen the boys standing outside the shop several times before, but this was the first she'd ever known either of them to come inside. She smiled when the two boys gave each other silent awkward glances, as though they felt they were going to get in trouble for even setting foot inside the door. "Oh my, I didn't think you two would be so shy," she giggled. "I always thought you had other reasons for not coming in to shop."

"We're not here to shop," Gareki replied, "We just wanted to look around at least once."

She smiled and picked up four small white paper bags. "Stay right there," she giggled. Like Gareki had said, everyone in town knew the boys stayed and worked at the Katashi Inn. She took a small piece of paper and scribbled a note on it, dropping it inside one of the bags, which she wrote the letters M.K. on. She then wrote the letters O.K. on another. She then proceeded to fill all four bags with candies and pastries. She turned and handed two of the bags to Gareki and two to Yogi. "Here," she offered, "Take the two that have been written on back to Katashi-Sama and Katashi-Kun. The other two are yours."

"But we can't…" Yogi started to protest.

"These are free," she insisted, "Samples on the house. The letter I dropped in Katashi-Sama's bag is offering a discount on my goods and wares for her to use in greeting baskets for her customers. If she agrees and sends you boys to pick up her orders, you two will get more sample bags of your own as payment for running the errand." She giggled.

Yogi flashed Gareki a look that seemed to say, "_And you thought nobody would pity us._"

To this, Yogi received a return look, which seemed to say, "_She pitied YOU._" Gareki was glad for Yogi's company, but sometimes felt jealous of the blonde, it seemed as though everyone took it easier on him.

The boys thanked the lady, tucked the bags into the pack they were carrying the rest of their errand items with, and left the store to finish up what they had left to do. Michi had given them a strict time limit on how long they could be gone. They made it back with five minutes to spare. They hid their candy bags in their room under their bed and took all the other items to the kitchen, putting away anything that needed to be left cold, they left everything else for Michi to find on the kitchen table, and went back to finish any chores they had left over for the day. The less they had to deal with either Katashi the better.

There had been some customers this week who had children with them. Yogi had hoped they'd get the chance to play with these kids if they finished their chores on time. He finished his chores before Gareki and went outside to the back court yard to greet them.

Gareki was outside sweeping the front porch when he heard a commotion from the kids out in the back yard. He closed his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. "What has my little idiot gotten himself into this time?" he grumbled, clenching the broom tight with both hands. He could feel the veins trying to pop in his hands and forehead out of agitation. Gareki spun the broom and slung it over his shoulder, turning toward the back of the building.

When Yogi had approached the kids, they had agreed to play something similar to cops and robbers with him. It wasn't Yogi's suggestion, he would have preferred hide and seek or tag, but the others had insisted on cops and robbers. The trouble was, they had appointed him the robber, and the one kid playing the 'bad cop' had taken things too far. When Gareki rounded the corner, he was greeted with the sight of the blonde on his knees, with his hands held by one of the three boys like he was supposed to be cuffed for interrogation. Gareki would have over looked this as part of a game, except that Yogi was sporting a bruise on his left cheek. Even Michi had never struck Yogi hard enough to leave a mark on his face.

"Let…him…go," Gareki said flatly. He didn't care who these three brats were; guests or not, they had exactly two seconds to get the hell away from Yogi or, if they truly were playing, to apologize for getting too rough.

Yogi realized Gareki's intent right away. He had learned how to read the younger boy's cold blue eyes, even when no one else could. "Gareki-Kun," he called softly. He knew the bruise was on his face, how could he possibly convince Gareki they were just playing?

Gareki's challenge was accepted. The boy playing 'bad cop' had a stick in his hand that he had been patting to mimic a Billy club. In the end, it was his own hand that had struck Yogi's cheek, not the stick, but he was still holding it. The boy didn't see any reason to apologize to the two 'Katashi Inn Orphans' for getting too rough during a game. His family were guests who came to stay once a year, and never had Gareki tried to join them in a game. Yogi was a fairly new face, but the boys already viewed him at Gareki's social status. Rather than let Yogi go, or apologize, this boy decided to continue the 'game', catching Yogi under the chin with the flat of the stick and tilting the blonde's head back up so that he was looking at him.

"Looks like you've got an accomplice?" the boy smirked. "We'll just have to interrogate him too."

The boys thought Gareki would be just as easy to subdue, but much more fun than Yogi. While the blonde still held his simple childlike innocence, Gareki had long been cold toward the world. Gareki fought them all off with the broom and by the end of it all, he and all three boys were black and blue. Of course, the Katashi couple punished and scolded him for fighting with the guests, but he didn't care. He had made them pay for striking Yogi, for leaving a blemish on the blonde's beautiful face, that's what mattered, and three against one, he was proud of himself for coming out with the least amount of injuries.

Gareki, now age eight, and Yogi, now age ten, were ushered onto the slave ship, packed in with other kids. The Katashi couple had been paid a high price for both of them. "Gareki-Kun," Yogi whispered, "I'm scared. What'll happen to us?"

Gareki sighed and pulled Yogi close. "Stay close to me, Yogi," he replied, "We'll be alright." Gareki had silent fears, himself. When they reached their destination, there was no promise he and Yogi would be kept together. There was no promise where either of them would end up. They could wind up with someone just as bad or worse than the Katashi couple, or with some sick sadistic pervert, or in a research lab being used as human specimens. Yogi never explained why, but Gareki had come to realize the blonde had a terrible fear of doctors and hospitals all together. The odds of getting someone kind were very slim. He hoped that if they did get split up, Yogi would be lucky enough to be sold to someone kind hearted. What he didn't realize was that they weren't to be sold anywhere else once the ship reached it's destination. Everyone on the ship was headed to the same place. They were all already part of a diabolical experiment.

After a few days at sea, the inevitable happened. The slaves began to single out and haze the weaker people on the ship. Gareki was by no means weak, but was the smallest one there. He did his best to prevent Yogi from becoming a target, only for both of them to be picked on. Three on one, Gareki could handle, but here on the ship, there were enough bigger people to over power him. The two were tied up and beaten. For the next several days, their food was stolen from them. Gareki began to become suspicious of the food, however. As the days progressed, the more the others ate, the more crazy they became.

"_Are… Are their drugs in the food?_" he wondered as he watched.

"Ne, Gareki-Kun," Yogi whispered, awkwardly shuffling his way over next to the dark haired boy, "Are you alright?" His voice sounded weak and frightened. "Something seems wrong with the others."

Gareki blinked. So Yogi noticed it too? He smiled softly at Yogi. "I'm alright, Yogi," he said, trying to reassure the blonde. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm hungry," Yogi reluctantly admitted, "But other than that, I'm fine as long as I know you're here with me."

A scream was heard from the other side of the cargo hold. Yogi and Gareki looked up in horror as one of the weaker slaves was being attacked by a group of the others. "Yogi, close your eyes and look away," Gareki insisted. Yogi didn't know why, but he obeyed Gareki's order. Gareki watched in horror and Yogi cringed at the sounds as the slave was torn apart and eaten by those that had attacked him. "Oh God," Gareki gasped. Yogi could feel Gareki shiver. "They really are starting to go mad."

_**Meanwhile **_

Two nineteen year old males, one with glasses and black hair, the other with red, both wearing top hats, sat in the command tower of Circus. The dark haired male was Hirato and the red head Tsukitachi. They were the ones who had rescued Yogi in Rimhakka. They were members of an elite government defense force specially created for hunting down and eliminating creatures called Varuga, which were created by an organization called Kafka. This initiative goal was what had taken them to Rimhakka, and since then the two had been promoted to captains of the Second and First Ships of Circus, respectively. They stood listening as the chain of command, appearing via holograms, briefed them on their next mission.

"We have received word that Kafka has a large vessel carrying a full cargo hold of slaves, being shipped to one of their remote laboratories. We have already sent operatives to intercept the lab, but have discovered there are drugs carrying the Varuga cells already being dispersed to the slaves on board the ship. It is imperative that this ship does not make port. If a single infected specimen reaches land and escapes, it could be disastrous," one voice instructed.

"The two of you have been chosen for this task," a second voice began to inform them, "Because it relates back to another mission you were once on. The tracking device Akari-Sensei planted on Prince Yogi of Rimhakka; we're still uncertain as to why it's been silent after he escaped the Research Tower, but after all these years, it appears we are able to pick up its signal once more. As of this moment, the signal is coming from this very ship. If at all possible, the boy must be retrieved unharmed."

"Understood," Hirato and Tsukitachi both answered in unison.

Yogi fell asleep, curled up as close to Gareki as he could get. If he had been alone, he wouldn't have been able to sleep at all. Gareki certainly couldn't. He'd never seen anything as horrendous as what had happened earlier, and while he was glad Yogi's eyes had been spared the sight, he couldn't help worrying how long it would be before he and Yogi were targeted next. He suddenly found himself regretting those thoughts, as the others received the second and final meal of the day. No longer eating like humans, they forced their faces into the plates and began to scarf their food like wild animals. Slowly, as they began to finish, a group of them turned their eyes to Gareki with hungry smiles and wild eyes.

Gareki tried to back away, but he was already as far against the wall as he could get, and moving anywhere else would leave Yogi vulnerable if they didn't follow him specifically. The boat began to toss and turn, as if it had passed into a storm. Yogi was shaken awake by the sound of Gareki's voice. The blonde opened his eyes to find Gareki struggling against the group, of slaves who were trying to pull him away from the wall. Yogi forced himself to a sitting position. "Ga…? Gareki…? Gareki-Kun!" Yogi called out worriedly.

"_Yogi? Oh God, no, Yogi, look away,_" Gareki thought as he struggled.

"Gareki-Kun," Yogi whimpered. He looked on horrified as his friend was drug by the feet into the group of slaves. Yogi closed his eyes and whipped his head back and forth. "Let him go!" he pleaded. "_No,_" he thought, as he felt something inside his head snap, "_I can't… I can't loose him too!_" Yogi opened his eyes and forced himself to a standing position. His eyes were no longer filled with fear, but with an unimaginable fury. With a flash of bright light, Yogi's golden locks slowly turned silver. Gareki was too busy trying to kick his way free from the others to realize what was going on. One of the slaves jumped on top of Gareki and slammed his head against the floor, knocking the dark haired eight year old out cold. "DORNKISTE!" a voice that both was but was not Yogi's exclaimed. A wall of thorns ripped through the ropes binding Yogi's hands. "I said let him go," Yogi's voice said coldly, as the thorns splintered into a mess of vines, whipping wildly at the attackers. Some of the attackers were ripped apart by the thorns, others were simply slung across the hold. Yogi quietly approached the unconscious boy with raven locks.

Gareki had been Yogi's companion and protector for the last four years now. As Yogi's eyes settled on Gareki's face, his hard cold eyes began to soften again. The thorns were still wildly whipping around the two boys, holding the maddened masses of slaves at bay. The now silver haired prince knelt down next to Gareki. Before Yogi could call out to wake Gareki, a massive wave rocked the ship. Hirato snatched Yogi up and carried him out of the hold, before Tsukitachi's attack ripped the ship asunder.

Yogi blinked and shook his head, his blonde locks returning. "Eh? Wha…? Where?" he grumbled groggily. He realized someone was holding him. He looked up. "H-Hirato!?" he exclaimed. His eyes darted across to Tsukitachi. But he didn't care for the sight he saw. The three of them were flying above the remains of the ship wreck, but Gareki was nowhere to be found. "Ah!? Gareki?" Yogi exclaimed. "Hirato, where's Gareki-Kun?" He looked up at Hirato hopefully.

"Whom?" Hirato asked.

"Gareki-Kun, my friend," Yogi insisted, his eyes beginning to brim with tears. "He was on the ship with me. Didn't you save him too?"

Hirato and Tsukitachi exchanged uncomfortable looks. "I'm afraid we didn't know about him," Hirato answered solemnly.

"No!" Yogi whined, looking back down at the water which was tossing pieces of the ship about. "He was in trouble, why didn't you save him too?"

Hirato gently hugged the distraught ten year old. "I'm sorry, Yogi," he said softly, brushing a comforting hand through the prince's golden locks. Had they known, they would have done anything to attempt saving the friend Yogi was so desperately longing to have found with them. Perhaps with a friend at his side, the prince wouldn't try to run again.

"Perhaps he's alright," Tsukitachi suggested, hoping to comfort the prince.

Hirato felt his black jacket becoming soaking wet with tears as Yogi buried his face into it. "He was tied up and they had knocked him unconscious," Yogi sobbed. "My hands were tied, too, I couldn't help. I know they were about to do something awful to him. Hirato, I don't wanna' go back to the Research Tower without him."

Hirato quietly nodded at Tsukitachi. He held Yogi tight and close. From what Yogi told them, his friend may already have been lost forever. "Shh… There, there, Yogi," he said quietly. "Tsukitachi and I will look for him."

Yogi let out a quiet gasp as Tsukitachi injected a sleep aid into him from behind. "For now, just sleep. Everything will be ok when you wake up," Tsukitachi said softly. Yogi's eyes became heavy, in spite of himself, he couldn't stay awake. "I'll look for survivors. In the meantime, Yogi needs to be taken back to Akari-Sensei to make sure he's alright."

Hirato nodded. "I'll meet you back on the ship," he agreed, turning and flying away.

Tsukitachi spent the whole night watching the waters, but found no signs of a survivor anywhere. He reluctantly returned to the ship, hoping that an innocent hadn't just been caught in their wake.

Gareki opened his eyes and groaned. He coughed and spat out some water. Looking around, he found he had washed ashore somewhere. "I'm alive?" he sputtered. His eyes widened and he jerked to his feet, frantically looking around. "I'm alone? What happened?" He found a sharp shard of wood and awkwardly maneuvered his body so that he could use the ridges to cut the rope binding his hands. Rubbing his wrists, he stood up, his eyes desperately scanning the area. "Yogi? YOGI!?" he called. "No… Am I really all alone?" Gareki flopped back to the ground and closed his eyes. He wasn't one to cause a scene, but he couldn't stop the tears he felt in his eyes. "_He was the only warmth I ever had. I think I would have preferred to have been separated from him when the ship took port. At least then I would have known he was alive._"

Gareki sat on the beach for a moment, his head on his knees. What happened on the ship? The last thing he remembered was hitting his head. How had he survived? Try as he might, he couldn't piece it together. He slowly opened his eyes as the realization hit him that he was hungry. Very hungry. He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten something. He forced himself to stand up and start walking in search of food. He walked until he could walk no further and collapsed once more.

"Oh my, are you alright?" a soft voice called out. Gareki opened his eyes, to find a beautiful young woman with long flowing hair standing over him. He attempted to shuffle away from her. She saw the look in his eyes, but couldn't tell if it was a look of fear and distrust or one of anger and sadness. Perhaps a combination of all of it? "Oh, no!" she said, "Please, don't be frightened. I mean you no harm," she assured him. "You poor dear, you look injured and hungry. You must have really been through something awful. Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any," Gareki answered flatly, looking away from her.

"Do you have a name?" she asked. He looked at her quietly. "I see, don't talk to strangers, right?" she asked. "My name's Tsubaki," she introduced herself.

"Gareki," he answered dejectedly.

"Gareki? It means Gravel Flower, right? That's a nice name," she said with a smile.

"Whatever, it's all pointless anyway," he said looking away. "Why are you trying to help me?" he slowly shifted his eyes back toward her. She seemed pleasant enough, but he knew looks can be deceiving.

"I have a younger brother and sister, just about your age," she replied, "So maybe I feel obligated to help you. You said you don't have any parents, are you here alone?"

Gareki fell silent again, his mind torn in torment over two thoughts in particular. The fact that he was absolutely starving, and what could have possibly happened to Yogi? After a pause, he sighed and nodded, "Yes, I suppose I am."

Tsubaki gave him a sad, sweet smile, and she extended her hand out to him. "Come with me, Gareki, I can give you something to eat when we reach my home."

Gareki was reluctant, but he nodded and accepted her hand. Tsubaki smiled and gently pulled the boy on her back, carrying him back to her house.

Yogi awoke to find himself in a bed on the Second Ship of Circus. A girl, about the age of nine was standing at the foot of the bed. She had a set of curly blonde twin pigtails. She smiled at Yogi. "Yogi, I'm glad you're awake," she greeted him.

"Eh?" Yogi blinked. He was sure this was the first time he'd seen the girl, but she knew his name, and somehow he knew hers. "Tsukumo-Chan?"

"Hirato-San will be glad to know you're up," she said, "I'll let him know." She turned and left the room.

"Hi-Hirato?" Yogi repeated. He shook his head and rubbed the top of it with his left hand. It throbbed. Something didn't seem quite right, but he couldn't place it.

Yogi had been asleep in the Research Tower for two whole weeks, and before he woke, they moved him to the Second Ship, believing he'd be less tempted to flee again. In the process of healing, Akari-Sensei had given Yogi something that would allow them to alter the way he remembered the last few years. It was nothing harmful, but everyone thought it for his own good. Hirato was a little disappointed, when the first words out of Yogi's mouth were, "Gareki-Kun, did you find him? Is he alright?"

In attempt to calm Yogi, Hirato explained that Yogi had been taken aboard the ship as a spy for Circus, at his own choice. A lie, but one Hirato thought necessary. He continued the lie by mentioning that Yogi had befriended the boy Gareki while on the ship. Leaving out everything Hirato didn't know about the years spent at the Katashi Inn, Hirato managed to sweep it all under the rug as though anything negative that had happened to Yogi during that time had either been dreamt or had happened on the ship. It confused Yogi at first, but he managed to accept it. "As for your friend Gareki…" Hirato really hated lying to Yogi like this, but what could he do? "Tsukitachi found him. We can't let you two see each other right now, but the boy is safe and being taken care of. Circus will watch over him from afar."

"That's a bit of a relief," Yogi sighed, digging his fingernails into the blanket that swaddled his legs. "Thank you, Hirato."


	3. 3 - All Has Gone Cold

_**Karneval: Innocence Lost**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Oh my gosh, I'm kind of hating myself for that last chapter. Back in Chapter 1, I told you guys I was using Manga Chapters 12-14 and 54-64, and Anime Episodes 4-6 for the base of this story. Well, in this Chapter, I'm also including a flashback from Manga Chapter 41.

_**Chapter 3: All Has Gone Cold**_

Years slowly seemed to roll by for Gareki in Karasuna. Gradually, his memories of Yogi became blurry dream-like visions. It wasn't that Gareki wanted to forget the blonde, so much as a defense mechanism within his mind was blocking out all memories of anything good from before meeting Tsubaki. The world around him was still filthy and corrupt. There was no place for painful memories of golden-haired angels that no longer existed. Clinging to those memories would make him weak.

In Yogi's stead, Gareki had four new pillars of innocence around him. Tsubaki had insisted on Gareki staying with her and her family. Her grandfather gave Gareki an old pair of used goggles that he no longer needed, and several bits of scrap from his workshop to tinker with, having found the boy enjoyed playing with those kinds of things. Tsubaki kept Gareki fed and his clothes clean. Even the twins, Tsubame and Yotaka had come to accept him as part of the family. Gareki was surprised the first time the twins came looking for him, scolding him for not coming to the diner table to eat with everyone else.

"We're waiting on you!" the twins insisted.

"What? You mean we have to eat meals together?" Gareki asked, looking up at them cluelessly. Tsubame tried to suppress a giggle at the look on Gareki's face, she thought it kind of cute.

"That's what families do!" Yotaka answered. "Come on, Tsubaki's waiting on us."

There were other instances. Back at the Katashi Inn, Gareki was use to people looking for him, only when they needed or wanted him to do something. One day while he was digging the holes to put up a fence post, the twins approached him.

"There he is!" Tsubame exclaimed.

"We found Gareki!" Yotaka replied.

Gareki looked up at the twins. "Did you want me for something?" he asked.

"Want you for something?" the twins parroted in unison.

They looked at each other quietly for a moment. "Well, I was wondering where you were," Tsubame answered quietly looking away in one direction.

"Tsubame and Tsubaki were bugging me about where you were," Yotaka said, looking off in the other, clenching the bottom of his tattered shirt.

Gareki blinked at them both. He didn't understand why, but his heart felt warm and he almost thought he could smile. "_They were simply looking for me?_" he thought. "_Even Yotaka?_"

Gareki remembered the friction between himself and Yotaka the first few months he had been there. "_**Yotaka's just a little jealous of you, Gareki. He'll come around in time. It's just that he wants his sisters to himself,**_" Tsubaki had told him with a giggle.

"Um, so…" Tsubame rubbed the back of her head. "When you're done digging that post hole, would you like to come play with us?" she asked.

Gareki's eyes widened. He quickly closed them. Tsubame's innocent question had rocked his very foundation. Yogi used to ask him like that as well. A quick flash back to the blonde prince when they were but six and eight ran through his head. Yogi stood rubbing the back of his head, that infectiously innocent naive smile on his face, "Ne, ne, Gareki-Kun! When we're done with our chores, let's go outside and play together, ok?"

"Eh? Gareki, are you alright?" Yotaka asked, noticing Gareki was now rubbing his forehead.

"I'm fine… Just a bit of a headache," he lied. He forced his eyes open and pushed the memory back behind the door where he kept them hidden. He shifted his eyes back to the twins. "Alright," he answered, "As soon as I'm through, we'll play a game."

Gareki kept his promise to the twins and went out to play with them after he had finished. But that memory of Yogi had been too real for him to ignore. He slipped out in the middle of the night and wandered down to the beach. He didn't know what compelled him to sneak off. He didn't expect to find anything or anyone there. Even if Yogi had washed ashore somewhere, it had been long enough now that he'd have gone somewhere else. After all, Gareki had been eight when that happened, he was nearly ten now. Perhaps he simply wanted to be alone while those memories resurfaced, and the beach was the last place he had to go with any connection to his time with Yogi? Something like visiting a grave site for a loved one who had no grave.

Gareki sat at the shore line, just inches away from where the water washed against the sand, and glared at the expanse of ocean rushing toward the horizon in front of him. "Stupid ocean," he grumbled, picking up a seashell and standing up. "You took him from me!" He threw the seashell as hard and as far as he could and watched as it skipped across the surface of the water. He flopped back to the ground and buried his face into his knees. "Did he really even exist at all? My memories of him are becoming so hazy… Was Yogi real, or was that just my stupid childishness projecting what was left of my innocence into an imaginary friend to get me through those last few years?" Gareki closed his eyes. He didn't want to think of the later scenario being true, he didn't even want to consider it being possible. But there was a treacherous voice looming in the back of his head, suggesting that it was better than believing the blonde was altogether dead.

Tsubaki was the first to greet Gareki when he returned the following afternoon. "Gareki!" she called. Gareki flinched, she looked mad. He closed his eyes. Not that he expected it from her, but experience had taught him that when someone was mad, he should be prepared for the worst. Tsubaki grabbed his wrist an knelt down in front of him. "Where have you been? Where did you go yesterday?"

Gareki opened his eyes. Her grip on him was soft and gentle. His eyes met hers and he could see the worry reflected in them. "I… I… Uh…" he hung his head. He didn't know how to tell her he had gone looking for a friend he already knew he'd never see again.

She sighed. "Listen, Gareki," she said softly, "I don't care where you go to play. But sneaking out like that had me worried. From now on, I'd like it if you told me you were going somewhere. You can always go outside and play. But wherever you go, you have to promise me you'll come back safely. Because this is your home."

Gareki blinked. Even the Katashi couple had never told him 'Come home safe', at least, not that he could remember. He looked at her and threw his arms around her neck. He refused to let her see him cry, and he barely felt he had the right to hug her, but he did it anyway. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Tsubaki-Chan," he said quietly, "I won't do it again."

Tsubaki smiled and wrapped her arms around him, gently stroking a hand through his hair. "There, there," she said softly, "Everything's alright, now. Come along, now, let's go inside and have supper, alright?"

Gareki nodded and allowed Tsubaki to lead him back inside. "_That's right, this is my home now. These people are my family, now,_" he told himself, "_They have little to offer, but they care about me._"

Time passed and before he realized it, Gareki was twelve years old. He had been with Tsubaki and the family for four years now. Yogi's memories had become even fuzzier. Those days at the Katashi Inn, whenever he rolled them over in his head, he could only see himself alone any more. He had convinced himself the blonde _angel_ who had comforted him that night was only a figment of his imagination and that the fight with the boys that day had been in his own self defense. There was no evidence to prove otherwise. He had been a lonely child watching his innocence slip away in that place, and the ages of two to eight were rather common place ages for children to create imaginary friends.

One night, Gareki over heard a conversation between Tsubame and Yotaka. Tsubame was crying and her brother was trying his best to comfort her. "SO WHAT IF WE WEAR THE SAME TORN CLOTHING EVERYDAY! THOSE GIRLS MUST HAVE SCOLDED YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE CUTER THAN THEM! TSUBAME-CHAN, YOU'RE A HUNDRED TIMES CUTER THAN THEY ARE!" Yotaka exclaimed.

"They… They said my clothes… are torn and dirty and smelly!" she wailed, "Tsubaki-Oneechan, too! We're always together with guys, so we're dirty…"

"WHAT ARE THEY SAYING!?" Yotaka exasperated "These clothes are washed everyday! Those girls are spouting nonsense! And Tsubaki-Oneechan is working VERY hard for us!"

"_Mocked for being 'dirty and smelly' again?_" Gareki thought with a sigh. "_What do those girls know about dirty and smelly? Compared to what I've been through, this is nothing. I suppose someone will have to teach them what it means to truly be dirty and smelly._" He slipped outside and grabbed a shovel. He had promised Tsubaki he'd let her know when he was going out, but he was sure he'd be back before he was missed. He knew exactly which girls had been teasing his 'sister' and exactly where they would walk. "_Happens all the time. This childish and laughable incident. People who think they're better than others…_" He remembered the boys he'd fought at the Katashi Inn when they got too rough with their game of Cops and Robbers. To them, he was just the hired help, some orphan they could push around. This situation was similar in a way, only instead of inflicting physical pain, it had been done verbally. Gareki began to dig a hole. "_Idiots who say this stuff seriously with a smiling face, building their own happiness on others' misery… Showing off one's blessings. I can't stand people like that. Those guys…_" He took a step back, wiped the sweat from his brow, and looked at the hole he dug, with a smug smile. "_Those guys can easily be taken care of._" He finished his work and returned home, being sure to wash himself clean of any evidence of what he had done before the others saw him.

The next morning, he went to watch. The girls in question had gathered together and were giggling and talking. The ringleader began to brag. "That Tsubame…" she laughed, "She cried really loudly." The girl felt a shift under her feet, she hadn't been watching where she was walking. "Eh…?" CRACK! "KYAAAAH…!?"

"Hmph," Gareki smirked, as the girl fell into his trap. "Serves you right."

"Eew…!" the other girls exclaimed, backing away from the first girl.

"Disgusting!"

"You STINK…!"

The girl pushed her self out of the muck. Her face, hair, and clothes were filthy. Her friends turned and ran, leaving her to her own devices. Gareki walked away, whistling, and quietly laughing to himself. "WHAAA….!" the girl wailed, jumping to her feet and running home to clean herself off.

The girl sat outside her front door, crying into her lap as the children in the town walked past and teased her. "That girl fell into the manure pit," one said.

"What manure?" another asked.

"How would I know? Probably her own," another answered.

"We'll be laughed out if we play with her," a third said.

"Disgusting!" they all agreed. "So smelly. Let's play elsewhere."

Gareki smiled. The girl had gotten her comeuppance. Yotaka and Gareki both noticed however, Tsubame had been there to hear the entire thing. "I'm not sure who did it," Yotaka said, trying to pull Tsubame away, "But it sure helped let off some steam." He gave Tsubame a gentle tug of the wrist. "Tsubame-Chan, come on."

"Tsubame," Gareki said, "She got what she deserved."

"Tsubame! Do NOT sympathize with her!" Yotaka tried to rationalize, "That girl has been treating you AND Tsubaki-Nee like idiots!"

"I… I won't," Tsubame said, trying to allow herself to walk away. But her feet refused to move, even with both her brothers attempting to lead her away.

"Come on Tsubame," Gareki suggested, "Let's go play hide and seek? Yotaka and I will let you be it."

Tsubame nodded and started to turn and walk away with Gareki and Yotaka. Just at that moment, the girl looked up, and she and Tsubame made eye contact. That was Tsubame's final straw. She knew what the girl was going through, being teased for something that wasn't her fault. Those big tearful eyes had locked with her own. Tsubame shook her head and pulled away from Gareki and Yotaka, approaching the girl.

"Huh?" Gareki blinked.

"Wha…?" Yotaka exasperated.

"TSUBAME!?" they both called after her.

Gareki sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "_All that work, for nothing,_" he thought.

"HEY!" Tsubame marched herself over to the girl. "Erm… That… That is…to say… You are NOT SMELLY!" Tsubame said. Gareki turned his back on the scene, not sure if he wanted to watch. Yotaka stood looking on speechlessly. Tsubame was doing what neither of them could have brought themselves to do. "Because, you have showered and… That, and… my… My clothes have been washed properly too." She knelt down in front of the girl, making eye contact for a moment, then blushing to look away.

The girl looked up at Tsubame, realizing what she'd been putting her through with her own behavior. "I'm… I'm sorry…" she sobbed. "I'm so sorry!" She threw her arms around Tsubame and wailed.

"_Childish bastards,_" Gareki thought, glancing back over his shoulder. "_People who mend their ways just because of something like this are idiots!_"

Yotaka looked at Gareki, assuming something was up. "Hey?" he called, wrapping an arm around his adopted brother's shoulder. Tsubame sat comforting the girl, the two of them crying into each other's shoulders.

"Eh?" Gareki blinked and looked up at him.

"You did this, didn't you?" Yotaka asked, looking him square in the eyes. "You were doing your best to help me lead her away just now."

Gareki smirked, glanced back at Tsubame and the girl, and then looked back at Yotaka, rubbing the bridge of his nose, and winking. "You caught me, Yotaka," he admitted. "Are you going to tell Tsubaki-Chan on me?"

Yotaka smiled, laughed and patted Gareki on the shoulder. "Not at all," he assured him. He looked back at the girls, then back to Gareki. "If anything, I want to thank you for teaching that girl a lesson. As Tsubame's brothers, it's our job to look out for her, right?" Gareki gave a quiet nod. Yotaka smiled, "This will be our little secrete."

Tsubaki seemed happier than ever the next night. She was humming as she cooked. Gareki noticed the new bottle full of red and white pills sitting on the counter. "You went to see him again?" Gareki asked, his eyes fixated on the bottle.

"Huh?" Tsubaki blinked and turned to face Gareki.

"Those drugs, where are you getting them from?" he asked. "And why do you seem so happy every time you come back with them?"

Tsubaki couldn't tell if Gareki was worried or jealous, or perhaps both. She smiled at him. "Gareki, there's someone I love. The medicine is from him, so I'm sure they're safe," she assured him.

"Don't be stupid!" Gareki exclaimed, remembering the slaves on the boat made him suspicious of anything that didn't come straight from the hospital, "Don't trust him!"

"But he took me away from that awful place," Tsubaki explained, "I would still be at the shop if it wasn't for him! He's paid for my grandfather's medical bills, too. It's only some nutritional supplements to mix into your food. The twins say it's very good."

"I can't be the only one suspicious," Gareki said, "Aren't you worried this guy is using you? He asked for 'data' on the twins, right? If he's asking for you to keep him posted on how their health is doing after taking it, that's one thing. But 'data on the twins'? Who words it that way? It's like they're being used for some experiment."

"But…" Tsubaki sighed. "If it's just me," she frowned, "I can't protect everyone. I can't buy them anything they want. Even for you, Gareki, I have nothing I can offer. As much as I wish it were different, I can't do this on my own."

"I don't want anything," Gareki insisted. "You do enough as it is! If it's about money, I can find a way to make it somehow, so please, Tsubaki-Chan… Don't go see him any more."

Tsubaki blushed and smiled. She gently wrapped her arms around Gareki and kissed his forehead. She appreciated Gareki's concern. She patted his head and told him everything was going to be alright. She made no promise not to go back to the man in question, but Gareki assumed that was what she meant.

Unbeknownst to any of them, Yotaka had also become suspicious of the drugs and began to take Tsubame's dosage as well. One night, Tsubaki awoke, to find Yotaka slipping out of the house. Gareki, she was use to seeing sneak out, but Yotaka? She followed him to see where he was going.

She watched in horror as her younger brother began to change. Standing next to him, was the man she had been receiving the medicine from, and some stranger. Something was wrong with Yotaka, she knew it. Without giving any thought to her own well being, she tried to rush in to help him. Yotaka awoke in his bed the next morning, remembering nothing of the events the night before. Tsubaki, to everyone's horror, was dead. She had been murdered during the night. Gareki suspected the man she had been receiving the pills from, but no one knew what he looked like.

"Tsubaki, didn't I tell you not to go to him anymore?" Gareki wept, as he sat next to Tsubaki's grandfather. He could hear Yotaka and Tsubame crying into each other's shoulders behind him. He bowed his head and tried to hold back the tears. He felt their grandfather's hand gently rest on his shoulder and could feel him shivering in sorrow. "_Why must all pure things in this life become tainted or lost_?" he thought, "_Tsubaki, I told you not to go anymore; that I would find a way._"

"She was such a sweet gentle child," the grandfather said, almost as if he were absentmindedly thinking out loud, "Who in the world would have had reason to do this to her?"

Gareki moved his hand to his shoulder, gently resting it upon the old man's. He gave a solemn nod of agreement. "She was a vision of beauty," he said, also half absent mindedly, trying to offer the old man comfort, "Bright, Beautiful and warm, and never had enemies." Gareki gently tightened his hold on the old man's hand. He hung his head. "_Now that she's gone, the world is a bit darker for it, and all has grown cold,_" he thought to himself.


	4. 4 - Life Of Crime

_**Karneval: Innocence Lost**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Sorry, I realize this is a pretty short chapter.

_**Chapter 4: Life Of Crime**_

"So I was right!" Yotaka confronted Gareki, that night, in the middle of a dark alley way. "A gun? Why do you have such a thing?" He approached the hooded fifteen-year old. "What the hell have you been doing?"

Gareki stood quietly against the wall, keeping his face hidden with his hood and his hair. "It's none of your business," he said. He had left Tsubame and Yotaka's home two years ago, at the age of thirteen. Yotaka and Tsubame had started working to support themselves and to pay for their grandfather's hospital bills. The old man had become bedridden some time shortly after Tsubaki's death. Gareki felt he would be a burden on them if he stayed. He wanted to earn money to help with the old man's hospital bills. He felt he owed them that much. But his method for doing so was something he had to do alone. The last thing he wanted was for them to get involved or even become implicated.

"Gareki? Answer me, damn it!" Yotaka insisted.

Gareki grabbed Yotaka by the collar of his shirt. He took notice of how nice it looked in contrast to the rags he remembered the twins always wearing before Tsubaki died. Clearly, Yotaka had found something to do that paid enough for them to afford a new wardrobe. He pulled Yotaka in closer, so that he could look him in the eyes. His own eyes were still hidden from Yotaka's vision, but they could both feel themselves making eye contact. "Why are you still trying to act as if you're my brother?" Gareki growled. "How long do you think it's been since I left your place?" He threw Yotaka to the side, slamming him against the wall.

"G…Gareki…?" Yotaka groaned, sliding down the wall. He was worried for Gareki's safety, and couldn't understand why he was acting in such a manner. He looked up, wide eyed and almost frightened, when Gareki's shoe slammed against the wall, just mere inches away from his head.

"You asked what I'm doing?" Gareki scoffed. "I'm doing the kind of things that would get dorks like you and Tsubame killed if you became involved." Gareki hated to do this. He hated tossing Yotaka about in such a manner, but he had become good at hiding his emotions over the years. His own innocence had been lost during his years with the Katashi couple. He had survived the slave ship full of cannibalistic slave children and its wreckage. He'd cried silent tears at the loss of Tsubaki. The world was cold and dirty and he was standing alone against it. Yotaka and Tsubame were all that was left good and pure in the world, and all he wanted was for them to be safe. However, that meant the path he was taking was one he would have to take alone. He couldn't stay with them, for their own sake. "Never come here again," he ordered.

"You idiot," Yotaka sighed, lowering his head, trying not to cry, "Go to Hell!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet and running off.

Gareki watched quietly as Yotaka ran off. He hated to watch him leave, and almost wanted to call him back and apologize. But he knew it was better this way. "_Stay away from me,_" he thought, "_Don't get yourself involved with me. From now on, I only deal with three kinds of people… Scum, prey, and enemies._" He turned and walked in the opposite direction, determined that Yotaka and Tsubame were just part of a past that he'll have to put behind him. "Huh?" He stopped and looked down. There was a brown burlap sack full of vegetables right outside his door. He blinked, noticing a note left sitting on top. _**They're harvested from the field. Hope you enjoy them.**_ Gareki sighed. So that was why Yotaka had come here? He stood for a moment in silence. "Are they stupid or something? Honestly…" he finally managed to sigh.

Yotaka went home, feeling quite dejected. Tsubame greeted him. "Yotaka, welcome home! Did you get to see Gareki today?" she asked hopefully.

Yotaka hung his head and sighed. "That Gareki," he said sitting down, "It seems he's been with some strange people and doing some dangerous things. Even when I see him, he gives me bad looks. I don't know what's going on with him right now Tsubame, but it can't be good. You… You probably shouldn't go see him anymore. He's not the Gareki we've come to know. He's someone else."

Gareki made himself a promise that night. As long as Yotaka and Tsubame were safe, that was what mattered to him. He couldn't bear loosing anymore precious people. From now on, he wouldn't allow anyone else to get close to him. He was living a life of crime, stealing from the filthy rich who had received their fortune through crooked dealings. He only kept a person around him if they were useful for one purpose or another. Any accomplice that was captured or killed was on their own, he was simply using them anyway.

Having started at the age of thirteen, he was a decently skilled thief by the age of fifteen. He moved quietly in the night and took special care that no one ever saw his face or recognized him. He avoided the Security Force at every turn. His childhood interest in mechanics came in handy as well. He had become a self taught explosives expert, which earned him favor with other thieves on jobs where his skills would come in handy.

Gareki slowly began to become cautious about every move he made. He was suspicious of everyone and everything. He slept alone, with a gun under his pillow and his doors and windows locked and bolted. He would have dreams in the middle of the night, usually right before a planed heist, about Yogi and Tsubaki, sometimes even Yotaka and Tsubame, but he remembered nothing of those dreams when he awoke the next morning. When these dreams came, he would wake up, finding his cheeks slicked wet from what he did his best to convince himself was sweat rather than tears, and the words "_Don't go! Don't leave me!_" ringing through his head.

He stood up and washed and dried his face with a groan. He looked into the mirror, his cold blue eyes staring back at himself, his breath heavy. The dreams were always peaceful and sweet, but the fact that he couldn't remember them made him uneasy. What good was it to have good dreams if he couldn't remember them? Fed up with himself over such stupid trivialities, he threw the towel at the mirror before he turned to leave for the day. The sixteen year old had a big job planned for the night, he couldn't let dreams get in the way.


	5. 5 - Nai and the Circus

_**Karneval: Innocence Lost**_

_**Chapter 5: Nai and the Circus**_

Gareki had the whole thing planed out he had hacked the information to learn the lay out of Lady Mine's mansion. He knew every possible escape route, he had figured the weakest areas in the structure's integrity, thus knowing the best place to set up his explosives. Surely the woman inside would have several items worth fencing to get the money he was looking for.

He waited for the right moment, and slipped inside. Crawling through the crawl spaces in the attic and the air vents, he made his way toward the Lady's bedchamber. She was a vision of beauty with her curly hair and green eyes and her model's body. But Gareki didn't care for such things.

"Are you nervous?" he heard her giggle. "Don't worry, we're going to have lots of fun together."

Gareki raised an eyebrow, who was that child she was talking to? Another child on his way to lost innocence? The boy was small and cute, but clearly didn't understand what was going on. His red eyes looked up at her as she leaned in to kiss him and she stopped. The albino child with his lavender-tipped white hair moved his arms and Gareki could hear the clink of metal from the shackles on the boy's wrists. "You're pushing on my stomach," the boy groaned, "It's heavy and making me nauseous, please get off."

Gareki smirked, "_This kid's got spunk,_" he thought.

"Who are you calling heavy and what do you mean I'm making you nauseous!?" the Lady hissed, baring her nails as though they were claws and aiming for the boy's face. "How dare you insult my beaut…eh…?" The boy threw his arms up to cover his face. There was another clank of metal from the cuffs and Lady Mine stopped moving all together as she noticed a bracelet that had slipped out from under the boy's sleeve. "Wh-wha-what?" She caught hold of the child's arm and looked close at the bracelet. "This is a Circus I.D." she stated.

"That belongs to Karoku!" the boy stated firmly.

"Who is that? Are you with Circus? How could they have found me?" she hissed.

The boy blinked and began to look around. Gareki flinched, it felt as though the boy was looking right at him, as if the child had heard him breathing and was looking for someone, anyone to help him out of a desperate situation. "Tch," Gareki quietly scoffed. "_I'm just being paranoid,_" he thought. He pressed a button and set off one of his explosives on the outside of the building.

This distracted Lady Mine. She left the room, demanding to know what all the commotion was. Gareki took this as his chance. He blew a hole through the ceiling and using a rip cord landed in the middle of the room. Lifting his goggles, he gave a slow turn to glance at the child who was scrambling in shock to get off the bed. He had no time to waist on this kid. If the boy wanted to try and escape, who was he to stop him? "Aw, c'mon!" Gareki exasperated, "There's nothing good here at all!" He began digging through the woman's belongings, tossing books and other items to the side. "I thought there'd at least be SOMETHING of value around here."

"Um, excuse me?" the boy asked, finally off the bed and pushing through the canopy. "You do intend to escape, right? May I go with you, please?"

"What?" Gareki dropped the book he was holding and turned to face the albino. Remembering the conversation he'd heard earlier, he looked the child over, finally giving the boy's features some attention. He saw the cuffs on the kid's wrists, and almost felt a twinge of pity. He knew all to well what would have happened if he hadn't set off those bombs when he did. That look in the kid's eyes was enough for Gareki to realize the child had never done anything to anyone to deserve such a fate. Gareki's eyes finally settled on the bracelet on the boy's right arm. "Ooh," he said with a rather amused smile. "You've got something interesting there, don't you?" he chuckled. "I might be able to get you out of here, in exchange for that bracelet of yours."

The boy looked down at the bracelet. "O…Okay, but it's Karoku's. If Karoku says it's alright, I'll give it to you!"

"Interesting," Gareki thought. "Very well, hold still." Gareki pulled out his gun and shot the chain attached to the cuff around the boy's left wrist. The chain broke, allowing the boy freedom to move his hands.

"Are you with Circus? Was this boy a spy to help you find me?"

"Damn, she's back," Gareki scoffed turning toward the voice.

"No, you're just a little thief," Lady Mine hissed.

"So what if I am?" Gareki asked, catching the boy by his now free left wrist. "I thought you'd have something worth lifting. But most of your possessions here are useless. So, I'm taking your little pet with me instead." Gareki shot his gun at her, purposely missing her, in attempt to frighten her.

"So that's how you're going to be?" she chortled. Gareki's eyes widened. That menacing laugh, that twisted smile. The way the lady was beginning to move. It was just like the slaves on the ship eight years ago.

"Wh…what the f…" Gareki started, but he didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Let's play a game of tag, shall we?" Lady Mine hissed, "I'll be the Oni." She chuckled as her arms and neck began to contort and stretch.

Gareki tightened his grip on the boy's hand. "RUN!" he exclaimed, pulling the child with him. He shot another bullet at the woman and pressed a button, setting off an explosive in the wall, creating a passageway for them to escape through.

The kid followed Gareki, almost matching his speed, without having to be lead at all. The two of them ducked into a room and Gareki shot out the light as they hid behind a box, as one of Mine's henchmen blocked the door and began shooting into the room. With the light off, the henchman dared not enter, uncertain of how well the two would maneuver in the dark.

"Damn it," the henchman scoffed, "Come out!"

Gareki leaned against the box, glancing at the doorway over his shoulder, his gun held at the ready. His mind going through countless scenarios, trying to decipher the best and quickest way to get out with his new 'cargo' in tow.

"Move one step, the wings are torn…" Mine's voice echoed through the hall.

"Huh? Oh, Mine-Sama, I chased them into this room, and…" the henchman turned to look at his mistress, horror filling his eyes.

"Move two steps, the innards are gone…" Mine continued.

"M-Mine-Sama?" the henchman gasped.

The monster was dragging her nails through the walls of the mansion as she walked. "Move three steps, you become a feast for death."

Gareki and the boy watched and listened in horror as Mine swooped through the hallway, attacking and killing her own man. She appeared in the door way, with a low growling laugh. "Didn't I say tag? Why are you playing hide and seek?" She held the henchman under her right arm, as easily as if she were carrying a basket of bread. "That didn't work out like I expected," she giggled, her body had returned to normal, except that her left eye appeared to be glowing. "If I don't eat enough, I won't be able to move _fast _enough…" She sighed, her voice suddenly becoming sweet as honey, trying to call out to the red-eyed child, "Come to mama, little one!" She waited, but the boy didn't move. She hadn't expected that to work so easily anyway. Gareki noticed the child almost seemed to be shivering, if he had been stupid enough to fall for something so simple, Gareki would have stopped him before he even made his way around the box.

"_Well, the kid appears to be smart, anyway,_" Gareki thought.

"Tsk," Mine scoffed. "I figured as much. This is what I get for treating you like a pet, rather than gobbling you up when I had the chance. But you were so cute, it would have been a shame not to play with you a little first." She sighed, "Oh well, I guess it can't be helped." Gareki and the boy watched wide eyed as she smiled and lifted the henchman in both arms, his neck poised right in front of her mouth. She opened her lips to reveal a mouthful of razor sharp teeth, almost like the ones someone would find in the mouth of a shark. Gareki grabbed the boy and pulled him down, covering the boy's mouth with one hand and his eyes with another as the monstrous woman bit into the man's neck.

"_WHAT is she?_" Gareki thought. Now he knew for certain, he remembered the slave that had been cannibalized on the ship. This was exactly like that.

The body of the henchman landed lifelessly on the floor with a loud thud. "Our game's not over yet," the lady taunted, slowly changing into an even more monstrous form than the one before. "You'll have to run further if you don't want the Oni to catch you." Her arms extended all the way from the door to the back of the room, slamming against the box and breaking it to pieces. Gareki pushed the boy out of the way and threw two explosives in Mine's direction, shooting his gun and detonating both at once. The entire mansion began to give way. The floor crumbled beneath the monster's feet, sending her hurdling to the floor at the bottom. When the smoke cleared, all that was left of the room was the tiny patch of flooring that Gareki and the boy had been standing on. "Um, what happened to her?" the boy asked cautiously, looking down from where they were standing. "Wow, that was scary."

Gareki turned to look at the boy. He wasn't certain what compelled him to ask, but he did so anyway, "Are you unharmed?"

The boy nodded. "I'm alright." The child was still on his hands and knees. He bowed his head. "My name is Nai. Thank you for rescuing me, Mr."

"_Until now, I've only ever had three choices…_" Gareki thought, "_Enemies, Nobody, or Prey. This kid… This kid…_" Gareki blinked at the boy, as he remembered how Tsubaki had helped him after he had escaped such a similar situation. "Gareki," the teenager sighed, "There's no need for calling me Mr. Listen, Nai, was it? The Security Force will be here before long, I may have rescued you, but I'm still considered a thief, when they get here, I have to be gone. I suggest we get moving now."

Nai nodded and stood up, smiling at Gareki. Those eyes were innocent and pure. "Alright, I'm ready," he nodded.

Gareki blinked and took the boy's hand in his. "_Definitely prey,_" he thought to himself. He took the boy up in his arms and used his rip cord to lower them both to the ground. Making a run for it, he realized he couldn't stay in Karasuna for some time now. He remembered a bridge with some train tracks nearby. Wasn't there a train scheduled to pass at some point tonight? "_Perfect ticket out of here,_" he smirked, "_I can simply lift a couple of boarding passes off the passengers._" He made his way to the tracks and up the bridge. The boy was extremely quiet, as if he trusted that the older knew what he was doing. As the train came into view, Gareki sat Nai down and explained what he was supposed to do. Nai nodded as if he understood. "Now," Gareki ordered once the train had passed underneath them. Nai hesitated for a split second, only to find Gareki catching him up by the wrist and pulling him along as he jumped onto the train and scrambled in through a window.

They sat quietly for a moment, before Nai spoke up. "Um, Ano…? Gareki, thank you again, for saving me," he said timidly. It almost seemed as if the boy had said something because the silence between them was making him nervous.

"Why were you in captivity, anyway?" Gareki asked.

"I was looking for Karoku. He hadn't been home for so long that I got lonely," Nai answered. "While I was looking for him, they captured me and took me to that scary lady."

"Who is this Karoku to you? Is he your brother?" Gareki asked.

"Karoku and I have always been together," Nai answered. "But one day, he didn't come home. I found puddles of red water leading to the sea, and Karoku's bracelet was there at the shore, but I couldn't find him. So I left to look for him."

"You have an odd way of talking," Gareki observed. "_Is he a foreigner, or has he simply lead a sheltered life with no knowledge of the world?_" he wondered. "This crimson water, do you mean blood? Then either Karoku got into some kind of mess and was captured or he was drug away and thrown out to the sea to be d..rown…ed…" Gareki closed his eyes as his mind returned to that day he washed ashore. The blonde with violet eyes, that he'd tried so hard to convince himself had never existed returned to his mind. "_Yogi…? No! Utter nonsense!_" he scolded himself. He refused to accept that such a fate could have befallen the blonde, it was better to believe he'd imagined everything about him. He glanced at the albino, resting his hand on his cheek. "_Whatever, if this Karoku is still alive, I'll help the kid find him. That woman said that was a Circus bracelet, but from this kid's story, I can't imagine him a member of Circus. They're supposed to be some sort of elite government group, aren't they? Even if I don't get that bracelet, I'll probably still get some kind of reward,_" he closed his eyes again, with a smug smile on his face, "_Either way, I loose nothing._" When Gareki opened his eyes again, Nai was twitching around in his seat, like an animal on high alert. Gareki raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"I heard a strange noise just now," Nai answered.

"Noise? I didn't hear anythi…" Gareki turned and looked. "Now that you mention it. Where are all the passengers?"

"Where are you going Gareki?" Nai asked.

"Something's not right. Stay here," Gareki instructed.

"Ah?" Nai cast his eyes upward, toward the roof of the train. "Gareki, look out!"

A hole blew through the roof and Gareki, pulling his gun on instinct, was tackled to the ground by a man with black hair and glasses, dressed in a black tux with a top hat. Standing next to him was a seventeen year old girl with curly blonde pigtails. "I didn't expect the hijackers to have kids standing guard," the man commented, realizing how young Nai and Gareki were.

"What was that noise?" came a voice from a few cars up. "Back here!"

The doors to the car flew open. "You, who are you guys."

"What the hell is going on?" Gareki growled, sitting up rubbing his head.

"You're not with them?" the man in black asked, adjusting his glasses, "Oh, terribly sorry, I wish you had told us that sooner."

"It's not like I had a chance!" Gareki barked. "As it is, I didn't even know something was going on until right before you burst through the roof."

"Gareki, are you alright?" Nai asked.

"I'm fine," Gareki answered coldly.

"_Gareki?_" the girl and the man both thought, giving each other quiet, uncomfortable looks when they heard the name. Could it really be the same one?

"_If so, Yogi would be so happy!_" the girl thought. Even though she was elated at the idea, she showed no signs of it. Just like Gareki, she was a master at keeping her emotions hidden.

"_If so, depending on how this goes, it might not be wise to let Yogi know he was here,_" the man thought worriedly, uncertain how the blonde prince would take the news that the one person they couldn't erase his memories of had become caught up in such a dangerous mess.

The hijackers began to fire at the small group of intruders. Within an instant, the girl had taken out all three of them, using a skillful combination of acrobatics and martial arts techniques.

"Tsukumo, let's go," the man in black said, as he started walking in the direction the hijackers had come from.

"Yes sir," Tsukumo replied, following after him.

Gareki grabbed his gun off the floor and made sure it was clean. "Darn it. Nai, stay here! I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

"No, I want to come with you, Gareki! I promise I'll stay out of the way," Nai insisted.

Gareki sighed. "Fine, whatever, but from here on, you'd better do exactly as I tell you if you don't want one of them to hurt you, got it?" Nai nodded. "Good, then let's go."

Nai looked around and put a hand to his ear. "It's that sound again," he stated.

"What? I still don't hear it," Gareki insisted.

"It's coming from up front," Nai insisted, running toward it.

"Hey, wait up!" Gareki barked, chasing after the kid.

"In here!" Nai said, pushing the door open.

The man in black and the girl in pigtails were both on their knees, tied with ropes, guns held at their heads. Next to them was an elderly 'gentleman' and his granddaughter, a girl of fourteen with pink hair in a set of twin braids.

"_Well now, if that isn't just the happy family portrait,_" Gareki thought sarcastically.

"Who the hell are you two?" one of the hijackers exclaimed, turning to face Gareki and Nai.

"This train was supposed to be completely evacuated except for Palnedo and his granddaughter, where the hell are all these people coming from?" another hijacker exclaimed.

"MOVE!" Gareki exclaimed, grabbing Nai's shoulders and pulling him out of the way as a volley of bullets whizzed towards them.

The man in black took advantage of the distraction and untied himself. "That's enough! You'd better stop it. They're just kids after all," he warned. Earlier it had been divulged that the old man owned a corporation that these very hijackers had been laid off from. "It is only a sad foolish act if you are causing this destruction in order to release your frustrations."

The ring leader of the hijackers took a step back, a look of surprise on his face as the man in black held up his right hand and a staff materialized into his grasp from thin air. "Shut up!" the hijacker exclaimed. Shooting at the man in black, who struck it with his staff, as though he were hitting a baseball with a bat. The bullet flew back at the man who shot it, exploded, and sent the hijackers flying all around the car.

"_Nice trick, I need to learn that one,_" Gareki thought as he and Nai popped up from behind the seat they had used for cover. The leader of the hijackers pushed himself up and pressed a button inside his coat, there was an explosion as some dynamite discharged in the caboose.

The girl with blonde pigtails untied herself, then untied the younger girl and her grandfather. "We've planted bombs in every car. They'll go off one by one. If you stop the train, they'll go off all at once. We were planning to take Palnedo with us from the beginning. I'm sorry to say the rest of you will be joining us as well."

"Is he serious?" Gareki scoffed.

Nai began looking around, he heard that sound again. "Tsukumo, get these two somewhere safe. I'll find a way to take care of the bombs," the man in black ordered.

"Yes sir," the blonde girl answered.

"Who are you two?" the old man asked.

"I am the Second Ship Captain, Hirato, of the National Defense Organization, Circus," the man in black introduced himself, with a bow, "And this little lady is my subordinate Tsukumo."

"You're with Circus!?" came the four way reply.

Nai flinched, that noise was getting stronger. He grabbed Gareki and pulled him down. "Nai, what?"

"That sound," Nai said.

"Sound?" Gareki asked. Another car exploded. Gareki's eyes widened and he looked at Nai. "_What the hell? Did he detect the explosion before it happened?_" His eyes returned to Hirato. "Hey, Shitty Four-Eyes! I've got an idea!"

"Shitty Four-Eyes?" Hirato parroted, turning around to look at Gareki. "_Such a foul mouthed little punk. Yogi was actually friends with this kid?_" he thought.

"Nai, where is that sound coming from?" Gareki asked.

"Follow me!" Nai replied, leading them to the source. "It's in here," he insisted.

"Stand back," Hirato ordered, as he sliced open the floor boards of the car. "That's what's causing the electrical interference."

"But this isn't a bomb," Gareki said, kneeling down and digging a screwdriver out of his pocket. "It's an electric jammer. There are a bunch of fakes." He tucked the handle of the screwdriver into his mouth as he began to look the item over, using a smaller tool he had pulled out along with the screwdriver. "The base is made by ST, electrically ignited, the route to ignite the explosion is this…" He continued looking over the contraption. "And this is the electric detection device." Another car exploded. "This one is not connected with radio wave induction. The hell? This thing hasn't synchronized with the radio transmitter yet. We have to separate the back of the train before the radio waves reach it."

Hirato raised an eyebrow. He was thoroughly impressed. "That answer is worth trusting," Hirato said, his staff beginning to glow. "Stand back both of you." Gareki looked up as the staff turned into a small ball of light in Hirato's hand only for him to change it into something else entirely, something more like a blade. "Vakuum!" Hirato exclaimed, slicing his weapon through the air, disconnecting the car they were in from the car behind them. The cars from behind exploded as they screeched to a halt. Everyone was safe now.

"Gareki, where are you going?" Nai asked.

"I have to keep moving before the Security Force finds me," Gareki said, "It doesn't look like old Four-Eyes is interested in taking me into custody."

"Um, Gareki. Back there on the train… Thanks, you saved me again!" Nai exclaimed.

Gareki flinched, he made a mistake and looked into those big red eyes. There was only one person he'd ever known who's eyes exuded such pure innocence. "_No, no, damn it!_" he scolded himself again, "_Why? Why can't I forget about him and be done with it?_" He sighed and looked away from Nai. "Don't mention it. Come along, we've still got to find your Karoku, right?"

Nai's face lit up happily and he made sure to keep a good enough stride to stay directly by Gareki's side.

_**Meanwhile **_

"Are you sure it's a good idea, Hirato-San?" Tsukumo asked. "You saw the bracelet that boy had. You recognized it, didn't you?"

"But what's more, that older boy who was with him," Hirato pointed out.

Tsukumo nodded. "They said his name was Gareki, right? Hirato-San, you don't suppose…?"

"Tsukumo, I don't want a word of this breathed to Yogi, do you understand? If that is indeed the same Gareki that he's been pining over for the last eight years, knowing that we were so close and he didn't have a chance to see him would devastate him," Hirato explained. Tsukumo gave a quiet nod. Hirato turned his eyes to Palnedo. "Unfortunately, right now, I have something else I have to try and attend to."


	6. 6 - Not So Happy Reunion

_**Karneval: Innocence Lost**_

_**Author's Note:**_ This may just be my longest chapter yet, as it covers several early Manga Chapters/Anime Episodes. To those of you who have added this story to your favorites and follows, and those of you who have commented up until this point, I want to say thank you all. I'm glad you're enjoying my work, and I hope I can continue to entertain you guys without disappointing you. Oh, and that part about Yogi on the couch in this chapter… Yeah, sorry that's my own little commentary shining through.

_**Chapter 6: Not So Happy Reunion**_

Gareki returned to where he had left Nai, carrying a bag of food with him. Nai was gone. "That damned brat!" Gareki exclaimed, throwing the bag of food down on the floor. "I told him to stay put. I swear I'm going to kill him!"

Gareki stormed off in search of Nai. Circus was having a parade and a show to celebrate that they had finished a mission, as an apology to the townsfolk for any disturbances they may have caused. Gareki didn't like this crowd, it slowed him down, which meant a greater risk of being spotted by the Security Force, and a bigger chance for Nai to get lost or into trouble. "Where the hell is that kid?" he grumbled. "Huh? Nai!" He watched as Nai ran past, being chased by someone, neither Circus nor Security Force, but clearly dangerous. In the crowd, Nai had missed him. Gareki pushed through and began to give chase. "What has he gotten himself into now?"

Nai rushed past someone in a giant cat suit who was handing out candy to the children. "I'm so sorry," Nai called back over his shoulder as he ran past.

"Oh, oow…? Hey, be careful!" the fursuiter called out as he attempted to stand up, only to have the man chasing Nai and Gareki both trample over him as they gave chase.

"Are you alright, Nyanperowna?" the kids asked.

The cat stood up, brushed any dirt off of his front that he possibly could, unaware of the two large foot prints on the back. He finished passing out the candy and excused himself, giving the kids the traditional 'Nyanperowna send off'.

"Gareki!?" Nai called from an alley he had ducked into to hide.

Gareki gave Nai one slap across the top of his head. He clenched his fist when he realized he'd done so. "_Don't make a habit of that, Gareki, you'll turn into a Katashi,_" he scolded himself. He looked at Nai. "Didn't I tell you to stay put?" he scolded, "You ran off when I told you to stay put. You got yourself lost among the crowd, and then got yourself chased. Who was that guy, anyway?"

Nai shook his head. "I don't know. But he was scary, and had a gun." Nai looked like he was about to cry. Instead, he threw his arms around Gareki. "I'm sorry Gareki, I didn't mean to worry you. I won't run off again."

Gareki flinched. What was this all of a sudden? "_And why do I get this sudden feeling that Tsubaki's up there laughing at me?_" he thought, pulling Nai off of himself. "Don't cry," Gareki said, rubbing the top of Nai's head. "You're not hurt, that's what counts. Come on, let's get out of here before he comes back." Nai nodded and followed behind him.

_**Meanwhile **_

"Is there anyone close to Area N11 right now?" Hirato asked over the Circus communications.

"I'll go," Tsukumo offered.

"You're in the middle of an act," Hirato refused, "Be sure the audience enjoys the show."

"Yes sir," Tsukumo agreed.

"Is there anyone else near N11?" Hirato asked.

"Yes, it's Yogi," a solemn voice came across the speaker.

"Well…" Hirato froze, "I don't know about this." He brushed his hair out of his face. "What's got YOU in a bad mood all of a sudden?"

"Ne, ne, Hirato-Saan," Yogi began whimpering, "Listen to this! A boy crashed into me from behind and kept right on running, and then there were two guys chasing behind him. They trampled on me. Ran right over my back and head without stopping to apologize or anything. They just carried on." Hirato sighed, he wasn't sure if Yogi was the one he wanted to send, but what choice did he have? "Hey? Ne, Hirato-San? Are you even listening?" Yogi whined.

"YOGI!" Hirato snapped. He sighed and shook his head. Eleven years later, and the prince of Rimhakka was still as childlike as ever. "Listen, there are two individuals I need you to locate and bring back to the ship in that area. I want you to listen carefully to their descriptions and bring them both back safely." He smiled, "Who knows, when you see them, it may cheer you up."

"Ne, Gareki, Circus is putting on a show today," Nai pointed out. "Wouldn't this be a good time to ask them about Karoku?"

"Not yet, Nai," Gareki sighed. "I don't want to risk running into that guy again. Let's give everything a chance to cool down first." He glanced over his shoulder to look at Nai, but when he looked back, the man who had been chasing Nai was in front of him. Gareki suddenly felt several volts of electricity run through him and he sank to the ground, unable to move.

"Gareki!" Nai exclaimed, running to him.

A second man snatched up Nai, holding him off the ground. "This is the one we're after," he stated.

"Gareki, Gareki!" Nai called worriedly.

"Then what do we do with this one? It'll be a pain if we leave a loose end," the first man said.

"Kill him," the second said.

"Gareki!" Nai whined, trying to squirm free. "No, Gareki!"

"_It's no good, I can't move,_" Gareki grumbled, trying to push himself to his feet.

"You guys aren't with the security force right?" a voice called out. Nai and the two thugs looked around, then looked up. It was the giant cat from before, sitting on a railing. "You shouldn't use such dangerous things on little boys. I cannot stand aside and let such evil deeds go unpunished."

"Who the hell are you?" one of the thugs asked.

The cat stood straight and tall, throwing an assortment of candy at them. "Eat this candy bar!" it exclaimed, hitting both thugs in the face so hard that it knocked them to the ground, allowing Nai a chance to squirm free.

"Uh… Um… Thank you, Mr. Cat, I'm sorry I knocked you over earlier," Nai exclaimed, quickly rushing to Gareki's side.

"What the hell?" the thugs scoffed.

"I don't know what your problem is with these kids," the cat stated. "But I won't turn a blind eye to such deeds. The rising male's spirit," the cat held his hands above his head, the right one stretched straight into the sky, the left crossed so that it was just in front of the right elbow.

Gareki raised an eyebrow, as he finally managed to turn his head to see what was going on. "Is this guy for real?" Gareki grumbled.

"The sparkling prince that makes your heart throb!" the cat continued, catching his hands at the neck line of the fursuit. There was a puff of light, and the bottom portion of the suit went one direction, while the head went another, there floating in front of them, was a boy around the age of eighteen, with violet eyes and golden blonde hair, wearing some kind of patch on his left cheek, holding a pair of fencing sabers with thorned hilts. "From the Country's Defense Organization Circus, Lieutenant Yogi has arrived!"

"Circus?" was the resounding reply.

"_Y…Yogi?_" Gareki thought, trying to turn and look at the speaker. "_No, it can't be._"

"Now, which one of you will be my opponent? Or perhaps you'd like to come at me together?" Yogi asked, a smile gracing his face. "Huh?" He blinked as the two thugs turned and ran. "Ah, well, that solves that, then." He landed and his swords disappeared. "Thank goodness, I get really nervous when I fight. Aw, and Nyanperowna got all dirty!" he pouted. He blinked and turned his attention back to the two boys. "Are you guys alright?" Nai blushed and nodded. Yogi smiled. "That's good. I'm really glad to hea… Eh…? G…Gareki-Kun?" Yogi's eyes fell on the dark haired sixteen year old lying on the ground. He reassessed the data Hirato had sent him. These were definitely the people he was suppose to pick up. His eyes returned to the dark haired boy. "_Was that what Hirato-San meant when he said seeing them would cheer me up? Is that really my Gareki-Kun?_" Yogi pulled up Hirato's number in his phone. "I was told to bring you guys back to the ship. What did you two do to get Hirato-San's attention?" He pressed the button to call up Hirato. "This is Yogi."

"_You definitely sound like you're in a better mood,_" Hirato thought.

"Huh?" Yogi exclaimed, "You're already up there? That was quick. Yeah, I got them. Hirato-San why didn't you tell me one of them was… Eh? Huh…? Hirato-San? Hiiratoo-Saan?" Yogi sighed and flicked the phone shut, "He hung up on me!"

"_Circus was looking for us?_" Gareki thought, "_And this guy, did I hear him right? His name is Yogi? What's going on?_"

Yogi put the phone away and flipped back around to face Nai and Gareki. His eyes settled on Gareki for a moment. Why was Gareki in trouble? Wasn't Circus supposed to be watching over him from afar? His eyes shifted to Nai. Was this boy the reason for it all? Yogi sighed. "_That's Gareki-Kun for you, always protecting the weak, regardless of the trouble he knows he'll get himself into._" He looked up as a shadow cast over them. "Well, then," he said with a smile, "Let's go to the Circus Ship!" He held up a hand toward the sky. Nai and Gareki looked up to see the ship looming above them. With a chipper smile, he snatched the boys up, one in each arm, and flew up to the ship. "I'm home!" Yogi announced happily.

"Welcome back baa," the ship's robotic Sheep defense forces greeted him.

"You two should tell them 'I'm home', too," Yogi instructed, setting Nai down on the ground. "_Be nice, Yogi,_" he told himself, "_Any friend of Gareki's is a friend of yours._"

"Um…" Nai blinked at the Sheep curiously, a finger poised against his lips. "I'm home," he said cheerfully.

"Gareki-Kun! You too," Yogi instructed, pushing what he believed to be a still somewhat immobile Gareki towards the Sheep. "Tell them 'I'm home'."

Gareki felt silly, but he did so anyway, "I'm home."

The circular horns on the sides of the Sheep's head began to spin. "Voice Print Registered," the Sheep announced.

"I can stand you know," Gareki said, finally squirming loose of Yogi's grip. Yogi was reluctant to release him, but he knew Gareki's short temper.

"You have to answer them straight away or they'll chase you out," Yogi explained.

Gareki quietly eyed the blonde. He felt every one of those memories he'd locked away trying to force themselves back into his mind, and he was doing his best to fight them back. Yogi lead them to Hirato.

"I'm glad we're able to meet again, Nai, Gareki," Hirato greeted them. "Tsukumo and I were lonely when I asked you to wait for us and you decided to ditch me."

"Eh? Hirato-San you guys know each other?" Yogi asked.

"Gareki, Gareki," Nai said, "It's the guy from the train."

"I've taken the time to learn about you two," Hirato chuckled. "'Gareki', 'Nai', have a seat, won't you?"

Yogi sat quietly in the corner, playing with a strand of his hair, while Gareki and Hirato spoke. He except for a few points concerning Gareki specifically, he found the entire conversation boring, and ignored most of it. "_So, Gareki-Kun is an explosives expert, is he?_" Yogi thought, glancing over to him. He smiled, "_Fitting for that explosive temper of his._"

Nai seemed a little disappointed to learn that Circus didn't know who Karoku was, but as soon as they offered to help look for him, Nai quickly accepted the offer. The conversation then turned to Lady Mine and why would Gareki need so much money. "_Ga…Gareki-Kun a thief? No, there's got to be some mistake, or some explanation!_" Yogi thought, glancing toward Gareki. After all these years, Yogi still held a strong sense of hero worship for Gareki. "_H-Hirato-San, don't push Gareki-Kun any further when he looks so mad like that. He might just kill you in your sleep._" Hero worship or not, he was not disillusioned to how Gareki had a tendency to get violent when mad. Not that he wanted to, but after what he'd dealt with, lashing out was the only way he knew how to react at times. "_Gyah! Quick, Yogi, change the subject or something!_" He popped up next to Hirato, placing his elbows on the arm of the couch . "Geez, Hirato-San, why so boring and formal? We're all going to be together for a while, let's be more friendly. You're making me tired just listening to you!"

Hirato blinked at Yogi and attempted not to smile. "_Perhaps Yogi thought I was picking on Gareki?_" he thought. "Oh, Yogi. I'd forgotten you were here."

"Wha…!?" Yogi exclaimed dejectedly. His eyes glanced toward Gareki, who made no move to defend him. He sighed, hung his head, and hid back behind the sofa. "_So much for that tactic,_" he thought.

"Gareki, you'll be glad to know you are NOT the one who killed Mine," Hirato said, standing to leave the room. "After all, you hate killing, don't you? Yogi, Tsukumo, come with me, the Sheep can take Nai and Gareki to their room."

"Eh…? But Hirato-San, I…?" Yogi started to object.

"YOGI!" Hirato turned and faced the blonde with a scolding look, "That wasn't a request."

Yogi frowned and nodded. "Yes sir," he reluctantly agreed, following Hirato and Tsukumo out of the room.

"This way please, baa," the Sheep requested Nai and Gareki to follow them.

"Yogi, Tsukumo," Hirato addressed them, as he sat in his captain's chair, with a beautiful woman in a dancer's dress with long curly sky blue hair leaning against the side of it. The woman was another Lieutenant of the ship, Iva, who acted as a big sister toward Yogi and Tsukumo. "…" Hirato's eyes landed on Yogi. "Don't look so glum, Yogi," he said with a smile, "I'm not going to keep you away from your friend forever, you know."

"Eh…?" Yogi blushed, he hadn't realized he was being that obvious. Tsukumo put a hand to her lips and suppressed a giggle.

"Don't go pestering the boy about the past, it doesn't seem as though he recognized you," Hirato suggested, "Give him some time for it to sink in. You're welcome to give subtle hints if you like, though." Hirato hid a smile behind his gloved hand, watching such a scenario play out would be interesting. He wasn't trying to be cruel, but he didn't think either of them were fully ready for a tearful reunion straight out of the gates. Gareki really had shown no signs of remembering him. The bigger problem was that if Gareki did remember Yogi and they began to talk, Yogi would eventually figure out his memories had been altered at the research tower. This was something that needed gentle coaxing.

Yogi smiled and nodded. "Right, Hirato-San," he agreed, with a smile.

"Why are you assigning us?" Tsukumo asked. "Is it only because of Yogi's history with Gareki-Kun, or is it because you think we're not as good as the others?"

"Tsukumo-Chan, I'm surprised at you!" Iva scolded, flicking some of her curls off her shoulder.

"I'm giving you guys this task partially because of Yogi's history with Gareki, yes. But, mostly because I trust you. Tsukumo, guarding someone is a very important task," Hirato stated bluntly.

"I see," Tsukumo nodded. "I'm sorry for questioning you, Hirato-San," she bowed as she apologized.

Hirato noticed the look on Yogi's face, a Cheshire Cat smile from ear to ear. "That being said," Hirato stated, "Yogi, I hope I don't have to remind you that even though this is a childhood friend of yours, this is still work."

"Yeah, yeah," Yogi grumbled.

Hirato raised an eyebrow, Yogi was one of the few people on board the Second Ship who would reply to Hirato in such a manner. Sometimes it made Hirato wonder how much of his past Yogi really did remember but simply wasn't letting on. "You are dismissed," Hirato granted.

"Ne, Tsukumo-Chan," Yogi stated, "I'm going to take some food up to Gareki-Kun and Nai-Chan. Would you like to come with me?"

Tsukumo nodded. "It would be convenient to get to know them both a little better on a personal level if we're to guard them," she stated. She noticed the look on Yogi's face, of course that wasn't why he was going at all. She smiled. "I'd love to meet your friend, Yogi."

"Hey, are you guys hungry? We've got a great supply of food," Yogi offered, carrying an arm load of food into the room.

"The sudden change of your surroundings can cause anxiety and exhaustion, which may result in your physical condition to deteriorate. It's best to have some food," Tsukumo stated, almost robotically.

Yogi looked at her. "Tsukumo-Chan! There's no need to be so serious, let's just eat and have some fun. Eh…?" Yogi looked back toward the beds. "Wh…Where's Gareki-Kun?"

"Uh… Um…" Nai blinked and looked around the room. "He didn't say where he was going."

"I suppose we shall have to go look for him," Tsukumo sighed, setting down the tea tray she had carried into the room with her.

Yogi sat the food down as well and turned to Nai. "Ne, Nai-Chan…?" he asked quietly, "What's your relationship to Gareki-Kun?"

"_YOGI!?_" Tsukumo thought, uncertain where the blonde was going with such a question, though thinking she might have some kind of idea, "_He's just a child!_"

Nai blinked at Yogi for a second. "Relationship?" he asked.

"How did you two come to know each other?" Yogi rephrased the question, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

"Gareki rescued me!" Nai answered.

"Rescued you?" Yogi asked, letting his arms rest at his side again.

Nai nodded. "Gareki saved me from that scary Mine Lady before she could hurt me. He's helping me look for Karoku so I can ask Karoku if it's ok to give him this bracelet." Nai answered honestly, showing Yogi and Tsukumo the Circus ID around his wrist.

"I see," Yogi said with a quiet smile. "_Gareki-Kun hasn't changed at all… Still looking out for the __**'little guy'**__,_" he thought. "Alright, let's go look for him!" his smile grew bigger. "Oh… Stay close to me though, Nai-Chan, it's easy to get lost in this ship."

"Happens to Yogi all the time," Tsukumo said, turning to walk out of the room. Yogi hung his head, as much as he hated to admit it, this was true.

_**Meanwhile **_

Gareki had wandered out of their room, trying to clear his head. So, Hirato wanted to keep him and Nai on board for safety reasons? These monsters were drawn to the blood of their own kind, if any of hers had gotten on either of them, they would be targets. Hirato was also willing to help Nai look for Karoku. "_So, if that's the case, why does the kid need me?_" Gareki thought, "_Then there's… __**HIM**__. That can't really be Yogi, can it? After all this time trying to believe he never existed, why is someone like that here? Yet, he's not what I remembered at all, he had no trouble charging into that fight. When we were kids, he would have been in the corner crying for someone to protect him. … No, it's not him, but if I stay here, I'll only get confused and distracted._" Gareki looked up and blinked. He'd stumbled across the exit. "Oh, well, that's convenient," he muttered aloud, walking toward it.

"That area's off limits, baa," one of the Sheep informed him, "You're not allowed." Gareki ignored it and approached the doorway. "Off limits baa. Off limits baa!"

"Relax," Gareki sighed, "I'm not going to open anything, I'm just looking around."

"Off limits baa, off limits baa, off limits, off limits, off limits baa!"

"SHUT UP…!" Gareki exclaimed, "Eh…?" He turned around to find a herd of robotic Sheep.

Nai, Yogi, and Tsukumo watched as the herd of Sheep carried Gareki back towards his room, tossing him up and down in the air with their canes. Each one bleating and baaing, and the word 'Violator' being tossed around.

Yogi tried not to laugh. "That looks like fun. Or maybe you want to get down? Just apologize for whatever you did, Gareki-Kun!"

"Like hell I'm going to apologize!" Gareki growled. "Get me down from here!"

Yogi smiled. He'd expected nothing less. The childlike prince of the Second Ship couldn't resist the urge to tease. He knew it would never happen, but… "Only if you say please, Gareki-Kun." He gave a soft giggle and innocently tucked his hands behind his back.

"Damn it, I said get me down!" Gareki exclaimed.

"Aw, you're no fun," Yogi pouted. "Alright, alright!" He flew into the air and caught Gareki. "Thank you, Sheep," he said. "It's alright, I'll take him from here. Ne, Gareki-Kun, let's go back to your room?" The Sheep acknowledged this and left. Yogi carried an airsick and slightly bruised Gareki back to the bedroom and laid him out on the bed. Gareki groaned and put a hand to his head. There were parts of his body that had become sore, from being bounced on the pointed ends of the Sheep's canes, that he had long forgotten he had. "Ooh… Gareki-Kun, you don't look so good. Did the Sheep make you sick?"

"Gareki?" Nai crowded between the two of them. "Are you ok, Gareki? Where the Mr. Sheeps scary? Did it hurt?"

Gareki tried to move so that his eyes were hidden by his hair. "It doesn't hurt. It wasn't scary," he told Nai. "_I'm a little sore, but the biggest thing that's hurt is my pride,_" he thought.

"Ne, ne, Gareki? What does 'You Reap What You Sow, Idiot' mean?" Nai asked innocently.

"Who the hell said that?" Gareki asked, pushing himself into a sitting position.

Yogi's eyes darted toward Tsukumo, who quickly, yet quietly turned the corner and slipped out the door. He sighed, but before he could say anything else, his phone began to ring. The specific ring tone gave it away. "Ah! It's Hirato-San!" Yogi said happily, pulling out his phone. "Yes, this is Yogi!" he cheerfully chirped. "Yes," his eyes shifted toward Gareki and Nai, "I'm with them now. Tsukumo-Chan? She just slipped into the hallway, shall I fetch her for you? Ah, I understand. I'll let her know what's going on, then. Don't worry about Nai-Chan and Gareki-Kun, we'll make sure they're taken care of." Gareki watched Yogi's facial expressions as the blonde talked to his captain. This guy was all smiles. "Right, I got'ch'ya. Relaaax, Hirato-San! I promise, I've got it well in hand!" He smiled, glancing in Gareki's direction. "Roger. Ja ne!" Yogi flipped the phone closed and poked his head out the door. "Tsukumo-Chan!" He slipped outside the room long enough to explain the phone call with Tsukumo. Hirato had given strict orders that Nai and Gareki were to stay on the ship for the night.

"Ne, Gareki! Something flew away from the ship," Nai spoke up, looking out the window.

"Are we landing?" Gareki asked, looking over Nai's shoulder. "What town is that?" He turned to walk out of the room.

"Eh? Gareki? Gareki-Kun, where are you going?" Yogi inquired.

"The ship's landing. There looks to be a city nearby. I want to go look around," Gareki said, looking at Yogi, but refusing to make eye contact.

"_No, if he goes off the ship…_" Yogi thought. "No! No, no, no!" Yogi didn't realize he was being as verbal in his objections as he was, while pushing Gareki back into the room. "Ah, that is…" He blushed. "It's already really late. All the shops will be closed. Look, I brought food, so let's eat, alright?"

"Not even to shop?" Gareki opposed, "Nai and I don't exactly have a change of clothes."

"We can supply that here," Yogi promised. "Just please, for now, let's have dinner. We'll worry with things like that in the morning, alright?"

Gareki sighed, try as he might, he found it difficult not to look right into those violet eyes. They were simply pleading with him not to push things any further. "Tsk!" He looked away, scolding himself for letting emotions get the better of him. "Fine, we'll go eat."

"That was really good," Gareki admitted, as he finished his meal. "Are you sure it's ok that we eat for free, though?"

"It's fine," Yogi insisted with a smile.

"Then why can't we at least go into town long enough to find clothes of our own, rather than take from you guys?" Gareki asked.

"Eh…?" Yogi nearly dropped his drink. "I'm telling you, it's fine, Gareki-Kun. We've got plenty to spare, and I'm sure there's some in both your sizes." Yogi clenched the handle on his cup a little tighter. "_Gareki-Kuun… You just got here, do you really want to leave the ship so soon that bad?_" he thought worriedly.

Gareki sighed, "There's nothing to do. It's not late enough to go to sleep, and even if it was, given the events of the day I'm not sure either of us could."

"Ah!" Yogi lit up like a Christmas tree. If his next suggestion didn't get a reaction out of Gareki, then nothing would. "If that's what's wrong, why don't we play Hide and Seek!?"

Gareki flinched, his eyes opening a little wider, his mouth opening ever so slightly. Hide and Seek had always been Yogi's game of choice. Gareki blinked. "_Damn it all, what is with this guy?_" he thought. "Hide…and Seek?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Baa!"

Gareki turned to find one of the Sheep standing next to him. Yogi gave a nervous giggle, noticing the look Gareki was giving the Sheep. "Gareki-Kun may be traumatized by them, but…"

"I AM NOT!" Gareki scoffed, looking away.

"These Sheep are our defense system. They have some amazing functions. I can have him register everyone for Hide and Seek and set the time limit for one hour. If by the end of that time, whoever's it hasn't found you, the Sheep will locate you and bring you back to 'Base'."

"Who would want to do this?" Gareki scoffed. "How old are you anyway?" He crossed his arms.

"Eh, why how old do I look?" Yogi asked, rubbing the back of his head, sounding a little nervous.

"Just answer the damned question!" Gareki insisted. "_Hell, I haven't played this game since I was ten, and I thought I was too old for it then,_" he thought.

"I'm eighteen," Yogi answered a little flustered, "But what's wrong with wanting to play Hide and Seek every now and then?" Yogi frowned as Gareki looked away from him. This wasn't the reaction he'd been hoping for.

"I will be it," Tsukumo offered, "But I warn you I'm quite good at it. I don't play at normal levels, so there's no need to force yourself to partake if you don't think you can handle it."

Gareki twitched an eyebrow and Yogi took a nervous step back. "_Tsukumo-Chan, what are you thinking challenging Gareki-Kun like that?_" the blonde thought.

"Fine, let's play your dumb little game," Gareki replied.

Tsukumo found Yogi first, sitting in a room full of stuffed toys, with a giant stuffed mushroom cap pulled over his head. "Yo~ogi," she nearly giggled, the blonde prince looked rather cute with the hat, like a character from a children's book, "Found you… Are you serious?"

Gareki had found a room full of trees and birds. He took to the branches to hide. While waiting to be found, his thoughts returned to the days at the Katashi Inn. He'd tried so hard to forget that place, but he still remembered it. Most of his memories of it were unpleasant. Those that weren't were just too much for him to bare; the ones with Yogi. They were sweet and comforting, but not knowing what had happened to Yogi for the last eight years had made them bitterly painful. Gareki closed his eyes and reluctantly settled into one of these memories.

_**Flashback **_

Gareki and Yogi, ages seven and nine, had finished all their chores.

"Ne, ne, Gareki-Kun, let's go outside and play Hide and Seek, ok?" Yogi pleaded.

"Not now, Yogi," Gareki sighed, having just got through taking out the trash from every room in the building. "I really need a shower."

Yogi pouted. "Well, after your shower then, maybe?"

"Don't look at me like that, Yogi," Gareki groaned with a reluctant smile, "That's just playing dirty. Alright, let me clean up and I'll meet you outback."

Yogi smiled and threw his arms around Gareki, not caring how filthy the younger boy thought he was. Gareki blushed as the older gave him a quick friendly smooch on the cheek. "If you're not out there in an hour, I'm going to come looking for you anyway!" Yogi teased, turning to go outside and wait for him.

Gareki smiled as he went to their room to clean up. He had never broken a promise to Yogi. Perhaps it was because he had been the one to bring Yogi into the Katashi Inn in the first place, but he always felt he was responsible for the blonde's happiness and safety. Gareki had no trouble teasing the blonde himself, but was fiercely protective when anyone else gave him a hard time. He hurried outside to join Yogi in the courtyard in the back of the inn. There was a large tree in the middle of the yard, which the boys always used as "Base" during both Tag and Hide and Seek. A coin toss decided Yogi was it.

Gareki knew the inn like the back of his hand. He knew every possible hiding spot, and it was often difficult for Yogi to find him. Today he'd already decided on one he knew Yogi would never think to look. He lost track of how long he'd sat in that tree, but Yogi had looked everywhere. He'd checked all the usual places both inside and outside the building. Gareki's hiding place was almost unfair.

Yogi returned to the tree, after countless moments of searching, thinking perhaps Gareki had already made it back to base. "No, he hasn't come back," Yogi frowned. "He didn't leave the yard and hide somewhere down the street did he?" The blonde turned and looked back toward the street. "That's cheating, Gareki-Kun!" he pouted.

Gareki quietly shimmied back down the tree behind Yogi. He couldn't stand it when Yogi looked like that. "SAFE!" Gareki called.

Yogi's eyes opened wide and he spun around quickly, to find Gareki smiling at him, his hand on the tree. "Eh, wha…? G-Gareki-Kun, how did you…?" Yogi exclaimed, trying to figure out how Gareki reached the tree without him noticing.

Gareki laughed. "That's my little secret," he said rubbing a hand through Yogi's golden hair. "Don't tell me you thought I'd taken advantage of the situation and ran out on you?" He smiled at the older boy. "I have no intentions of going anywhere you can't follow."

_**End Flashback**_

Gareki was pulled out of his thoughts as Tsukumo's voice rung out, "Found you Gareki! Good work. Your spot wasn't as easy to locate as Yogi's." She turned to leave the room, both of them satisfied with the way things had played out. "I was sure I'd find him first, but where is Nai?" she mumbled, as Gareki jumped down from his hiding place.

Unable to locate Nai, Tsukumo employed Yogi and Gareki for assistance. They discovered an air vent that had been opened. The ducts would have lead outside. "That dumb brat," Gareki grumbled, "Did he fall out of the ship? Sheep or no, I'm going out to look for him."

"Wait up, we're coming with you!" Yogi insisted.

They found Nai being chased by a Varuga, a monster like Mine. Only this one appeared to have a gluttonous eating disorder. Yogi pushed the beast back and reluctantly opened his phone when Hirato called to update him on the situation in the town Yogi had been trying so hard to prevent Gareki from wandering into. Before they knew it, Yogi and Tsukumo had been trapped in nets. "What are these things made of…?" Yogi groaned, trying to squirm free. "Eh…!? EYES! GYAH!"

"I was ordered to bring back the boy with red eyes," the monster growled, "Don't get in my way!"

Gareki knocked Nai out of the way as another net of eyes was thrown in his direction. In spite of the others insisting the boy run, Nai attempted to throw a rock at the monster, demanding it let them go. Nai may have great hearing, and a big heart, but this throw showed how much he was lacking in the strength department, as the rock didn't go very far. However, it managed to land next to Tsukumo. The Sheep from the ship appeared, announced that the time limit for Hide and Seek had run out and carried Nai back to the ship. Tsukumo kicked the rock, which made a connection with its target, and the monster left.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright, Nai-Chan," Yogi sighed, hugging the boy when they returned to the ship.

"You two are a perfect match," Gareki grumbled turning away from the scene.

Yogi attempted to find the Sheep that had rescued Nai and kissed it, though the Sheep protested he'd grabbed the wrong one. "Idiot," Gareki grumbled.

"That was scary, huh? Ne, let's all go take a bath to warm up," Yogi suggested.

Gareki raised an eyebrow. "_What? Together?_" he thought, "_Geez, you're acting like you're still eight years old!_"

Nai acted like he was going to accept that invitation, but collapsed, grabbing his head as if he was in pain. "Nai!?" the older three exclaimed, gathering around him.

"Ga… Ga-reki…" Nai whimpered.

"Nai, are you alright?" Gareki asked, "You didn't get hit did you?" Yogi ran to get the old doctor stationed on the ship.

"Gareki… It hurts…" Nai said, reaching out for the older dark haired boy.

"Hey, you're a guy, right? You'll be ok," Gareki told him, gently catching the albino's hand. "Hang in there." Gareki quietly hung his head. "_You poor thing, why do the innocent always have to suffer?_" he wondered, worriedly. His thoughts returned to Tsubaki, the wounds on her body, she must have passed away painfully. He was pulled from his thoughts once more by Tsukumo's voice, letting him know the old doctor was allowing them to go in and see Nai. Yogi was inside, carrying on a fuss demanding to know how the child was.

"Get down, Gareki," Tsukumo warned.

"Huh?" Gareki asked. Tsukumo pulled him to the side as Yogi came flying through the unopened glass door, being scolded for making too much noise. According to the doctor, Nai was uninjured, there had merely been a temporary disturbance in his brainwaves, and the child appeared to be fine now. When asked if he was worried for his friend, Gareki told the old man it was ridiculous to assume they were friends, just because they happened to be together.

"Meetings are a result of chance. Faith can be grown there, and it's an eternal friend," the doctor said, poking a finger on Gareki's heart. Gareki flinched, somehow, he got the feeling the old man wasn't just referring to Nai with that statement.

The old man excused himself and left Gareki to watch over Nai. When Nai woke up, Gareki asked if there was anything he needed. He was surprised when Nai try to push him away, insisting he didn't need him. "Gareki is sca…" Nai started.

"I'm scary? After all this time, now I'm suddenly scary?" Gareki scoffed. He stood up to walk out the door. "_Stupid brat! Who needs this?_" he thought.

"GAREKI!" Nai caught hold of him and offered him Karoku's bracelet.

"You've got Circus to help you so you don't need me any more, right?" Gareki growled, "So you'll give me what I asked for if I'll just go away? I guess you're getting along nicely with them now, they're innocent, free, and generally all around 'nice guys'." Gareki pulled away from Nai's grip and glared at him. "_Even Yogi, if that is the same one out there, as soon as he had Circus, he forgot all about me,_" he thought angrily. "I'm sorry," Gareki informed Nai, "But I hate that. I can't stand people who pretend to be innocent, but are actually opportunist!" With that, Gareki left Nai standing alone, trying to let his anger drown out the sound of the boy's tears.

Yogi lie stretched out on the couch, his hands at the back of his head, his body slightly tossing and turning as he groaned in pain. "Ooww… Geeze, Gramps! You're just an old man, so take it easy on me," he complained.

Gareki paused when he saw Yogi like that, raising an eyebrow. There was something about that pose that made the blonde look oddly sensual. In spite of himself, Gareki couldn't help thinking the blonde looked cute, maybe even a bit beautiful stretched out like that. Gareki shook his head. "_Where did that thought come from? Too much time with the FILTH at the Katashi Inn,_" he scolded himself, "_This guy acts just as childish as Nai, for crying out loud!_"

Yogi realized someone was approaching and made an attempt to sit up, only to find himself grabbed by the collar of his shirt and pushed back down. He looked up at the sensation of someone straddling his waist. His violet eyes widening at the whole ordeal. "Eh? Ga… Gareki-Kun?" Yogi blinked, Gareki looked mad. "_Kinda' scary,_" he thought. "Gareki-Kun, what's wrong?"

"Tell the old man that damned brat is awake!" Gareki growled. He leaned forward, looking Yogi directly into those violet eyes. They were the same beautiful innocent jewels he'd known as a child, but he couldn't allow himself to accept that. Not yet. Then his eyes landed on the patch just below Yogi's left eye. "_YOU are not my Yogi! So stop trying to be so friendly towards me,_" he thought with a growl as he got up and started to walk out.

"Eh? Gareki-Kun?" Yogi sat up and followed him toward the door. He realized that whatever Gareki was already mad about, looking at him seemed to have only made him madder. "Gareki-Kuun?" He stopped in the doorway. "Eh? Is Nai-Chan crying?" he asked, looking in one direction, then in the other direction, where Gareki was still walking. "Did you two have a fight or something? Ne, Gareki!?" Yogi sighed as Gareki kept walking. "_That's not like you at all, Gareki-Kun,_" he thought worriedly. After making sure Tsukumo was with Nai, Yogi chased after Gareki. "Gareki-Kun!" He caught Gareki's wrist. "Ne, what's wrong? What happened between you and Nai-Chan?"

Gareki froze in place, feeling Yogi's hand catch hold of him. Yogi could almost see the dark aura surrounding the dark haired teen at the simple touch and almost let go. "Let go of me," Gareki growled bitterly.

"G-Gareki-Kun?" Yogi reluctantly let go of Gareki's wrist.

"WHAT?" Gareki barked, turning to look over his shoulder at Yogi.

Yogi flinched. "_I-is he mad at Nai-Chan, or at me?_" he thought. "Um, that's the way back to the exit," Yogi said quietly, "You're room's in the other direction."

"I'm aware of that, Idiot.!" Gareki snapped, making sure to put enough distance between himself and the blonde, before the older teen could catch hold of him again. "The brat told me to take a hike, so that's what I intend to do."

"Ah!?" Yogi looked back toward the room where they could still hear Nai's crying coming from. "_So you two did have a fight?_" Yogi turned back to Gareki. "If you try to leave, the Sheep will only carry you back," Yogi reminded him. Gareki stopped, Yogi was right, he was stuck here. "Ne, Gareki-Kun," Yogi said calmly, slipping up to Gareki's side. "Why don't we go find Gramps together and let him know Nai-Chan's awake, eh?"

Gareki sighed and looked away from Yogi. "Fine," he agreed. "But don't touch me!" he added.

Yogi stopped his hand just inches away from Gareki, sighed, and nodded, pulling his hand back to his side. "_Hirato-San, I don't think subtle hints are working here,_" he though dejectedly, "_And what is up with that aura?_" He started leading the way. "Maybe the Doctor is with Hirato-San. Follow me." They could hear yelling from within the room when they reached it. "Eh… Well, he's here," Yogi said, cautiously opening the door and looking inside, "But is he angry?"

The old doctor pulled out a book and opened it to show a creature called a Niji. It was a small rodent-looking animal with white fur and lavender-tipped ears, it sported a pair of wings on its back, a pair of horns on its head, and a tuft of fur at the tip of the tail like a lion or a kangaroo mouse, and had pair of beady red eyes. "Aw, so cute," Yogi commented.

"After taking tissue samples I have come to the conclusion that the probability of Nai being a Niji is extraordinarily high!" the doctor proclaimed insistently.

"WHAA!? NO WAY!" Yogi exclaimed.

There was a pause of silence, as the doctor and Hirato finally took notice of the fact that Yogi and Gareki were both in the room. Gareki and Yogi gave each other a silent glance, before they both looked back at the doctor and started laughing. Gareki dodged the projectile thrown in his direction, while Yogi took the back of the book the doctor had been holding as a direct hit in the face, knocking him to the floor.

Gareki took another silent moment to look down at Yogi on the floor. "Idiot," he scoffed. "An animal, huh?" Gareki asked flatly, looking back up at the doctor. "What a bad joke."

"The numbers don't lie," the doctor insisted, showing Gareki the papers.

Yogi sat up, rubbing his head. "If it's the doctor saying it, then it must be true," he groaned.

"Seriously?" Gareki grumbled. He followed the doctor back to the room where Tsukumo was consoling Nai.

"How is he feeling?" the doctor asked.

"He seems to be alright, but for some reason, he just wouldn't stop crying," Tsukumo answered.

"G…Gareki!" Nai exclaimed, seeing the dark haired teen standing in the doorway. Nai smiled for a brief moment, until he remembered Gareki was the reason he was crying. He looked down at the floor and sulked.

Tsukumo noticed something was off about Gareki, too. She approached him and leaned in a little close, "What's wrong, did something happen?" she asked curiously.

"No," Gareki answered flatly. He looked away, he was lost in his own thoughts about the Varuga and their existence and whether or not Nai could actually be an animal, and… "_WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE ANYWAY!?_" Gareki blinked, as the realization that it was actually possible hit him. "_Then, what have I…_" he had quick flashbacks of moments he'd had with Nai, but in each flashback, he saw Nai as a Niji, rather than the child that was sitting before him. Gareki turned away and a blush ran across his face as he pushed a knuckle to his mouth to try and hide it from the world. "_I looked like an idiot!_"

Tsukumo watched in shock as Gareki sank to the floor, hiding his face with his wrists. "What's wrong? Something DID happen."

"IT'S NOTHING, JUST GET LOST!" Gareki exclaimed. "_Have I been seeing the brat as a pet all this time?_" he thought irritably.

Yogi had joined Hirato to the bridge in the meantime. He nervously noticed the destination coordinates. "Eh…? H-Hirato-San? Is our destination the Research Tower?" Yogi asked.

"Yes," Hirato replied, "The doctor may seem elderly and eccentric, but I'm following normal procedure in this investigation. I'm going to meet up with Tsukitachi at the research center and inform him of our findings."

"Everyone from Team 1?" Yogi asked curiously, not sure if it was a good idea to let Jiki and Kiichi meet Gareki, considering the dark haired teen's current mood.

"No," Hirato assured the prince, "Just Tsukitachi."

"It's about Nai-Chan, right?" Yogi asked.

"Exactly," Hirato answered. "We're going to discuss what we know, and we're going to try and figure out why Nai's bracelet doesn't respond to him. He said Karoku dropped it. Is it possible that Karoku is a friend of the people we're chasing? The Varuga want to capture Nai safely and take him back alive, but we have no idea why he and Gareki are being targeted."

"I was surprised to hear about Nai's body. But he's a good kid, I just KNOW it," Yogi said. Hirato cast a smile in Yogi's direction. "What are you smiling about?" Yogi felt himself blush a little. "Are you thinking I'm naïve or that I'll go easy on them?"

"_I'm wondering if you're referring to Nai or Gareki? Or if you're defending Nai because he's with Gareki,_" Hirato thought. "No, this is why I'm bringing you along," Hirato assured Yogi. "You are very good at alleviating people's fears. Relax, any small suspicions are simple precautions."

"_Geeze, work hurts,_" Yogi thought, "_I'd rather be with Nai-Chan and Gareki-Kun right now._"

Gareki sat down with Nai and talked things out. Right before Nai woke up, he had had a dream that Karoku had told him to say goodbye to Gareki or Gareki would become broken due to the scary things that were happening around Nai. "I'm sorry. I misunderstood you and didn't listen to what you meant to say," Gareki apologized, as he started to climb into the top bunk bed. "I don't hate you or anything." He hesitated for a moment, as his eyes locked with Nai's. Instead of the human child, he saw a floating Niji staring back at him, wide-eyed and happy. Gareki flinched and shook his head. "I don't intend on breaking at all. I want to meet this Karoku of yours." He gave Nai a light pat on the head. "I'm gonna' get some sleep, now."

"Good night, Gareki!" Nai said happily, as he scurried into the bottom bunk and under the covers.

The next day, the Sheep awoke Nai and Gareki. Hirato informed them that he had arranged a medical examination for both of them. With an almost sadistic smile, he shifted his eyes toward Yogi. "Yogi will be accompanying the both of you."

"Eh, wha…? But…" Yogi sighed. "Yes sir."

Gareki raised an eyebrow. That was the first time he'd noticed Yogi showing signs of not wanting to be near him and Nai. "_He doesn't want to go? Is it because of the doctors? …! No, pure coincidence,_" he tried to convince himself.

"What about you Hirato-San?" Yogi asked.

"Tsukumo and I are on our way to meet Team 1. Originally, I intended to meet with Tsukitachi here at the Research Tower, but he and I have both been called to Round Table Z," Hirato explained, "So I will simply discuss things with him there."

"What kind of examination is it?" Gareki asked, catching one of the lavender tipped strands of Nai's hair. "If it's about Nai being an animal, they're not going to treat him like a lab rat and dissect him are they?"

"A-an animal!?" Tsukumo asked, finally having some inflection in her voice.

"You're just now finding out?" Yogi asked.

"The doctor is going as well. If it does seem as though they are going to do anything of the sort, cause a scene and he'll put a stop to it."

"What kind of advice is that?" Yogi asked.

Dr. Akari began running tests on Nai and Gareki both, taking note that Yogi was nowhere to be seen. Nai had a little trouble sitting still, at first, something about the thirty-three-year-old pink haired doctor's personality was making him nervous. The older doctor assured the boys that they were fine, and stated he was glad none of the Varuga's cells managed to enter their blood. He stopped and looked around. "By the way, where is Yogi?" he asked.

"Don't know," Gareki answered, unconcernedly, "He was already gone when I noticed."

"_That's cruel, Gareki-Kun, you didn't even notice I was gone?_" Yogi pouted, "_Is everyone here?_" He was trying to sneak into the room, but being cautious about whether or not the young doctor was there.

"What are you doing?" Dr. Akari demanded, slipping up behind Yogi.

"A-Akari-Sensei…" Yogi greeted him nervously.

"I was wondering where my _**favorite**_ patient had run off to," Akari smiled, watching as Yogi backed away from him. He removed the plugs and wires and other medical gadgets attached to Gareki. Yogi had mixed feelings about seeing Gareki with the electronic medical collar around his neck. "You may feel a little dizzy because of anemia from the blood samples. So I suggest you stay in your room and behave." The young doctor gave a smirk and marched over to Yogi, who was doing his best to keep his eyes on the floor. He caught Yogi under the chin and forced the blonde's head upward in an attempt to make eye contact. "You replace that patch everyday, right?" Yogi tried to squirm away, he could almost feel the doctor's pink eyes staring a hole through him. "…_**Allergies**_ can be scary when you don't take them seriously."

"_What kind of doctor are you? Can't you see you're scaring him?_" Gareki thought. He looked away, wondering why it was that he even cared that this blonde idiot was acting so afraid.

"Y…Yes, I'm changing it daily, Akari-Sensei," Yogi whimpered, trying his best to get away. "_Akari-Sensei, your eyes are frightening,_" he thought.

The boys were lead to their room. "It's pitch black outside, how long have we been here?" Gareki grumbled, looking out the window.

Nai stood at Gareki's side, looking out the window. "It's like where Karoku and I lived," he stated.

"What? Where?" Gareki asked.

"Over there," Nai said, pointing towards a forest.

"Come to think of it, the old doctor said you were part Niji. I'm almost certain there was a forest just west of Karasuna where I lived called the Niji Forest," Gareki stated.

"Eh?" Yogi asked. Gareki and Nai looked back up at Yogi, suddenly realizing the blonde was still in the room with them. "_Gareki-Kun, all this time, you've been in Karasuna?_" Yogi thought, "_So, that's what you meant when you said you met Hirato-San on the train, you… You guys were caught up in that!?_" He blinked realizing they were staring at him. "Maybe if we go there, we can find some clues?" Yogi suggested, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cell phone. "I'll see if I can get a hold of Hirato-San and work something out." Yogi slipped outside of the room. "_I OUGHT to give him a piece of my mind for letting Gareki-Kun get mixed up in that train heist,_" he thought.

Gareki was lost in thought, he barely noticed Yogi leaving the room. "_That forest never interested me. I understood it that there was nothing to gain by entering there. I never thought I could leave that place. Karasuna was no different from the Katashi in, a filthy place with filthy people. I won't forget their hatred, their greed… It's alright, I haven't forgotten, but…_" Gareki placed his hand against the window and absentmindedly spoke out loud. He wasn't sure if he was talking about Nai or Yogi anymore. "Since we first met, it feels like I was able to see beautiful things. Seeing things as pure and simple again. To see all that and think that way… To grow up and forget…" He hung his head, remembering Yotaka, Tsubame, and their grandfather, "_I don't want to be the only one taking it easy… But, what if I unconsciously thought I wanted to leave? Could it be that taking Nai away was my way out, that by staying with him I'm actually running away? If that's the case, should I go back?_"

Gareki looked up to find Nai had pushed his face as close to his as possible, staring up at him with those bright red eyes. "Gareki," Nai giggled, "If you can see beautiful and pure things as beautiful and pure, that means your eyes are beautiful and pure too!"

"Gyah!?" Gareki was taken aback. "Damn it all, just how good are those ears of yours? Are you psychic or something?" he exclaimed, not realizing how much he had said out loud. "Stay out of my head!"

"Gareki?" Nai asked, as Gareki buried himself under the covers on his bed. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just feeling a bit anemic," Gareki insisted. "_It's ok, I was pretty angry. Guess I'm still filthy after all._"

It was agreed upon that Nai, Gareki, Yogi, and a small research team would enter the Niji Forest to see what they could find. The old doctor told Nai it wasn't something he had to do if he didn't want to. "I'll go," Nai said, "If we can learn more about Karoku, I'll do it!" he insisted. "I want to learn more and understand more about things Karoku used to tell me, and more about what everyone else talks about. Especially Gareki, because… When Gareki says things, I always…" The half Niji blinked and gave the most adorable look of confusion as he tilted his head to the side, "I don't understand it."

Yogi smirked and tried not to giggle. He could see it on Gareki's face that this statement had gone all over the dark haired boy. After a moment of silence, Gareki began yelling, "People have said a lot of things! You damned animal, how much of what's been said up until now have you understood at all, then?"

Yogi tackled Gareki, afraid the teen was about to tear into the hybrid Niji. "Wait! Gareki-Kun, calm down!" he exclaimed. In Yogi's attempt to hold Gareki back, they lost their balance on the sheets and Gareki fell over, with Yogi landing on top of him, their faces just inches away from each other. Their eyes locked and Gareki finally seemed to calm down, a little. He had a new target for his anger.

Gareki narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "You…" he stated flatly, "If you don't want me to take out my frustrations with him on you, then you have exactly two seconds to get off me."

"S…Sorry," Yogi sighed, quickly scrambling off the bed and to the other side of the room, where he stood quietly. "_He gets so mad so easily now days,_" he thought, casting his eyes to the floor.

The next morning, as they began to prepare for their trip to the Niji Forest, Yogi began to act a little flustered. He was fine with the research team coming along, until… "Wh-WHA!? Why is Akari-Sensei coming with us?" he whined. "For that matter, why is he riding with us? Ne, Gareki-Kun, would you sit up front next to me, I won't be able to concentrate on flying if Akari-Sensei's sitting there instead."

"Like hell I will," Gareki grumbled, turning away from the blonde, with his arms crossed. "Nai and I are in the back, and if you crash us, I'll kill you, simple as that."

"That's just mean!" Yogi pouted. "_When did you become so cruel, Gareki-Kun?_" he thought. "You don't know what it's like," Yogi said, "That doctor's a sadist. I think he enjoys watching me squirm. When I was younger, over and over again, I had to drink this really awful tasting medicine, and he never gave me anesthesia, so I screamed, and he simply stuffed a towel in my mouth!"

"_So that's it?_" Gareki thought. "Surgical Operation Trauma, huh?" Gareki tried his best not to look at Yogi. He was a master of keeping his emotions hidden after all. Part of him wanted to rip the doctor's throat out, but he was still forcing himself into denial over Yogi's identity. "Tsk. Whatever, let's just get going."

"Yogi? Are you alright?" Nai asked.

"Nai-Chan! Aw, at least you care!" Yogi exclaimed, hugging the albino.

"Oi! You two knock it off and let's go already," Gareki grumbled. "God, you're annoying."

Dr. Akari began passing out some small cylindrical items from a case. "Each of you take these and pass them out," he ordered.

"What are they?" Yogi asked, noticing they looked like lawn darts.

"They're sound makers. If you move around inside the forest, this will send currents along the ground's surface wherever you go. There's a very unique ecology growing inside the Niji Forest. The trees and shrubs inhabiting it have intracellular material in them that reflects light. The perimeter is surrounded by the sea and the atmosphere is filled with moisture. Because of the nature of the plants, the reflection of the light causes a refraction and many rainbows form in the sky. But it doesn't just occur in the sky. It also creates mirages. The scenery we see while inside the forest might not really exist, and for that reason, it's easy to loose your way. If our telecommunication device malfunctions, these noise makers will help us locate one another. They will be our essential guide inside the forest."

"_But Nai's part animal, he's sensitive to sound isn't he?_" Gareki thought.

"**What are you doing!?**" Dr. Akari scolded Yogi, seeing the blonde prince had stacked the sound makers on top of one another to make a small tower with them. Gareki gave a silent smile that he hoped no one else noticed. "What are you, a child?"

"I am not! I'm eighteen; practically an adult!" Yogi objected.

"Then act like one," Gareki and Dr. Akari both scolded him.

"Straighten up, or I might just order a physical exam when we land," Dr. Akari threatened.

"_That's just dirty,_" Gareki thought, "_But apparently effective._"

The moment they landed, Nai started to scurry around. Gareki grabbed the boy by the wrist. "Hold it!" he ordered, using his mouth to slip a glove over his free hand. "Today, you're not to let go of my hand, do you understand? I'm tired of you getting lost, so I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Dr. Akari began giving instructions on how to proceed through the forest and how everyone needed to make sure they had been sprayed with insect repellant and always make sure their partner 'of choice' remains in a stable condition. Naturally, Yogi claimed Gareki and Nai as his partners of choice, it meant more time with them and less time close to Dr. Akari. Gareki tried to remain indifferent. Nai lead the way as they walked through the forest. Gareki kept a careful watch on the Niji hybrid. Nai lead them straight through a mirage of a rock, what they found was that Karoku's house had been burnt down. Nai looked confused as the researchers began to check for what could have burnt the house. "Wh…What happened?" he wondered aloud.

"It's ok, Nai-Chan," Yogi tried to comfort him, "Karoku was missing before this happened, right? I'm sure he wasn't burned."

"We were here for a long time, but there was another place we stayed," Nai stated.

"Where?" Dr. Akari asked, "Take us. These two can stay here and discover what happened," he said referring to the two researchers who were digging through the ashes.

Nai led them to a cave. "In here," he said.

Before they could enter, Yogi sensed something, turning, there was a large swarm of black masses, Varuga or Post Animals, coming in for the attack. Dr. Akari grabbed Nai and Gareki and pulled them into hiding. Yogi put up a barrier that reflected the first wave of attack. The creatures were insect in nature. "Are you here for Nai?" Yogi challenged. Gareki watched in surprise. The blonde actually had a backbone after all. "It's a mistake to fight me. I don't like fighting because failure isn't an option. I can't forgive you for coming after my friends, though. You're really scary, but… When it's time to do it, I've got to do it," he sighed. Holding his hands above his head, the same way he did while in the Nyanperowna suit, he touched the Circus ID bracelet under his sleeves, "_**RELEASE!**_ Brimming with a man's heart and spirit!" Gareki raised an eyebrow, the sight of Yogi on the couch a few days ago suddenly paled in comparison to what he was seeing at the moment. Again Gareki was mentally scolding himself. "The Sparkling Prince that makes your heart throb," Yogi continued, "From the Country's Defense Organization Circus, the Second Ship's Lieutenant Yogi accepts your challenge!" He leapt into battle, slicing at the Varuga.

"_That's his disgustingly flamboyant speech alright,_" Gareki thought, "_Does he say that every time?_" He looked at Dr. Akari. "Hey, how do those weapons work?" he asked.

"It's ok, don't try anything," Dr. Akari said, "Battles are his territory. If you want to know about the weapons, perhaps you should ask Hirato or Tsukitachi."

"Even so, my gun and cell phone were taken when we boarded the ship. I couldn't give him any back up if he needed it," Gareki lamented. He seized Nai by the elbow, noticing movement on his left. "Nai, don't move!" he ordered. Gareki watched as Yogi fought back the Varuga and released his grip on Nai. "_He's doing a hell of a job fighting them. That's Circus for you. He can fly with that thing, or is it just a really high jump? I forgot how amazing he is,_" he thought, becoming more and more impressed with Yogi's skill.

"Too many of them to fight like this," Yogi said. "_I'd hoped Gareki-Kun would never have to see me use this, but what can I do?_" he thought. He planted both swords in the ground. "DORNKISTE!" he exclaimed. A weave of thorned rose vines sprouted from the hilts of Yogi's swords, slicing through several of the monsters.

In the commotion, Nai noticed a pair of pink rabbits, one of them was injured from the splattering debris of the fight. He leapt out of his hiding place and made a dash for the tiny creatures.

"NAI!" Gareki exclaimed, trying to catch him.

"Yogi, it's still there, it's after Nai!" Dr. Akari called out.

Yogi rushed in to defend Nai, but to everyone's surprise, the swarm whizzed past them, toward Gareki instead. "_No!_" Yogi thought frantically, leaping to his feet and turning in Gareki's direction.

"Did that thing just fake us out?" Dr. Akari exclaimed.

"Ngh…! Gareki-Kun!" Yogi called.

"Gareki!?" Nai exclaimed.

Before Gareki had a chance to react, he was swooped up by the swarm and carried off. "Why? Why did it go for Gareki?" Yogi asked worriedly. "None of Mine's blood had gotten on him, right? Even so, it should have worn off by now." Yogi closed his eyes and shook his head, now was no time to second guess himself. "Akari-Sensei, keep an eye on Nai-Chan!"

Yogi dashed off after the creature. "_I have to think of his safety,_" he told himself. "_No matter what, I have to believe Gareki's ok, and I have to get him away from those Varuga unharmed. I can't… I __**won't**__ loose him again._" Those violet eyes froze in horror, when he finally caught up to the creature, all he could see of Gareki was an arm. "Ga-GAREKI!"

"KRONESAPHIR!" a voice called out. Gareki and Yogi both watched in wide-eyed amazement as the swarm exploded and jewels danced in the air. "Jewels, Obey my command: Expel evil spirits with glittering brilliance! Known as the 'Crowned Queen', From the Country's Defense Organization Circus, I am the Second Ship's Lieutenant Iva! Those who don't accept my love with be smashed to pieces!"

"Ah! Iva-Neesan!" Yogi exclaimed, now that the threat was gone. "When did you get he…"

Iva landed in front of Yogi and landed one good purposeful kick in his face. "You IDIOT! Block head! You should be thanking me!" she exclaimed. She turned to look at Gareki. "Can you move, kid?" she asked.

"_What the fu…_" Gareki thought, wide-eyed and surprised.

Yogi forced himself off the ground and rushed to Gareki, before Gareki could even finish his thought. "Garekiii-Kuun!?" Gareki had just barely managed to sit up. "Ah, don't over do it," Yogi said, kneeling down next to Gareki. "Does anything hurt? Are you uncomfortable, do you feel ill?" Yogi had instantly become quite the worry wart. Gareki didn't know how to respond to those tear-filled violet eyes. As it stood, he wasn't sure how to respond to anything at the moment. "I…I'm so sorry, Gareki-Kun." He wrapped his arms around Gareki, placing a hand gently on the back of the dark haired teen's head. "You must be so scared. You can't even talk right now."

Gareki blinked and lowered his head for a brief second. Yogi's voice, his scent, the rise and fall of his chest, the sound of his heart and his worried breaths; it was all just as Gareki had remembered it that night at the Katashi Inn. "_Y-Yogi…_" he thought. Gareki felt his own heart clinch in the moment as he realized how real everything was.

"I could've done so much more," Yogi quietly sobbed.

"_**THAT'S NOT IT!**_" Gareki exclaimed. "_**I WAS QUIET BECAUSE I NEEDED TIME TO ORGANIZE MY THOUGHTS AND UNDERSTAND WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON! LET GO!**_" He closed his eyes and pushed himself away from Yogi, with a heavy breath. He still wasn't ready to accept that this was the same person he'd known as a child. To admit that would mean admitting that Yogi was real and had been alive and well all this time; living the good life with Circus, while he remained in the dirty streets of Karasuna.

They returned to Nai and Dr. Akari, who were tending to the injured rabbits. Just when Dr. Akari was thinking there was a seventy percent chance that Yogi and Gareki were dead, over a thirty percent chance they were alive, Yogi popped out of the bushes. "Akari-Sensei! I'm so glad you guys are alright! I'm sorry I hated you!" Yogi exclaimed, running up to them.

"I see, so you hated me?" Dr. Akari asked, leaning in closer, just to watch Yogi squirm as he realized what he'd just said.

"Gareki!" Nai exclaimed as Iva came out of the bushes, carrying Gareki in her arms. "Gareki, are you hurt?"

"Why is Iva…?" Yogi started. "…Neesan!?" Yogi sounded jealous, even though he knew Iva claimed to have no interest in men.

"He was staggering, and would have slowed us down," Iva said, "I threatened to kiss him if he resisted."

"It would've been better if I'd carried him on my back!" Yogi stated.

"Kill me now!" Gareki groaned, his face having been buried in his hands this whole time.

Dr. Akari gave Gareki a quick look over. "You have a few small injuries, nothing serious. However, even these should be treated right away, it won't do any of us any good if the Varuga cells seep into your blood. Iva, will you escort him back to the Airframe for me?"

"Certainly, Akari-Sensei," Iva agreed, pulling Gareki up onto his feet by his elbow.

"Thank you. Yogi, now that the danger has passed, you're to join Nai and me in the cave," the pink haired doctor ordered.

"Gareki?" Nai called as Iva and Gareki started to head back to the base camp, "I'm… sorry."

"Huh? For what?" Gareki asked, looking back at Nai. It wasn't Nai's fault the creatures had targeted him. What's more, whether he was willing to give in and admit it or not… Gareki's eyes settled on Yogi. He knew the truth, now.


	7. 7 - The Past Catching Up With The Past

_**Karneval: Innocence Lost**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, we're getting closer to the end. I would like to ask my readers something though, just how far into the series would you like to see me go? If you know the series well enough, you know what this chapter is anyway, should I resolve the story after this chapter, or should I at least continue up to Rinoll and Silver Yogi? Or perhaps go until the end of the Anime? I think the further in I go, the more I'm loosing the original "dark" tone I had tried to start it out with. R&R please.

_**Chapter 7: The Past Catching Up With The Past**_

Hirato could hear Nai and Gareki bickering back and forth in the background over the phone. Yogi had called to ask Hirato for a favor. "Ne, Hirato-Saan," Yogi said in his sing-song voice, "We're about to leave the Niji Forest, but we're really close to Karasuna where Gareki-Kun used to live. He says he wants to drop by there to take care of some business. Of course we want to bring Nai-Chan along, I'll be sure to keep an eye on both of them. Is it alright, Hirato-San?"

In truth, Gareki didn't want Nai along this time. He almost would have preferred Yogi not to come, except that he wanted a moment alone with the blonde in order to talk things out. If he didn't get things off his chest, not knowing would drive him mad. "Let go of me," Gareki growled, "I told you, you don't have to come along!"

"But I wanna' go, Gareki!" Nai pouted.

Hirato was getting a headache just from hearing the two of them over the phone. "WHAT? Hirato said ok?" Iva exclaimed. "He's way too nice. Gimme!" She snatched Yogi's phone, "Didn't I report that they were attacked by Varuga in the forest? What if it happens again."

She had accidentally hit the speaker button. Yogi's grin spread from ear to ear as Hirato answered her. "Iva, that's what Yogi's there for. Just let them go, this is their only chance. I want you and Tsukumo to protect the Research Tower Group in the meantime. Is Akari-San there? Let me speak with him."

Yogi gave a wry giggle, to him, it was almost as if he'd just listened to Iva getting scolded. He turned off the speaker and attempted to pass the phone off to Dr. Akari, who refused the call. Hirato still managed to hear the young doctor's rejection. "Eh?" Yogi exclaimed, "I WILL NOT call him a cute person to his face!" he objected, "You two are like cats and dogs. Why are you both so mean to each other? If you want to fight please do it face to face, I don't want to be the middle man!" Yogi flipped the phone shut, he was almost fuming. He turned to Nai and Gareki, suddenly in an instant good mood again. "Good news, Gareki-Kuun!" he exclaimed running up to Gareki, "Hirato-San said it was ok to go. And what's more, Nai-Chan, he said you could come too!"

Nai smiled, feeling as though he'd just won the argument. "NO!" Gareki insisted, "He'll just get in the way or get lost again!"

"Garekiiii!" Nai whined.

"Nai-Chan is probably scared to be away from you, Gareki-Kun," Yogi sighed, thinking he understood the sentiment.

"Huh?" Gareki blinked.

"He's lonely without Karoku, who had left him suddenly, so he want's to be with you," Yogi explained.

"_Damn it all, who are you to talk about being lonely when someone's gone missing?_" Gareki thought. He turned to look at Nai, who was still clinging to his arm. Instead of the child, all Gareki could see was a tiny Niji clinging on for dear life, with big sad eyes, pleading not to be left behind. "_Damn, I really am starting to see him as a pet!_" Gareki looked away. "Tch! FINE!" he granted, shaking Nai off and turning away from Nai and Yogi who stood behind him cheering.

The Illuminated City Karasuna was abuzz with life and lit up with shops, game booths, food vendors, and 'red light' areas. "Wow," Yogi said, looking around, "It's been a long time since I've hung out in a city, can I play a little while we're here?"

"Don't act too much like a tourist," Gareki warned. "You look stupid enough and your pocket will get picked."

"Ne, Gareki, look! That's like you," Nai exclaimed, watching a balding man try his hand at a shooting gallery game. The shooter managed to hit a bottle of wine, which the booth tender gave him to take home.

"Wow," Yogi said. "Check out that purple leather bracelet. I want it. Ne, Gareki-Kun, do we have time to stop for a moment? I want to try my luck."

"What!?" Gareki sighed. "Fine, whatever!"

Yogi paid the booth keeper and picked up the gun. He shot and missed. "Wha?" He tried again and missed. "Eh?" Another shot, still no luck. "Aw, c'mon?" One more try. "Argh, why can't I hit it?"

"Pathetic. Give me that!" Gareki growled, snatching the gun away from Yogi. "Geeze you're lame."

"Huh?" Yogi asked. One shot. "Wow, Gareki, that was amazing! You hit it!"

Nai tugged at Gareki's arm and pointed at some snack foods. Before the booth keeper knew it, Gareki had nearly cleaned him out, and walked away with a bag full of items. He lead Yogi and Nai away from the booth and dug into the bag to find the bracelet. Handing Nai the food, he turned and handed Yogi the bracelet. "Here," he said.

"Huh? You mean it?" Yogi asked.

"You wanted it, didn't you?" Gareki asked. He smirked, "Unless you've changed your mind, then we can just put it around Nai's neck as a collar and attach a leash so we can keep up with him easier."

"No!" Yogi exclaimed, almost pouting. "I, I didn't change my mind. I do still want it. It's just… I can't remember anyone ever giving me anything before. Thanks, Gareki-Kun!" Yogi smiled and started in for a hug, but Gareki pulled away. "You were so cool, Gareki-Kun." He held the bracelet up, positioning it so that he could still see Gareki through it, as if it were a picture frame and following the dark haired boy's movements with it. "You must have two or three girlfriends. You really seem popular with the girls. _Even I got red just looking at you._" Gareki tried to ignore that last mumbled statement.

"Ga…? Gareki!" a voice called out.

"Wha…?" Gareki turned and looked. "Ts-Tsubame!?"

"Oh Gareki, I'm glad I found you!" Tsubame exclaimed.

"What, already? I was joking!" Yogi exasperated, "Who is this girlfriend A?"

"No," Gareki answered honestly and calmly.

"Huh? NO!" Tsubame exclaimed, "My dream is to marry someone chubby with kind eyes!"

"Well that's news," Gareki prodded her, teasingly. "_Though, I suppose it makes sense,_" he thought.

Tsubame sank to her knees and covered her head. "I can't believe I said that out loud."

"Well, that's definitely HIS total opposite," Yogi said, with an almost relieved sigh. Gareki's eyes quietly shifted back to Yogi, as if daring the blonde to say another word. Much to his chagrin, Nai was nodding in agreement.

"Oh, screw both of you!" Gareki grumbled. "So, what's wrong, Tsubame? Why were you looking for me? Has something happened?" Now Yogi was curious. Gareki barely gave him the time of day, yet this girl, he seemed worried for. Again, the blonde had to remind himself any friend of Gareki's is a friend of his.

"I…I…" Tsubame threw her self at Gareki, wrapping her arms tight around him. "I've killed someone, Gareki! I don't know what I should do!"

"Y-You, what!?" Gareki exclaimed. He gently put his hands on her shoulders. "Tsubame, calm down. Look, let's go back to your place and talk this over. I'm sure we can figure something out." Gareki wasn't sure what to do. The last thing he wanted was to run into Tsubame and Yotaka while he was here. He especially didn't want to run into Tsubame under these conditions. Having Yogi and Nai along simply made everything even more awkward.

Tsubame lead them back to her house. "Sorry to make you walk all this way," she said, "Your friends, too. I wasn't aware you had moved, no wonder you're never home."

"How long have you been looking for me?" Gareki asked with a raised eyebrow. "_I didn't exactly move,_" he thought. He pointed at a spot for Yogi and Nai to sit down, giving both of them a look that dared either of them to challenge him. They quietly obeyed. Suddenly, it was like he had two lost puppy dogs following after him instead of one. He sat down next to Nai, keeping the Niji between himself and Yogi. "It's been two years or so, right? Where's Yotaka?"

"I haven't told him yet. I don't even know how, but I'm sure he knows something's happened," Tsubame said worriedly.

Gareki nodded, "Being twins, you two have always sensed something in each other's feelings." Gareki's eyes shifted uncomfortably toward the two tagalongs sitting next to him. He could accuse both of them for being able to read him, too.

"Why did you kill someone?" Nai asked.

"Nai-Chan, don't be so direct!" Yogi scolded.

"He doesn't understand how to be sensitive about these kinds of things," Gareki sighed. "Look, Tsubame, just tell me what happened. If it was in self defense, maybe we can work something out to help you."

"Over the years, I would start to feel sick. It's been happening much more often lately. I start feeling light headed and dizzy, and everything goes black. When I wake up, I'm somewhere else, and I don't remember where I've been or how I got there. But, there's blood on my clothes. This time was different, I realized there were a lot of dead people, and the blood wasn't just on my clothes, but my hands as well," she explained. "Oh, Gareki! I'm so scared. Grandpa's still in the hospital, Yotaka is always working to try and keep us fed. I didn't know where you were. I just… I just don't know what to do." Gareki wanted to comfort her, but before he could even move, the door slammed open. "KYAAAA!?"

"What the hell are you guys doing to Tsubame?" Yotaka exclaimed, rushing in at them. Gareki moved so that he was between Yotaka and the other two and Yogi quickly snatched Nai up to get him out of the way.

"No, Yotaka, stop!" Tsubame exclaimed, catching hold of her brother. "It's Gareki!"

"G-Gareki?" Yotaka blinked and looked up. "Oh. You're still alive?"

"Nice to see you, too, Yotaka," Gareki answered.

"I'm sorry, all I knew was that Tsubame was crying. I didn't realize you were… Who are these guys?" Yotaka asked.

"They're with me," Gareki answered. "They won't cause any trouble." He smirked, "I do my best to keep them on a tight leash."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Yogi complained. He immediately shut up when he saw the look Gareki threw him in reply.

Gareki smirked. Yogi had no idea what he had just set himself up for by way of being teased. Gareki had told Yotaka that he was involved with stuff that would get him and Tsubame in trouble if they tagged along the last time the two 'brothers' had seen each other. Gareki reached back and grabbed Yogi by the arm, where his new purple bracelet was, making sure the twins were able to see the leather strap. "The blonde forgets his place from time to time, but he brings in the most customers. You're welcome to have some fun for free if you like," Gareki said, sounding as serious as a heart attack.

"Eh…?" Yogi blinked.

Nai was more confused than anybody, which was exactly how Gareki wanted to keep it. Yogi's face turned a bright red, as did Yotaka's and Tsubame's. "I didn't think you were into that sort of thing," Yotaka replied, not sure how to react.

"W-Well… He is sort of cute," Tsubame admitted.

"What the hell, Tsubame!?" Gareki and Yotaka both responded.

"Geeze, I was only joking!" Gareki said, letting go of Yogi, who's face was now as red as Nai's eyes. "_Like I'd let anyone touch Yogi in such a manner!_" he thought. He gave a light chuckle. "It was worth seeing the looks on your faces, though."

"Gareki-Kun, don't use me as a pawn for jokes like that anymore," Yogi complained. Though, he had got the hint, Gareki didn't want the twins to know their association with Circus just yet, considering Tsubame's current situation.

"Is this alright?" Yogi asked as Gareki began rearranging the furniture in the room that Tsubame had told them to use for the night.

"We're lucky we have two beds," Gareki stated, pushing the two of them together, "Three people in one bed would just be too tight."

"But we're staying in a stranger's house," Yogi pointed.

"You heard Tsubame, the people who lived here ran away, so it'll be fine," Gareki said as he threw the sheets across the beds.

"Yeah, but it still feels wrong," Yogi said, rubbing the back of his head. The trio climbed into the bed, Gareki taking the middle, with Nai on his left and Yogi on his right. "So, how do you know them Gareki-Kun?" Gareki fell silent for a moment, shifting a slanted eye toward Yogi, as if annoyed. "Oh, I'm sorry, is it something you don't want to talk about?"

"No, it's fine. I was just wondering where to start," Gareki said, "Let's see, I was eight when my parents sold me…" He paused to test the waters. The look on Yogi's face gave him away, but with Nai in the room, Gareki wasn't about to say or do anything. He wanted to be alone when he confronted Yogi.

"_Hirato-San tried to convince me that everything Gareki and I went through had happened on that ship and nowhere else,_" Yogi thought, "_I allowed them to think they had convinced me of such things. They tried to do it because they thought it was best for me after such a traumatic experience, but I know better. Gareki and I weren't on that ship long enough for me to get to know him the way I do, and there were too many good memories I had of him to have been made in a single week on board that ship. These 'parents' he's referring to, he means the Katashi couple who ran that Inn…_" Yogi hung his head, all of his memories of Gareki and the Katashi Inn were in tact, regardless of what the people of Circus thought.

"Well, my foster parents, I should say. I never knew my real parents, and this couple raised me. They ran an inn, so as soon as I was old enough, they put me to work cleaning the rooms to earn my keep. It was a seedy part of town, so they didn't pull in the kind of money they would have liked. When I was eight, they were offered a large fee and sold me to a slave ship. I was crammed in with a bunch of other kids who had been sold." Gareki purposefully left out any mention of Yogi, watching for some sort of reaction. While he didn't get it verbally, the blonde's face told another story. Perhaps Yogi was just like him, waiting for a moment when it was just the two of them. "After a couple of days, they took on a mob mentality and began to bully the weak. I wasn't weak of course, but I was the smallest, so I became a prime target. Ganging up on me, they tied my hands together and began to take away my two meals a day. One day, I began to notice something strange. Every time they ate, they began to go wild. There was something in the food making them crazy. My last night on the boat, they tried to attack me, but a storm blew in and sank the ship. When I came to, I realized I had washed up on a beach. I went in search of food, walking until I couldn't go any further. When I finally collapsed from hunger, someone came along and found me."

From this point on, Yogi had had no knowledge of Gareki's life. Hirato and Tsukitachi had told him they were watching Gareki from afar, but had never told him how the younger boy faired. The blonde wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his head on his knees listening intently to Gareki's story. "It was a beautiful young woman named Tsubaki. She brought me home and fed me. Yotaka and Tsubame are her younger siblings. They took me in as part of their family, but, they didn't have a lot of money. She fell in love with someone, who ultimately ended up betraying her. He killed her. I don't know the man's face, but if I EVER meet him, I WILL kill him."

"_Oh, my poor Gareki-Kun!_" Yogi thought, "_All this time, I never knew what you had to deal with, what you were going through._"

"Huh…?" Gareki looked over at Yogi, who held out his arms for a hug.

"Can I hug you?" Yogi asked. Never before had Yogi asked permission, but this time, he thought he needed to.

"Wh-what?" Gareki exclaimed.

"Children learn what it feels to be loved through hugs," Yogi stated. "_And Gareki, you need one!_" he thought.

"You're the child!" Gareki exclaimed, pushing Yogi back a bit.

"Gareki, don't kill! I don't get the story, but don't kill!" Nai chimed in, "Killing is wrong."

"You're both so annoying!" Gareki exclaimed, pushing both of them off. He suddenly regretted taking the middle of the bed. "Geeze! Just go to sleep already!"

Gareki's dreams were torn that night. Being so close to Yogi for the first time in years, he allowed his bitter-sweet memories of their time together at the Katashi Inn to over take his dreams, but at the same time, being back in Karasuna and under the same roof as Tsubame, his dreams also turned to the time spent with Tsubaki. Yogi watched quietly as Gareki slept. Yogi himself couldn't sleep. The blonde sat in the bed, watching his childhood friend's sleeping face. He quietly brushed a strand of hair out of Gareki's face and smiled at the younger boy. He could easily tell what kind of dreams Gareki was having; it had always been easy for him to know when Gareki was having a good dream or a nightmare when they were kids. He had become lost in his own thoughts, which were interrupted when he saw movement outside the window.

Yogi put his hand to Gareki's mouth. "Gareki-Kun," he whispered.

"Hmmm?" Gareki's eyes snapped open. "_Y-Yogi?_" he thought.

"Shh…" Yogi raised a finger to his own lips, keeping his voice at a whisper. "Tsubame-Chan is outside."

The three boys quietly slipped outside and followed Tsubame. She was entranced, as if she were sleep walking. "You never went to sleep did you?" Gareki asked.

"Uh… Yeah," Yogi admitted.

"Suspecting Tsubame is a Varuga ever since you heard her story?" Gareki asked.

"S…Sorry," Yogi said, lowering his eyes and hanging his head.

"I was worried of that too," Gareki replied. "_But if she became a 'power holder'… When, why? …! That medicine Tsubaki was giving her and Yotaka. Then that guy that killed her may be with the people Circus is after… Come to think of it, is it possible that that medicine was the same stuff that was given to the kids on the slave ship all those years ago? Damn it all!_" he thought. "Hey? Yogi, can people who become Varuga turn back to normal?" Gareki asked.

"Uh…" Yogi hesitated, not sure how best to answer that question. He knew more about his own situation than anyone in Circus gave him credit for, but Gareki knew nothing about it.

"Got it," Gareki said, taking Yogi's silence to mean 'No.'

"Th-there's a body over there!" Nai exclaimed, "And a picture on its back."

"That's not a picture, it's a wound," Yogi said.

Gareki's eyes widened. "I've seen that before. It's the same as Tsubaki's… Then that means the guy who…" A shadow casts over their backs and they heard something drip and splash on the ground behind them. Turning, they found… "YOTAKA!?" Yotaka looked to be in a similar trance as Tsubame. He held up his hands, which were covered in blood, as were his face and clothes. Yotaka began to suck the blood from his fingers. "Y-Yotaka…? You…?"

"I'm hungry," Yotaka said blankly.

"Gareki!" Yogi exclaimed, snatching up Nai and Gareki each in one arm or the other and leaping away as an energy beam aimed right at them. Yogi landed on a roof top, they looked down and saw the damage the energy beam had done to the ground where they had been standing. Yogi's eyes shifted to Gareki. The look on the dark-haired teen's face communicated every bit of what he was feeling at that moment. "_This isn't right!_" Yogi thought, "_Poor Gareki-Kun, he's been through so much. It's not fair to him for this to happen._" Before Yogi could say a word, another beam came flying at them. Again, Yogi took to the air, moving further away. He sat Gareki and Nai down behind a derelict wall. "Gareki-Kun, take Nai-Chan and get out of here."

"No!" Gareki barked. "You're an outsider in all of this," he reminded the blonde. "I'm going back to try and talk to Yotaka."

Yogi frowned at Gareki. It was true, he'd not been with Gareki during his time here in Karasuna, but he knew the danger of the situation. He held up his arm to block Gareki's path. His eyes reflected a determination that Gareki had never seen in them before. "You can't talk to him," he said regretfully. "Gareki-Kun, please listen to me before he kills us. I'll do what I can, but in his current condition, you'll only wind up dead if you go to him now." Through the determination, Gareki could see it, Yogi was pleading with him. "_I don't want that, Gareki,_" Yogi thought, "_You use to protect me all the time, it's my turn to protect you!_" Yogi flinched, and looked over his shoulder. "He's looking for us. Gareki, please just take Nai and go!" Yogi returned to the air, his swords forming in his hands. "I'll meet you at Karasuna. I'm sorry I can't go with you…" He smiled at them, "See you later."

"_Damnit all. Who does he think he is telling me what to do?_" Gareki thought bitterly. "_They're my…_" He found himself lost in his memories. He remembered several times when Tsubaki and their grandfather called him family, as well as the times Yotaka and Tsubame called him brother. He had started to lead Nai away, but he felt something tug at his heart. He glanced back in the direction Yogi had flown off. There was every bit a chance that one or both of them would die fighting each other. Having recently been reunited with Yogi, and with Tsubame and Yotaka, he wasn't certain he could bear loosing any of them again. His eyes trailed away from the fight. Then there was Nai. Why was it that every time there was a change in his life, he met someone who reminded him the world could still be innocent and pure? Furthermore, why was it that for every new one to come along, he had to loose the first? "_Everything that's_ _pure in this life is either tainted or taken away,_" he thought solemnly, "_I don't want to loose any of them!_" He had to make a decision, and he had to make it quick. "NAI! Go back by yourself," he ordered. "_If I can't do anything for any of them, I will at least know I sent Nai back safely._" He pointed in the direction they had followed to reach their current location. "We came from that direction, remember? Walk the same path, and you'll reach Karasuna. We'll meet with you when we can. I'll even give you my jacket so you don't stand out."

"NO!" Nai refused, throwing his arms around Gareki. "No, no, no!" he whimpered. "Gareki, I don't want to go by myself. I'm scared you'll be broken."

"Don't say such things," Gareki sighed, "If you're so worried, shouldn't it be about Yogi who's up there fighting with Yotaka?"

"Yogi is…strong!" Nai replied.

"WHAT THE HELL!? You stupid animal, are you saying I'm weak? What could you do if you came along?" Gareki growled angrily. He sighed, as his imagination once again ran rampant and instead of a human, he pictured himself scolding a Niji. "You want to see Karoku again, right? Then don't get involved with unnecessary things that don't concern you. Take advantage of the resources those guys at Circus have and keep moving. At the risk of sounding lame… I'm pretty shaken up right now. Yotaka just turned into a Varuga in front of my very eyes. Tsubame may be one too. There's a chance Yotaka was the one who killed Tsubaki. I have no doubt Yogi intends to kill Yotaka or die trying. But, I can't let that happen. Even if I don't see them anymore, they mean a lot to me. All I've ever wanted was for them to be safe forever." He threw his jacket overtop of Nai. "Now, get going! There's an abandoned building where you can hide!"

"_Damn… I'm useless,_" Gareki grumbled, "_Myself and whatever thing that made them this way SHOULD __**DIE!**_"

Yogi was hesitant to harm Yotaka. His initial intentions were to wear him down. He dodged several energy beams that Yotaka hurled at him. Yogi's eyes fixated on the black wings that had sprouted from Yotaka's back. "_He hasn't fully transformed yet. Maybe I can… No, no time to second guess myself._" Yogi landed on the ground and held his swords above his head. "DORNKISTE!" He buried their tips into the ground and a web of thorns sprang into the air. He attempted to capture Yotaka from behind, but an energy beam destroyed them, as Yotaka turned to face them. Yogi smiled, his distraction had worked. He appeared behind Yotaka, crossing his swords together. "GATHER!" he commanded. A net of vines and thorns flew at Yotaka, chasing him in zigzag patterns through the air, until binding him in a large ball, like a bird in a cage. Yogi adjusted the size of the cage so that Yotaka would have limited movement, but could still remain comfortable and unharmed. "Yotaka-Kun, listen to me. I really have no desire to fight you. Please, if anything, I want to help you. For your sake, for Tsubame-Chan's sake. … And for Gareki's sake, too."

Something snapped inside Yotaka's mind. He twitched his eyebrows. "Gareki," he said quietly. "Gare…ki." Yogi's eyes widened as Yotaka began to transform further. Yotaka's wings began to grow larger, and a bright light filled the thorned cage, shattering it and knocking Yogi back. Yotaka's midnight-colored wings flapped as they unfurled into the moonlight. His hair had grown longer and was flowing freely about in the air. He snarled at Yogi and sent another energy ball in the blonde's direction.

Gareki looked up, his eyes widening in horror as he could see the lights from the fight. He saw Yogi hurdling toward the ground, apparently unconscious. "Y-Yogi!?" he gasped. "Damn it all!"

Yogi landed unconsciously on the ground, his phone having fallen out of his pocket. Yotaka landed and crushed the phone under his feet. Yogi's side was bleeding. "_This guy… Had no intention of killing me. Why? Who is he?_" Yotaka wondered. He still had enough of his senses to realize he'd seen the blonde earlier with Gareki and Tsubame. "_Whatever it is he's been doing since he left us, the kind of people Gareki deals with, wouldn't have hesitated just for his sake. So… Who is this guy?_"

"YOTAKA!" Tsubame's voice rang out worriedly. "Yotaka, you…? What's wrong, what happened to you?"

Yotaka turned to find a man in a suit standing with Nai and Tsubame. He had a hand around Nai's mouth and Nai was desperately squirming to get away. He was also holding Tsubame by her hair. The man smiled and pulled Tsubame closer, putting his hand on her shoulder and moving his arm so that it was around Nai's throat. "It's so much more fun to have more people around isn't it, Yotaka?" he chuckled. "This will bring my research that much closer to completion."

"Y-Yogi…?" Nai whimpered worriedly, when his eyes finally settled on the sight. Nai's sense of hearing was sharp enough that he in fact could read Gareki's mind at times, sometimes reaching directly into Gareki's dreams during the night. As much as Gareki denied it during the day, Nai knew that outside of Tsubame and Yotaka there was one person that meant more to the dark-haired teen than life itself. "_No, if anything happens to Yogi, then Gareki…_" he thought worriedly.

"Hey, I've got an idea, Yotaka," the man said with a smile. "Why don't we have a party to celebrate your victory? We'll have lots of fun."

Gareki arrived on the scene and he froze, horrified by what lay before him. "_Nai, Tsubame, how…? When did they get caught?_" he thought. Some stranger was rough housing with them, who was this guy and what did he have to do with what was going on? "_Yotaka?_" The pink haired male looked much different from a few moments ago, having almost completely transformed. "_YOGI!?_" The blonde was out cold and completely immobile. All of Gareki's most precious people were laid out before him in a dangerous situation, and he was at risk of loosing one or all of them if he didn't act fast enough.

The man gave an evil chuckle as his eyes settled on the unconscious blonde, not noticing the sixth person on the field. "Tonight's menu will be… HIM!"

Gareki swooped in, landing a blow to the man's head with his foot, pushing Nai to the left and Tsubame to the right, he moved so that it became a sweeping kick, knocking the man to the ground and as far away as he could. "GAREKI!" Nai happily exclaimed.

"Yotaka…?" Gareki mindlessly muttered, taking in the setting. Yotaka's wingspan was equivalent to his own height, his pink hair was feathered and reached to his knees. He was standing, rather menacingly, over Yogi, who had still not shown any signs of movement up to this point. Yogi still had one of his rapiers in his hand, the other had been dropped and slung aside.

"Gareki," Yotaka growled in response, his eyebrows furrowing.

"What's with that look?" Gareki asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

"This has nothing to do with you, right?" Yotaka asked, "Isn't that what you told me that day?" Yotaka put a hand to his face, as though his head hurt. His body movements suggested he was fighting for control. "You told me to stop trying to act like your brother, remember?"

"Stop this, Yotaka!" Gareki tried to reason, "Tsubame and your grandfather, what'll happen to them if you continue this path?"

"SHUT UP!" Yotaka shrieked, still struggling for control. "Gareki, you're a fool… I'll kill you!"

Gareki's attention was temporarily pulled away from Yotaka, when he heard a laugh. He turned his head to find the stranger had gotten back up and was dusting himself off. "Wonderful," the man said. "You young people are so passionate."

"Who the hell are you?" Gareki demanded. On his way to the scene, he had stopped and grabbed a large metal rail, which he was now gripping so tight he could feel it grating into his hand. Any tighter, and he would have drawn blood.

"Me? I'm just 'someone' from somewhere," the man chortled. "I like games where I can nurture characters, like the one I'm playing right now." The man turned his attention to Yotaka and Tsubame. "I simply wanted to retrieve data on both of the twins, but Yotaka became suspicious of the medicine and began to take Tsubame's share as well. So, even if she resonated, she didn't transform. Yotaka's such a good boy. He kept on taking the medicine for the reward money. He's just that devoted to his family."

Gareki gasped. "YOU!" he snarled, as realization struck him.

"Yotaka!" Tsubame rushed to her brother, throwing her arms around him.

"You bastard… Tsubaki was also…" Gareki growled, lowering his head, but keeping his narrowed eyesight on the man.

"Oh yes. Quite the beautiful creature that one. I believe she was trying to save her little brother. Yotaka's first transformation didn't go very smoothly. In fact, he went berserk and not knowing what was going on, she rushed in head first. I'm not the one who killed her." The man narrowed his eyes at Gareki, as if he knew his next words would strike a nerve. "I wanted to make love to her a little more."

Gareki rushed at the man and swung the piece of metal at him. The man effortlessly stopped it with a single finger. "_What is he?_" Gareki thought. "Don't give me that crap!" Gareki insisted, "Open your mind and think clearly, you're the one who killed her!"

"I've seen your face somewhere before, haven't I?" the man asked. "Yes, I'm quite sure I remember it." He laughed. "Someday, you'll have your own set of flightless wings, silly little human." He began to transform into a monster himself. "I can give them to you now, if you like?" Before anyone knew what was happening, Gareki was stumbling backward and the man's arm was flying off, as Yogi had pushed himself between them and used his saber to slice it off. Yogi stood between Gareki and the man, panting heavily, trying to ignore the pain in his side, yet still holding his hand to it as he acknowledged its presence. The look in Yogi's eyes seemed to be daring the man to even attempt touching Gareki again. "I thought you were dead? What a shame, it would have been fun to watch the little ones cry as Yotaka and I picked you clean." As he spoke, Yogi used his sword in both swinging and thrusting motions to drive the man back several paces. The blonde's breathing was labored from pain as he made this attempt. "Yotaka. This is an order, kill everyone here. Apparently tonight is an all you can eat buffet."

"No!" Tsubame sobbed, still clinging to her brother. "Yotaka, you can't! He won't do it He would never…!"

"Ts-Tsubame…" Yotaka gently wrapped his arms around his sister, both of them now in tears. "I WON'T DO IT! Do you hear me? I won't!"

The man smiled. "Ah, so that's why you still have your humanity is it? I always wondered what was preventing you from completely transforming. So this is what happens with twins; reverse resonating. Tsubame's holding you here. That's interesting, but I don't know what's so attractive about remaining human when you're living a life of poverty."

"If you don't know what it's like to laugh and cry everyday," Yotaka smirked, holding his sister tighter, "To have people, family and friends, who love and care for you no matter what you're going through, then I pity you."

"That's enough," the man said flatly. "I've learned what I was looking for, but now I've lost interest. But let me remind you, you can't return to the past and undo what's already been done. You can't go against the transformation." The man began to transform again, several claws and tentacles sprouting from the nub where Yogi had severed his arm. His power exuded and he attempted to force Yotaka's final transformation.

"Gareki!" Yotaka exclaimed, trying his best to fight back. "Tsubame, run, please," he whispered.

"Yotaka?" Tsubame squeaked worriedly.

"G-Gareki, please, kill me! I don't want to hurt anyone anymore!" he pleaded.

"Y-Yotaka!?" Tsubame and Gareki both called out to him.

"Gyah…!?" Tsubame gasped as she felt her brother's hands grip her neck. One was trying choke her, to crush her throat, the other desperately trying to pull the first away.

"Yotaka, stop!" Gareki exclaimed. He picked up Yogi's discarded saber.

"Please, Gareki, if you don't, I'll kill everyone here," Yotaka pleaded, still trying to pull his hand from Tsubame's neck. He heard her attempt to speak his name, but his hand at her throat made it difficult. "Tsubame, I'm so sorry." he said tearfully. "Gareki, please!"

"_That's what he said,_" Yogi thought, as he stabbed the man's shoulder, "_But can Gareki bring himself to do it?_"

"Don't get in the way," the man said, grabbing Yogi by the hair with his good arm. "Yotaka, do it, now!" He tried again to force Yotaka's transformation.

Gareki approached Yotaka, but Yogi's weapon dispersed in his hand. There was a flash of light and a staff pierced through Yotaka's chest. Tsubame fell to the ground, sputtering for air. Yotaka gave a relieved sigh and put his hands to his sister's cheeks. "Tsubame…"

"Y-Yotaka?" she sobbed.

"Everything's going to be alright, Tsubame," Yotaka assured her. Brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Fly away, somewhere far away and safe…" He turned his eyes to Gareki, who was clearly stunned by the event unfolding before him. Yotaka's body was awash in a soft blue light and slowly dispersing within it, he didn't seem to be experiencing any pain. Gareki and Tsubame were safe, to Yotaka, that's what counted. "Gareki, take care of Tsubame. As her brothers, it's our job to look out for her, right?"

"Yotaka…" Gareki gasped, sinking to his knees. His eyes fell on the staff, he recognized it all too well. "Hirato…"

"No, Yotaka!" Tsubame pleaded, trying to hold on to her brother's body as it disappeared, "Yotaka, please, don't leave me!" she sobbed. "Yotaka!"

Yogi watched silently. He felt a twinge of pain and familiarity, as though for some reason he could not only sympathize with her, but empathize as well, as though loosing a sibling was an experience he could relate to. While Circus had failed to rewrite Yogi's memories of Gareki as they had intended, the memories of his own past before that were hazy. He had believed them when they told him his records had been rewritten to protect his family when he joined Circus. His eyes also landed on the staff. "Hirato-San…?" He looked up to find Hirato floating above them.

"Yogi, stand back!" Hirato ordered, taking a slicing sweep at the man in the suit. Yogi leapt away and covered his face with his hands as Hirato's attack kicked up a whirlwind of dust. When the dust cleared, the man had already escaped and Hirato and Tsukitachi had both rushed off to give chase.

"Tsukitachi, too?" Yogi grumbled, "W-What is Team 1 doing here?" he sank to his knees with a groan, returning his hand to the wound in his left side, wincing in pain.

Nai ran to Tsubame's side to comfort her as the last traces of her brother's existence disappeared into the light. Gareki's eyes remained transfixed on the staff that had killed Yotaka. His body felt numb, his mind was nearly blank. He could hear Tsubame crying. He knew Yogi was in pain. He felt useless and distraught. "_I've lost another precious person,_" he thought, "_And I couldn't do anything to stop it. Yotaka… Wherever Tsubaki-Chan is, I hope you two can reunite and be happy together._"

Suddenly, the severed arm of the man reanimated itself. Springing off the ground, it aimed straight for Yogi. Before Yogi could react, a scythe came down upon the arm. Yogi was suddenly berated with scoldings like no one else from Circus had ever given him before. "What a miserable sight you are. Why are you so clumsy? Look at yourself, scruffy and soiled with blood. Disgusting! You're a disgrace to Circus! Letting your own blood get spilled is such sloppy work!"

Gareki's eyes quietly shifted in the direction of Yogi and the new female voice. Who the hell was this person that dared to talk to Yogi in such a manner after everything that had just happened? She was a small girl with curly blue hair. "Kiichi from Ship One," Yogi groaned, hanging his head. When it came to being serious about work, this girl was worse than Tsukumo, only much less robotic. There wasn't a single person from Ship Two, with the possible exception of Iva that she ever had a kind word for. "You hesitated because the Varuga was an acquaintance of someone you knew." Gareki flinched at those words, his eyes now becoming fixated on the little blue haired wench. Even Nai, who usually liked everyone was eyeing her angrily. "Because of that you let the tables get turned on you. You're too soft and so naïve, Yogi. It makes me sick! Honestly, to think that an idiot like YOU is the same rank as someone as cute and brilliant as myself. What an outrageous nuisance!"

Yogi looked away from her, his eyes settling on the ground. He already felt bad enough about the way things had turned out, but now, he didn't even feel he had the right to look at Gareki on the whole, let alone in the face, and he could feel the younger teen's blue eyes staring right through him and Kiichi both. "How long have you been here?" he asked quietly. She knew he had hesitated, which meant she had to have been present long before things had escalated to the point they were now.

What Yogi wasn't aware of was that the anger he felt from Gareki's otherwise blank stare wasn't targeted at him, but at the girl. "Oh, good job being a decoy! Thank you for working so hard to be the bait!" she giggled, placing a daintily curled right hand to her lips, with an equally daintily curled left hand resting just level with her right wrist. Her mouth was opened in the cutest smile she could muster, and her eyes were closed. Cute or not, neither Gareki or Nai were swayed of their original impression of her. In fact, the words 'decoy' and 'bait' only made Gareki angrier at her.

"Yotaka, Yotaka," Tsubame was quietly sobbing.

Gareki turned and started to move. He was on the verge of slapping the smile right off this blue haired little trollop, and if her top hat went along with it, all the better. Yogi had done his best to try and get everyone out safely, even put his own life at risk several times and loosing untold amounts of blood in the process. Tsubame and Gareki had just been forced to watch their brother turn into a blood thirsty monster, only to be killed before their very eyes, and this cutesy little tart was worried about things like RANK? Before Gareki could even move, Kiichi flew off to catch up with Hirato and Tsukitachi.

Nai sat holding Tsubame. "_Tsubame-Chan is crying,_" he thought. His eyes shifted to Yogi, who had forced himself to go to Gareki's side. "_Yogi is hurt…_" He looked at Gareki.

"Gareki-Kun…?" Yogi softly called out the younger boy's name. He felt ashamed of himself and didn't look directly at Gareki. Thanks to Kiichi, he barely felt he had the right to speak Gareki's name anymore. "_I'm sorry, Gareki, I let you down,_" he thought, teary eyed. He subconsciously tightened the grip on the wound on his side. Searing pain shot through him and he sank to his knees next to Gareki.

Gareki quietly looked at him. Now was not the time to talk with Yogi about the things he'd wanted to talk about. "Hey," he said softly. "Those wounds look pretty bad." Yogi flinched, his eyes widening, his hand tightening around the wound. The blonde had expected a whole new assortment of accusations and belittling the way Gareki had been treating him lately. But Gareki's voice actually held no traces of emotion, good or bad. "_Yogi, I don't blame you,_" Gareki thought, "_I told you to stay out of this, you were just an outsider looking in. Now, look at what's happened to you._" Gareki sighed. "Are you alright?"

"Ah!?" Yogi blinked. "_He's worried about me?_" he thought, turning to look at Gareki. "Gareki…" He gave the dark haired boy a sad smile. "Yes, I'm fine, thanks for asking." Yogi's face was solemn, but Gareki could see the silent elation dancing within those violet, tear soaked eyes over the fact that he'd cared enough to ask.

Gareki dug his fingers into the dirt beneath him, his eyes returning to the ground. "I picked up your weapon, but it vanished."

Yogi gave a slight smile. "That's because only I can use it. If anyone else touches it, it disappears."

Nai silently watched the two older boys, and put a hand to his heart. He could tell Gareki wasn't physically hurt, and though he wasn't crying, he looked like he was. Nai wasn't sure why, but he felt a pain in his own chest, a sadness that he had no understandable reason for.

Yogi was sitting as close to Gareki as he thought he could get away with, now. He was afraid Gareki would push him away again, but wanted to reach over and consol his friend. Just like that night at the Katashi Inn, he wanted to take Gareki into his arms, and let the younger boy cry into his shoulder, to hold him and let him know everything was going to be alright, that he wasn't alone anymore. Before Yogi could even make such a move, Tsubame looked up at them. "Yogi… Are you a friend of the person who killed Yotaka? Are you with those people?"

"…Yes…" Yogi answered regretfully. Whatever anger she held toward Hirato and Kiichi at this moment, he was willing to take the full brunt of. There was nothing she could possibly say that would make him feel any lower than Kiichi already had.

"No, Tsubame…" Gareki interjected. "I know what you're thinking. But, they're people from Circus."

"Circus?" Tsubame parroted, looking up and wiping the tears from her eyes. Who was this person for Gareki to stand up for him at a time like this? She blinked and blushed for a second as she realized. When Gareki had first come to live with them, he had done his best to distance himself from them, as though he was afraid he'd get hurt if he let them get too close. There had been nights during that time where she remembered passing Gareki's room to hear him wake up from nightmares, the only word he ever spoke when those nightmares occurred… "_YOGI…? So this is that person he was calling for? After all these years, he's finally found him?_" she thought. Distraught with her own situation, she never even stopped to think about it until now.

Gareki nodded at her, not knowing she had put two and two together. "You've heard of Circus, right?" he asked. "They're an elite group of people who capture special criminals. Due to a series of circumstances, I've become involved with them. I learned about these creatures called Varuga. They're post-humans, or power holders who feast on humans to keep their own power in check. It was people like them who broke Yotaka and killed Tsubaki-Chan. It is Circus who hunts these people down trying to stop them."

"Gareki…" Yogi's voice interrupted softly. Gareki blinked and looked to Yogi. "I'll explain the rest," he offered with a soft smile. Gareki nodded. "The one who created the post humans is an organization the government calls Kafka. There are two main types of Varuga. There's the Kafka themselves who are created through cell infusion. Then there are the ones who have become power-holders who have had their cells damaged by bodily fluids and blood of the Kafka. This later classification of post-humans were originally victims like Yotaka. That medicine Yotaka took is why he changed. As members of Circus, our duty is to stop the time of those people whose distorted evolution has been forced by the desires of others, and to release them from all their chains. … NO, I'm sorry, release is too kind of a way to say it." He sighed. Gareki was watching him quietly, yet intently. He didn't realize Gareki noticed him trembling. "There's no way to cure people who have become post-humans. The only way is to kill them."

"Then Yogi, I want you to kill me as well!" Tsubame stated.

"Wha…? Tsu…" Gareki coughed in shock.

"Tsubame-Chan!?" the three boys exclaimed.

Gareki was on his feet and at her side in the blink of an eye, holding her wrist. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? YOU'RE NOT A VARUGA! You're not a post-human power holder. Tsubame, you're no monster," he tried to reason with her.

Yogi looked away. He refused her request. Regardless of what Gareki thought of him right now, the fact remained that he'd failed to protect someone Gareki was close to and he wasn't about to let Gareki suffer loosing both of them tonight. "I took that medicine, for a while, too," she reminded him, "Some day I may change like Yotaka. Besides…" She hung her head and began crying again, digging her nails into the dirt with her free hand, "Yotaka isn't here anymore. I'm afraid to be alone. Tsubaki's dead, Grandpa's been hospitalized and didn't even recognize me when I went to visit him the other day. Yotaka's dead now, too," she sobbed.

"But the old man IS still alive," Gareki pointed out. "Haven't the two of you been working really hard to pay his hospital fees?"

"To be honest, we never had enough money for that at all," she sniffled. Gareki's eyes widened, he'd had no idea they were still struggling so much. "But the nurses told us in confidence that an old friend of Grandpa's had been sending money to pay for it."

Nai and Yogi both gave a quiet gasp and flinched. Their eyes settled on Gareki for a moment, then both looked at each other, their red and violet eyes locking with one another, as if there was some sort of silent understanding between them. They both suddenly felt they knew what Gareki had been doing in the time since he left his home with the twins. Hirato had stated Gareki was a thief who seemed to be looking for large sums of money, after all. Yogi gave a quiet smile, his eyes returning to Gareki. "Tsubame…" Gareki started.

"If I'm gone, it's alright," she whimpered, "I just want to disappear."

Gareki knelt down next to her. "Then what, Tsubame?" he asked. She blinked up at him. "Yotaka became suspicious of those drugs and took your share to protect you. If you throw your life away now, it'll mean his sacrifice for you was in vain. You heard what he said, he wants you to find somewhere safe. I…"

There was a bright glow of light in the distance. The group of four looked up to see the light, Yogi simply turning his head, as he was in too much discomfort to move much more of himself. "Hirato and the others… That man's been defeated," he stated.

"_The man who killed Tsubaki and Yotaka is finally dead? That is what I wanted the most, but… Is this feeling of frustration simply because of I didn't kill him myself?_" Gareki thought.

"Hirato-San," Yogi frowned as his captain rejoined them.

"You look like you want to say something Yogi?" Hirato asked. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed this statement only seemed to make Yogi even more mad than he already was. The blonde was not an easy person to anger. "Gareki was attacked by a Leichnam-Macht in the Niji Forest," Hirato stated, reminding them of the monster that had absconded Gareki when they had reached Nai and Karoku's cave. "However, he was unhurt. It seems that for whatever reason, their aim was not to kill or eat him but bring him back alive. Team 1 was already looking into the events that had been taking place here. It was their responsibility. But, you boys said you wanted to come here, so I agreed, letting Gareki act as bait." Hirato saw the flash of anger in Yogi's eyes. He realized he had to tread carefully around the blonde prince in his current state. Yogi was not easy to anger, but when it happened, he was frightening. If Hirato wasn't careful with his words now, there was a risk of Yogi becoming someone else entirely different from his usual carefree self, and he would not be easy to control. "… IF the ones who attacked Gareki appeared again, or were in fact the same people Division 1 were chasing, it would be killing two birds with one stone."

Gareki flinched, considering Yotaka's transformation, 'birds' may have been a poor choice of words. "HIRATO!" Yogi started to scold him.

"It appears I owe you another one," Tsukitachi stated, rubbing the back of his head, and interrupting Yogi.

"That's three now, right?" Hirato said, looking to his former partner who was now his 'superior', as he was stationed as captain of the First Ship. "My bill's getting pretty high, you know," he said with a wink.

"Right then," Tsukitachi said, turning to Tsubame and holding out his hand, "We'll have to ask you to come with us now, Miss."

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Gareki demanded. "Tsubame…?" He was surprised when she willingly put her hand in Tsukitachi's to let him lead her away. "You're not alone, you know," he assured her. "People like you… Tsubame, from now on, there will be others around you."

"Even so…" she said quietly. She turned and looked at him. "Gareki, even you left us. You left for somewhere far away, too, right? We thought you hated us, Gareki. After Tsubaki died and you left, we were always so lonely." She turned and looked at Gareki, then quietly shifted her eyes toward Yogi and back to Gareki. "I couldn't understand why. If anything, I thought at least you knew how that felt."

"Tsubame, I…" Gareki started to reach out for her, but she flinched away, turning to Tsukitachi.

"I'm ready to go," she said quietly.

"Gareki…" Nai and Yogi both looked on quietly, but worried for their friend.

Tsukitachi carried Tsubame to the hospital to visit her grandfather once more. She over heard the nurses gossiping about who the old man must be if Circus was taking an interest in him, and how the young man who had been paying the old man's bills was so mysterious and gorgeous. At Tsubaki's insistence, they gave her the name of the boy. "I believe the old man said his name was Gareki," one of the nurses stated.

Meanwhile, Hirato sent Yogi back to the ship to have his injuries treated and personally took Gareki to take care of his final business in town. "Have you finished your business here in Karasuna?" Hirato asked. "You know," he chuckled, "If you said something about the renewal procedure for the land, I would have made sure it was taken care of. Are you protecting your family's graves?"

"I have no family," Gareki grumbled. "I've always been alone," he insisted. "_I can't afford to let others get close,_" he thought, "_I couldn't save Yotaka, I wasn't the one who killed Tsubaki's murderer, and now Yogi's hurt because of me too. This is why I always told myself letting others get close was a bad idea._"

Hirato smiled and chuckled, catching Gareki by the collar. "You're always so cute when you play tough," he said. "Tell me, did you leave them so they wouldn't get involved? So that your actions wouldn't get them in trouble as well?" He pulled Gareki and Nai up into his arms and flew back to the ship. "_He's silent, I'll take that as a yes,_" he thought. "Come on, we have to get back before Yogi and Akari tear the ship apart."


	8. 8 - I Care

_**Karneval: Innocence Lost**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Welcome to Chapter 8. Thank you all for following me in this endeavor up to this point. If any of you are fans of Akari-Sensei, I'm sorry if you don't like the way I portray him in this chapter; I'm going off of what the Manga's told us he's done in the past. Oh, and I don't think I've mentioned ages for a while… So, just a reminder, everyone else is their proper age except Gareki is 16 (not 15), Tsukumo 17 (rather than 16), and Yogi 18 (not 21). Ah, and sorry for extreme Emo-Gareki!

_**Chapter 8: I Care**_

When they returned to the ship, Nai requested a chance to check on Yogi, worried for the blonde lieutenant's injuries. Gareki was reluctant to join him, he was in no mood for people at the moment, but he couldn't deny the fact that after everything Yogi had gone through in this whole ordeal, he was a little worried for the older teen's wellbeing. After all, Yogi was terrified of doctors, and especially of Dr. Akari; the healing process can't be easy when you're afraid of the person treating you.

When they reached the medical ward, they found Yogi wasn't lying about the way the doctor treated him. The blonde was strapped to the bed, to prevent him from trying to run, and had a towel in his mouth to prevent him from screaming. "_What the hell kind of doctor is this guy?_" Gareki thought.

Yogi was conscious and squirming about, trying to get free of the binds before Dr. Akari returned to the room. He had tried to insist he was fine and would simply go to his room to heal, but Hirato had been insistent on proper medical attention, as the wound was acquired during a Varuga fight. "I don't recall permitting visitation?" Dr. Akari's voice came from behind the two younger boys.

Gareki and Nai turned to face Dr. Akari. "H-hi-Hirato-San said we could come see how Yogi was doing," Nai answered. He didn't fear the young pink-haired doctor like Yogi did, but there was no denying the thirty-three year old made the Niji nervous.

Gareki simply glared at the doctor silently for a moment. The look in those blue eyes actually gave Akari the chills, though he refused to show fear toward a sixteen year old. "You look like you've got something to say, Gareki?" the doctor asked.

"I'm just curious," Gareki stated, his hands slumped into his pockets, he motioned toward Yogi with his head. "Is this your usual bedside manner?"

Akari smirked. "_Ah, so that's it?_" he thought. "It is for Yogi," he chuckled, approaching the bed and signaling for the younger boys to follow him. "But then, Yogi's no ordinary patient… Are you Yogi?"

"Mmhph…" Yogi whimpered trying to squirm free. "_Bad enough I have to put up with Akari-Sensei, but I don't want Gareki to see me like this!_" he thought.

"Honestly," Akari grumbled, "I've already stitched you up, if you keep squirming like that, you're going to burst the seams and reopen the wounds. You've got visitors, you could at least pretend to behave yourself."

"_If you don't want him thrashing about,_" Gareki thought. "Have you given him anything to help him sleep or to cut the pain?" he asked, trying to sound more curious than worried.

"Why would I?" came the nonchalant reply. "The pain will only make him tougher later on."

"_NO, it's only making him fear you even more,_" Gareki thought. The doctor tried to ignore the fact that the dark haired teen was staring daggers at him.

"Ga-re-hi-hum," Yogi gave a muffled attempt at calling Gareki's name through the white cloth stuffed in his mouth. Gareki looked down at Yogi, to see those tear soaked violet eyes pleading with him for some help getting out of this place. "_At least he did come to check on me,_" Yogi thought.

Gareki tried to pry his eyes away from Yogi's. Just like when they were kids, he couldn't stand seeing them that way. "The runt here wanted to see how you were doing," Gareki said as he managed to look away.

Yogi almost felt his heart sink. Of course Gareki wasn't here for him, he was here for Nai. "_Gareki, I'm sorry I let you down,_" he thought. He turned his eyes to Nai.

"You seemed to be hurt pretty bad," Nai said, leaning against the side of the bed. Nai's animal instincts were telling him to climb on the bed and snuggle with Yogi. Animals are able to sense when someone's feeling both physical and emotional pain, and somehow, being near them is enough to alleviate such sufferings. At this moment, Nai could tell Yogi was experiencing a lot of both. "So, I wanted to come see how you were doing."

"Nai-Ch-han," Yogi attempted to smile around the towel as he called the half-Niji's name.

Gareki was being absent minded about his actions, his thoughts were in a hazed fog over everything that had transpired. In truth, he wasn't feeling himself at all. He stood quietly by the bed, his eyes watching the doctor, but his hands on the bedside at the head of the bed.

Akari was wandering around the room, checking Yogi's vitals on the few machines he did have the eighteen year old hooked up to. For the time being, Yogi was calm, because the doctor's attention wasn't directly on him. "Everything appears to be ok as far as your vitals are concerned," the doctor stated, turning back to the bed. "Now, it's been nearly an hour since I left you alone in here, I supposed I'd better make sure you haven't reopened a wound and started bleeding again from all this fuss you're making."

Between Akari and the bearded old doctor, Yogi ultimately would have preferred the old doctor. The moment Akari began to approach the bed, the panic returned to the blonde's eyes. Gareki's eyes stayed transfixed on the pink haired doctor the entire time, but he still wasn't paying attention to his own actions. Yogi closed his eyes as the doctor pulled the sheets down. Gareki's face flushed a light shade of pink, he hadn't been prepared for the sight of Yogi being shirtless. Yogi whimpered and started to try and squirm until he felt something he hadn't expected. Blinking up, toward the dark haired teen, he realized Gareki's hand was gently rested on the top of his head, similar to how he'd held Nai's hand when the half-Niji had collapsed from Karoku's attempted telepathic contact.

Dr. Akari raised an eyebrow. Gareki was subconsciously giving Yogi the comfort and support he needed at the moment. Yogi closed his eyes and gave a quiet sigh. He stopped struggling and ignored the doctor's presence in favor of the feeling of Gareki's fingers running through his golden tresses. Gareki only half realized what he was doing, but made no movements either to draw attention to the fact that he was doing it or to stop. There was still a part of him that felt fiercely protective of the childlike blonde. As if following suit, Nai placed both his hands over Yogi's right hand, gently holding it, to further comfort him. "_What a nuisance,_" Akari thought, "_But at least he's staying still long enough for me to check him over like this, I suppose._" Akari smiled. "Well, you seem to be alright for now," he said, throwing the sheet back over Yogi. "Give yourself a day or two, and you'll be back to your usual obnoxiously spunky self." Akari returned his attention to Gareki and Nai. "I'm afraid I have to ask the two of you to leave. My patient needs his rest."

"Is that really why you want us to leave?" Gareki asked, "Or do you just derive pleasure in making him afraid of you?"

"Perhaps the answer is both?" Akari answered flatly, watching for a reaction. He chuckled when Gareki's eyes narrowed at him. "Relax, I don't make the boy suffer unnecessarily," he tried to reassure Gareki, "I AM a doctor after all."

"Myhr…!" Yogi growled around the towel. "_Lies! He's a cold-hearted sadistic monster!_" the blonde thought.

"I don't think Yogi sees it that way," Nai chirped. The young albino flinched when the doctor's pink eyes fell upon him.

"You boys heard me," Akari stated firmly, pointing toward the door. "OUT! You'll be able to see him again once he's healed. I've got a few choice words for Hirato about letting you in here to disturb my work, as it is." He turned his attention to Yogi, "And as for you, I expect you to be asleep the next time I come in here."

"_Easy for you to say!_" Yogi thought, "_How am I supposed to sleep when I know you're around?_"

"Tsk, uppity pink bastard," Gareki growled. He grabbed Nai's wrist and lead the half-Niji back to their room. "Come on, Nai. We're clearly not wanted. Don't worry, that idiot will be fine."

Nai quietly blinked up at Gareki. Something told him Gareki didn't truly believe that, but was trying to convince himself of it. Gareki slammed the door to their room shut, flicked off his shoes and his jacket and climbed into the top bunk, pulling the covers over his head. "Hey, Gareki?" Nai started.

"NOT NOW, NAI!" came Gareki's muffled reply from under the covers. Gareki sighed rolled so he was facing Nai and pulled the covers just so the half Niji could see his face. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to snap, but I'm REALLY not in the mood for dealing with anyone right now, alright?" Nai gave a quiet nod. "Why don't you go spend some time with Tsukumo-Chan until you're ready to head to bed?"

Nai blinked and nodded. "Oh… Okay," he agreed, turning to leave the room.

"Oh, and tell the Hirato and the Sheep not to bother me about when it's time to come eat," Gareki said before Nai made it out the door. "I don't really have much of an appetite."

Nai nodded again. "Alright." He closed the door and left to find Tsukumo.

Gareki sighed and buried himself back under the covers. He wanted to be alone to collect his thoughts, to sort through his memories both good and bad. Everything he had done since leaving Tsubame and Yotaka all seemed for naught now. "_I had left them for a life of thievery to collect money to help with their grandfather's medical bills. I had pushed away anyone and everyone I came in contact with during that time. I've spent the last eight years believing Yogi dead, trying to convince myself he never existed and then had to deal with the death of Tsubaki as well. With Yotaka and Tsubame still in this world, I couldn't convince myself she had been my imagination as well,_" he thought as he recollected himself, "_I had tried my best not to let anyone else get close, finding it easy to leave my accomplices behind if something went wrong during a 'job' because they were just useful pawns. I've gone through the last two or three years of my life without any real friends at all. Suddenly, thanks to a single twist of fate during that heist at Lady Mine's mansion, I find myself with a half-Niji tag along. Through association with the little hybrid, I've suddenly found myself ironically reunited with everyone from my past. I should be happy, but I'm not!_"

Gareki rolled on his back and pulled the covers down to stare up at the ceiling. "Tsubaki and Yotaka are dead," he mumbled aloud, "Tsubame-Chan's been taken to God-Know-Where to have God-Knows-What done to her by ship one, the old man's in the hospital and doesn't even recognize his own granddaughter anymore," He moved his right hand so that it was against his forehead and mindlessly began running a finger along the frame of his goggles. "I don't have to steal to help pay for him any longer, Hirato and Tsukitachi will make sure Circus sees he's taken care of. I keep trying to distance myself from Nai, but it doesn't work. I agreed to help him find Karoku, but once he does, I know he won't need me around anymore. I just feel so useless." He sighed and sat up, leaning his back against the wall. He tucked his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, resting his chin on top. "I'm already well aware I can't stay here when this is all over. I'm just a civilian, after all."

He turned his head downward, so that his forehead was now against his knees, his eyes shut tight. "_After all this time of pushing people away, once this is through, I'll be the one standing alone. There won't be anyone left who'll need me,_" he thought. Gareki gasped and flinched, looking up toward the door, as Yogi's face flashed in his head. "_**YOGI,**_" he growled. "Why should I care what that doctor does to him? He's been with Circus all this time, he didn't need me then, he certainly doesn't need me now." Gareki sighed, who was he trying to fool? "But I do care, damnit! I care about him. I cared about Yotaka, and I still care about Nai and Tsubame. I care about them, and that's what hurts most of all."

He rolled over and pulled the covers back over his head with a disheartened sigh. He still had no idea how Yogi had missed him just as much, how Hirato and Tsukitachi were asked on a daily basis what news they had of how he fared and where he was. His last memories of the blonde had been that final moment before he hit his head on the ship, Yogi desperately calling out for him, as he silently pleaded for Yogi to look the other way so as to spare him the gruesome sight of what would have happened. Neither of them were aware that Hirato and Tsukitachi had sunk the ship, they both believed that had been a storm. Gareki had no idea that Yogi had been the one who saved him in that last moment, just before it sank. There was so much they needed to talk about, and he was aware of that. But at the moment, he had a brother to mourn.

Meanwhile, Yogi was in his own tormented little world. He'd managed to calm down a little in the two hour absence of Dr. Akari. No doubt, he and Hirato were having one of their infamous arguments, which would only bode ill for Yogi when the 'good doctor' returned. But for the moment, Yogi was more concerned for Gareki than for himself. Not knowing Gareki had turned Nai out, he thought certain Nai was doing everything possible to comfort the dark haired teenager. But that thought didn't make things much better. Yogi wasn't certain why, but he felt bitterly jealous of the relationship between Nai and Gareki. He had no problem with the child himself, but the way Nai and Gareki got along, when Gareki kept pushing everyone else away. "_Maybe I'm just being selfish about it,_" he scolded himself, "_But I wanted to be the one to comfort Gareki. At first, I thought he'd come in here to see me on his own accord. Was Nai-Chan really the only one who wanted to see me?_" He sighed, wishing he could roll to one side or the other, laying on his back was becoming uncomfortable, as was the cloth the doctor had left stuffed in his mouth. He turned his head to the side and forced a cough, trying to breath. "_Akari-Sensei could have at least took the cloth out of my mouth before leaving me completely unattended! Why do I always get the short end of the stick?_"

Yogi sighed again, trying to take short controlled breaths through his nose. His eyes were teary and he wasn't sure if it was from the discomfort in his body, or the pain in his heart. "_Gareki-Kun must really hate me,_" he continued to think, "_He hasn't shown any signs of being happy to see me since he got here. Perhaps it's like Hirato-San said, he simply didn't recognize me? But, he's keeping himself so distant._" Yogi dug his fingers into the bed beneath him and gave a soft whimper. "_I tried to save Yotaka, I really did. It wasn't my fault Hirato-San interjected, and it's not like I knew we were being used as bait; I never would have stood for it if I had known. Gareki lost everything he held dear, all in one go tonight, and he probably blames me for it._" Thinking about it though, if he were in Gareki's place, that's how he'd probably see it too. He tilted his head back upwards and forgot to breath through his nose as he sighed. Unfortunately, this action caused him to suck down a fiber from the cloth, sending him into a choking fit of coughs and gags.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how one looked upon it, Akari had returned to check on him right at that moment. "YOGI!?" The doctor rushed in, removed the cloth and undid the straps holding the blonde in place, helping him sit up until he could get his breath. "Honestly," the doctor chastised, "Breath through your nose next time!"


	9. 9 - Silver and Gold

_**Karneval: Innocence Lost**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Just a little note, when I call Nyanperowna a "hir" there have been times where the Manga has called Nyanperowna "her", but I think there have also been times where they've referred to Nyanperowna as "him". Even if the character is female, shi's being played by a male fursuiter (Yogi), and actually appears genderless either way. From what I've been told, by someone online who claimed to be a real-life hermaphrodite, the proper way to address a hermaphrodite (or shemale) is "hir" and "shi", so I'm going on good faith with that and addressing Nyanperowna as such, because it's sounds better (and is much easier to write) than Futurerama's "Schlee".

_**Chapter 9: Silver and Gold**_

Yogi was back up and on his feet within a matter of days, just as Doctor Akari had said. Gareki, on the other hand did not heal so easily. Nai was constantly turned out of their room, sent to be with Yogi and Tsukumo, both of whom were refused entrance. He ate when the Sheep brought food to the room, in order to placate the Sheep, but only took small portions. "It's been a week, and he's still not acting himself," Yogi worried.

"It's no surprise," Tsukumo stated, "It takes some people weeks, or even a couple of months to come to terms with the loss of someone close to them. To Gareki-Kun, Yotaka was like a brother."

Tsukumo blushed when she noticed the look Yogi shot her. She quietly looked away from the violet eyed prince. "I just wish he'd let us in there to talk to him," Yogi sighed. His eyes quietly shifted to Nai. He was surprised that even the little half-Niji was being turned out. "Ne, Nai-Chan, has he said anything to you at all?"

"Nuh-uh," Nai said, shaking his head. "Whenever I try to talk to him, all he ever says is, 'Go play with Tsukumo-Chan and that blonde idiot,' or 'Go bother the Sheep.'"

Yogi hung his head. "_I knew it,_" he thought broken heartedly.

"Maybe we should include him in the parade we're helping Division 1 with today," Tsukumo suggested, quickly trying to change the subject. "I'm sure Nai-Chan can convince him to participate."

"That's a great idea, Tsukumo-Chan!" Yogi said.

"Huh?" Nai blinked. "I'll ask, but how would that help?"

"It's important for time to heal his wounds," Yogi stated, "But staying locked up in his room all day isn't good for him. He needs a chance to get out and do something so that his feelings change too."

"Alright, count me in!" Nai exclaimed, "I'll ask Gareki, too."

The door to Nai and Gareki's room slammed open. Yogi broke into a sudden cold sweat, he didn't have to turn around to know Gareki was starring daggers at him, he could feel it. "You guys are obnoxiously loud," Gareki grumbled rubbing the back of his head. He had heard every word they said. "If the runt wants to go, he's more than welcome to it. It's not like you two won't be there to keep him company. But don't drag me into this nonsense."

Yogi whipped around. "It's not nonsense, Gareki-Kuuun!" he exclaimed.

"It's nonsense, pure and simple!" Gareki barked. "How in the hell is dressing up in some weird-ass animal costume supposed to make me feel better?"

"Well," Yogi giggled, "You never know until you try. C'mon, Gareki-Kun! If not for yourself, then for me?" Gareki glared at him. "_Guess he didn't take the hint,_" Yogi thought.

"NO!" Gareki refused. "_Trying to pull that crap with me? It worked when we were kids damn it, but you've got a long way to go before I fall for it now._"

"Then for Nai-Chan?" Yogi sighed.

Nai looked up at Gareki with his big red eyes. The dark haired teen sighed. "Tsk, FINE!" he grumbled in agreement.

Yogi winced, but tried to remain calm. That had cut him to the quick. "Thank you, Gareki!" Nai exclaimed, throwing his arms around Gareki. "It wouldn't be as much fun without you."

Yogi turned away. "I'll go find you guys something to wear," he said.

"Yogi…?" Nai blinked, watching the blonde walk away.

"It's not my place to say, Gareki-Kun, but Yogi is really striving to gain your acceptance," Tsukumo quietly pointed out, feeling sorry for her partner.

"_Damn, I wasn't trying to hurt his feelings,_" Gareki thought.

Yogi returned with the outfits he picked out for Nai and Gareki. Nai's clothes were something along the male equivalent of Gothic Lolita, a pair of shorts with a gentlemen's undershirt and collar and a long jacket and tiny matching top hat. To say Nai looked both cute and sophisticated in the outfit was an understatement.

Gareki's was a gentleman's tux, something like a butler's uniform, with a pair of white gloves, a black necktie, and a pair of goat horns in place of his trademark goggles. Yogi giggled to himself. "_I was right, Gareki looks so suave in that,_" he thought.

"I feel ridiculous," Gareki grumbled, looking himself in the mirror.

"Awe, c'mon!" Yogi complained, "I painstakingly picked this out just for you. I think it looks great."

"You would," Gareki replied.

"Eh…?" Yogi blinked.

"Gareki, you look…" Nai hesitated, trying to think of the right word to convey what he was trying to say, "Different."

"Of course I do, I'm wearing different clothes," Gareki sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I think he meant to say you look cool," Yogi corrected, as he started putting on his own outfit. "_He was probably trying to cheer you up. Sounds like it failed,_" he thought.

"Nyanperowna?" Gareki asked, "Is that the only costume you ever wear?"

"Sure is. Nyanperowna is the Circus mascot," Yogi giggled as he put the head on, "The kids love hir."

"What they love is the candy you give out," Gareki poked, "If they knew who was really inside that thing, I'm willing to bet there'd be a whole 'nother story." He smirked playfully, "Maybe I should unmask you during the parade and tell all the kiddies you kidnapped the real Nyanperowna?"

"Don't even joke of such a thing, Gareki-Kun!" Yogi hissed. "Honestly, Gareki-Kun, stop being such a spoil-sport, this will be a lot of fun, I promise. Look, if you're still in a bad mood by the end of the day, I'll… I'll stop talking to you for the rest of the month!"

"I'm going to hold you to that," Gareki threatened.

Yogi suddenly regretted offering that challenge. He knew how Gareki worked. Once a challenge was accepted, Gareki would do everything in his power to meet or surpass it. "_An entire month without speaking to Gareki-Kun, what was I thinking?_" he scolded himself.

At some point during the parade, Gareki noticed Nai staring up at him. "What is it, Nai?" he asked.

"A-Are you having fun, Gareki?" the little hybrid asked.

"Yeah, I suppose I am," Gareki begrudgingly admitted, brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes. Gareki tried to ignore the comments from the women they passed. Yogi had pinned the nail on the head when he accused Gareki of being popular with the women. Perhaps it was because he'd turned himself into something of a puckish rouge or gentleman's thief during the last two or three years, but it never failed, the women were always swooned by his good looks. Though, he never bothered to pay attention to such things. However, the real annoyance came when the kids arrived. Initially attracted by Nyanperowna, several of them gathered around Nai and Gareki, having taken notice of the new comers.

"Are those horns real?" one boy asked, trying to reach up and touch the horns on Gareki's head.

"That hat is so cute," one girl commented to Nai.

"Get these brats off of us, already, would ya'?" Gareki grumbled.

"Alright children," Yogi called, using his Nyanperowna voice, "Everyone line up and I'll pass out the candy bars." He smiled as the children did as he asked, each one attempting and failing in their own way to pronounce the cat's name, 'Nyanta', 'Nyansuke', 'Nyaroron', 'Nyanpero'.

Gareki blinked. Yogi was getting along with the kids just fine. Same as he did with Nai, if not better. He tried not to smile. "_You still haven't lost that childlike innocence I loved and tried so hard to protect, have you, Yogi?_" he thought.

"I need some help!" a familiar voice rang out.

Gareki looked up and stifled a growl when he saw who it was. "Kiichi-Chan?" Yogi greeted her.

"_How in the hell can you greet her so pleasantly after the way she talked to you last time?_" Gareki thought.

"You make a cute Cheshire Cat," Yogi complimented.

This comment annoyed Gareki even further. "Until you see her personality, then there's nothing cute about her," he mumbled under his breath.

She was trying to get Yogi to come with her to hunt down one of the First Ship's Rabbits. Apparently, while Second Ship had Sheep, First Ship had rabbits. Gareki smiled when Yogi originally turned her down. "Sorry, busy," he stated as he handed out the candy bars, "I can't disappoint the little ones."

"But this is urgent!" Kiichi insisted. "It's already malfunctioning, suppose something happens and it accidentally injures one of the children."

Yogi flinched at the mere thought. "I'll go," Tsukumo offered, she was ready to get out of that stiflingly hot horse costume she'd chosen anyway.

"No, wait," Yogi insisted, "You've got your play with Jiki-Kun soon." He sighed. "Alright I'll go. Iva-Niisan, can you watch over Gareki and Nai-Chan until I get back?"

"Certainly," Iva agreed.

"Nyanpero, are you leaving already?" one of the children asked wide-eyed.

"You haven't done your special move yet," another one whimpered.

"_Aw, come on, kids, don't do this to me,_" Yogi thought, starting to feel guilty.

"We've been good, Nyanperon, you don't hate us, do you?" a third child asked.

Gareki was trying his best not to show how amused he was by the whole ordeal. He understood that the situation was dangerous, but didn't see where Yogi should be obligated to drop what he was doing to run help Kiichi. "_You're asking him to choose between you or the kids,_" he thought, "_There's no way he's going to refuse them when they plead like that._"

"N-N-no! Children, I promise that's not it at all!" Yogi insisted, "It's just that Nyanperowna has important work to go do with the other cats."

"I'll hand out the candy," Nai offered.

"Thanks for the offer, Nai-Chan," Yogi whispered with a smile, "But I'm afraid you won't fit inside the suit." Yogi hesitated for a moment. "_What to do, what to do?_" he thought. "Ah!? Gareki-Kun!" He looked back to the kids. "Forgive me, Children, I have to step aside for a moment and ask a favor from a friend, I promise I'll be right back." He grabbed Gareki by the elbow and pulled him into an alleyway. "Gareki-Kuuun," he said in his sweetest voice possible. "I have a REALLY big favor to ask of you."

"NO!" Gareki snarled, already guessing what Yogi was about to ask.

Yogi pulled of the Nyanperowna head. "Please?" he asked.

"Forget it, I'm NOT putting that ridiculous suit on, and that's final," Gareki refused, looking away from Yogi. "I don't see why you have to go help her out in the first place. It's obvious she doesn't want your help, she's just asking you because there's no one else to ask."

"That's cold, Gareki-Kun," Yogi whimpered. He could see he wasn't getting anywhere with the nice guy approach on this one. "Kiichi-Chan needs my help, whether she wants it or not," he stated firmly, "Like you said, there's no one else available to help her. Likewise, I NEED your help with this, there's no one else."

"You're not getting me in that thing without a fight," Gareki warned him.

"Challenge excepted," Yogi replied with a smile as he threw the Nyanperowna head over Gareki's head. "_I maybe coming with bruises, but this has to happen,_" he thought.

"What kept you?" Kiichi hissed when Yogi caught up with her.

"Sorry, sorry," he giggled, "I had to get someone to take my place. Thanks for waiting."

"Pathetic," she groaned. "What happened to your face?"

"Ah, well," he rubbed his bruised and throbbing cheek, but smiled as he did so, "I ran into some resistance. Gareki-Kun packs quite a punch, I'd forgotten how strong he was."

While Gareki got stuck entertaining the kids in the Nyanperowna suit, Yogi was taking on the much less favorable task of helping Kiichi. "_I hope Gareki-Kun's not too mad at me when I get back,_" he thought. "_I hope he does a good job as Nyanperowna, I don't want hir to get a bad name._" He would have preferred to be with Nai and Gareki to this little 'blueberry muffin' masquerading as a Cheshire Cat, but what could he do.

"It's a rabbit with a red tag on it's ear, are you even looking?" Kiichi scolded him.

"OF COURSE I'M LOOKING!" Yogi insisted.

"Even though you're in the top rank like me, you're always so clumsy and making mistakes. I'm starting to doubt you. How'd you ever get into Circus in the first place?" she fumed.

"RANK, RANK, RANK," Yogi grumbled, "That's all I ever hear from you, Kiichi-Chan. The entrance exam scores don't mean anything now, you know?" Perhaps a bit of Gareki's personality was rubbing off on him, he wasn't usually so short tempered.

It annoyed her, which actually cheered him up a little. "It means a LOT! When you make a mistake, I, who got the same marks as you, will be seen in the same light. What's with you? You're always showing your enemies pity and always hesitate. You never take anything seriously! Your naïve behavior disgusts me!" She ignored the fact that Yogi was frowning at her, she couldn't remember a time she'd ever seen an angry frown like that on his face. "If you hesitate for every single person in front of you, then you won't be able to protect many people!"

"That… maybe true…" Yogi started. He frowned and shook his head, what would Gareki say if he had been there to watch him cower to her. "But even if MY behavior disgust you, perhaps you should reflect on your own, Kiichi-Chan!"

"Wh-Wha…!?" she couldn't believe it, was he actually talking back to her?

"You can say whatever you like about me and the way I do things, but you were not impressing anybody the other night yourself!" Even he was a little shocked that he dared to speak up to her. "That 'Varuga' I was fighting? You sat there and belittled and berated me for trying to find a better way to deal with the situation, completely ignoring the fact that his family was standing right there and mourning his loss! They might be upset with me for failing to save him, but you weren't very graceful about things, either! When I was trying to help them, you were making a spectacle of yourself, who do you think they're more disgusted with right now?"

"Why, you… You…" she growled, unsure how to react. Who was he to lecture her?

"…Many people…?" Yogi mumbled aloud, looking away from her. "Ah!" He snapped his fingers, "That's it! The rabbit's defense function is over loading right? Wouldn't it go somewhere with a lot of people to protect?"

"Ah…?" Kiichi blinked. "_Did he just figure it out on his own? Maybe he's smarter than I give him credit for?_" she thought.

"The plaza theater!" they both exclaimed.

Finally rid of the 'obnoxious' children, Gareki began to remove the Nyanperowna suit, tossing the head as far as he could before stripping off the body and tossing it aside. Iva tried her best not to giggle at him. "That blonde bastard. I'm going to kill him," he declared.

"You're such a good friend to take over for him like that, Gareki-Kun," Iva teased. She sat down under a café table umbrella. "Tsukumo-Chan's play is nearly over, why don't we take a break?"

"Eh…?" Nai twitched and put his hands to his ears.

"What's up, Nai? Do you hear something?" Gareki asked.

"Tsukumo-Chan… Um… 'Won't open,' 'Air,' 'Can't breathe,'" Nai said, listening intently.

Iva was up and on her feet in an instant. "She's supposed to be doing a stunt where she escapes a bottle of water right now, something must have went wrong!" She caught hold of Gareki and Nai, "Let's go, quickly!"

Iva arrived on the scene with Nai and Gareki in tow at the same time that Yogi and Kiichi arrived. The rabbit had welded the bottom of the bottle shut, not understanding what was going on, and was now standing in Jiki's way as he was trying to break it to set her free. Iva gave quick instructions to the others on how to handle the situation. The play was a story about a young general who had unrequited love for a mermaid princess and how he imprisoned her. In the scene in question, the general had given her a potion to turn her human, leaving her to choose between him or death under the water; which she was supposed to be able to escape from. Iva sent the boys out on stage to rescue the 'mermaid', acting as her brothers who had become human. She then went on stage herself, acting as a woman who had been scorned by the general. This allowed Kiichi the distraction needed to capture the rabbit. Though confused by the sudden appearance of characters who'd never been introduced, the audience loved it.

The boys took the bottle off stage and smashed it open. While they were all relieved Tsukumo was alright, Gareki still hadn't forgotten his frustrations with Yogi over the whole Nyanperowna suit. "By the way," he said, towering over the blonde.

"Eh…?" Yogi saw the look in Gareki's eyes and cringed.

"I owe you one for that stunt you pulled," Gareki smirked.

"Eh? Wha? But, Gareki-Kun, you've already punched me once today," Yogi exclaimed, trying to scoot away.

"That was for the suit," he grabbed Yogi's collar, "This is for leaving me to deal with those obnoxious brats who made me do that stupid 'Sparkling Prince' thing." _***SMACK!***_

"Augh," Yogi flinched, and rubbed his cheek, Gareki's had had struck right across the spot he'd punched earlier.

"Just be glad I didn't use my fist," Gareki said, ruffling a hand through Yogi's soaking wet golden locks. "By the way, as much as I hate to admit defeat, you won the bet," he whispered. Yogi blushed and blinked as Gareki walked away. Was that a smile he'd just seen on Gareki's face? Gareki gave a silent glance back toward Yogi. "_I don't think I could stand a full month without hearing you call my name,_" he thought.

Some time later, the group of four; Gareki, Nai, Yogi, and Tsukumo, found themselves on their way to the Crystal City of Rinoll. Tsukitachi and Hirato had played it up as though they were sending the kids for a brief mission followed by a break, as a reward for their participation with the parade. They hadn't expected it to be so cold. "That idiot Hirato-San," Yogi whimpered, hugging Nai. Gareki and Tsukumo acted like the cold didn't bother them, but Yogi and Nai were freezing. "I thought it was strange when he worded it that way. Is this a reward or a punishment?" He hugged Nai tighter, "Hirato-San was smiling so kindly, too. I didn't think it would be such a cold place that my warm heart would freeze."

"That's what you get for being too soft," Gareki teased.

"Gareki, you don't look cold at all," Nai commented.

"Someone as cold hearted as Gareki-Kun acts isn't going to feel a thing at all," Yogi mumbled, half jokingly. "Oow…!" Yogi rubbed the back of his head as Gareki dope-slapped him, only to walk away as if he'd simply swatted a fly. "Ok, I guess I asked for that one."

The researcher who had been attempting to brief them on where they were going and what they were doing brought out round hat box and sat it on the ground. "I was told to give you kids this before I left," he said, "Have fun." He waved and turned to leave. "_I'm going back to the lodge where it's warm, screw this cold. You kids are on your own,_" he grumbled under his breath.

"Something for us from Hirato-San?" Yogi asked as he opened the box. "Eh…?" Everyone blinked at the sight. "A snow man? We can make plenty of those here."

"It looks like there's a note," Tsukumo pointed out.

Yogi picked up the scroll inside the box and unrolled it:

_** Introducing Yukkin!**_

_** Yukkin ver 1.0**_

_** * Yukkin is a warm snowman. His skin is smooth and squishy. If you feel cold, hold him tightly and he'll warm you up.**_

_** * Yukkin will walk together with you**_

_** A Yukkin for use in both hot and cold climates will be on sale soon.**_

_** Development: Research Tower**_

_** "Circus Ship Onboard Security"**_

_** Design Team**_

"Yukkin, huh?" Yogi said.

"Yukkin!"

"It moved?" Nai exclaimed.

"It talked," Tsukumo said.

"Ah…?" Yogi reached into the box and picked it up. "He's so cute." He hugged the tiny snowman, "And so warm." Yogi felt completely confused. "Does Hirato-San care about us or not?"

"_He thought you'd make good use of it, didn't he? Idiot,_" Gareki thought.

"Nai-Chan, come here!" Yogi said, pulling Nai close and letting the half-Niji snuggle with the snowman.

"_What I don't get is why Hirato decided to send me out here with them for no reason. Is he using me as bait again?_" Gareki became lost in thought and wasn't paying attention to his actions, he'd clasped his hands together in front of his mouth. "_That's perfectly fine. Throw me out in front of the post-humans. I won't feel refreshed by smelling the smoke or hiding in it; seeing others crying, immersing myself in superiority… If I can grab the idiots by their collars, then I'll go ahead and make use of them._"

"Sorry, Gareki-Kun," Yogi's voice broke his thoughts. "You really are cold after all. Here," he offered Yukkin to Gareki.

"What? What made you think…?" Gareki started.

"You were blowing into your hands," Nai said, mimicking the way Gareki had been holding his hands.

"I don't need that stupid doll," Gareki refused, looking away. "Let the kids and women play with it."

"You're the one who's a child," Tsukumo stated, "I'm a year older than you, so I'll pass."

"Then give the damned thing to Nai, he's the weakest one here!" Gareki scoffed, storming off.

"Aw, I think you hurt his feelings, Gareki-Kun," Yogi said, looking at the snowman's face. "That's ok, Yukkin, he's just a big ol' meaniehead, who needs him, right?" He hugged the snowman tight and gave a happy sigh, enjoying the warmth. "Mmm… LOVE!"

"…_IDIOT!_" Gareki thought.

They reached their destination and Yogi unlocked the door. "You have the key?" Gareki asked.

Yogi nodded, "It was confiscated and they gave it to me so we could go through the front door. This house is one of the premises linked to Kafka. It's the company director's villa. We're to search for any clues that can be used as evidence against them. Whether or not we find any, once we've finished searching and the weather calms down, we get a few days off to play in the snow before we go back to the Second Ship." His eyes quietly shifted to Nai, "I'm sorry we brought you out to someplace as cold as this, Nai-Chan. I hope you're doing alright. I think Hirato-San sent you along because he thought you'd have fun out there."

"Snow IS fun," Nai interrupted, "It's squishy and fluffy, yet cold and wet. It's very interesting."

"Yeah, the feeling when your feet sink in is kind of new to me," Gareki mumbled.

Yogi paused and shifted his eyes toward Gareki. "_That's right! This is Gareki's first time to ever see snow either, isn't it? Was he thinking out loud? He said that unconsciously,_" Yogi thought. "Cute."

Gareki glanced back over his shoulder. "What's cute? …? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Yogi blushed and glanced away. "Nothing, nothing," he answered. "Anyway, we'll work hard on the investigation, and there will be a fresh snowfall on the last day, so let's all have fun!"

Gareki stood still and quiet for a moment, looking at Yogi, unaware his face had turned pink from a slight blush. "_TELL me he was talking about Nai? I KNOW he did not just call __**me**__ cute!?_" he thought.

"Look for any clues and evidence, but be careful," Yogi instructed, "There could still be some traps laying around that the original team missed and didn't disarm."

Gareki smirked. "Knowing you and Nai, you'll be the ones to trigger them and actually get caught if there are."

"_Is he teasing because he cares, or is he TRYING to push me away?_" Yogi quietly wondered, trying to act like he didn't hear the comment.

They searched the mansion, finding very little evidence. Gareki, however, being a thief still knew the right places to look for valuable items. He smiled when he discovered a handgun and some bullets. Looking around, he was thankful he was alone. "_Hirato took my gun when I was brought on the ship,_" he thought. "_If I tell them I found this, Yogi might try to take it away, too. … I hate feeling I can't trust him like I use to, like he wants me to. Hopefully we'll get our chance to talk soon._"

The group reconvened in the foyer of the mansion at an appointed time. So far, none of them had discovered anything. "Well, the wind's not stopping, and if it gets too dark the path to the lodge will be dangerous. We'll come back and look again tomorrow. Let's hurry back, and we can get some hot coco and cookies and watch some scary movies or something."

Gareki raised an eyebrow. "Scary movies? I realize you fight Varuga for a living, but something tells me the flash of vampire fangs would have you curled in a corner whimpering like a puppy in a lightning storm." Yogi and Tsukumo both looked at Gareki. Yogi wasn't sure how to respond, Tsukumo wasn't sure if she should scold Gareki again for teasing Yogi so much. Gareki only gave a quiet smirk, having dropped Yogi a huge hint.

"_H-He DOES remember after all, doesn't he?_" Yogi thought.

"I suppose you're more of an action films fan, then, Gareki-Kun?" Tsukumo asked.

"Well, he's certainly not the romance and musical type," Yogi replied.

"I have nothing against horror movies," Gareki answered, "I'm just curious how those two are going to react to them." He nodded at Nai and Yogi. He couldn't deny that the snow gave a good atmosphere for such movies, either, it allowed for that feeling of isolation.

Nai had stopped walking and was looking around. "Where's Yukkin?" he asked.

"Huh?" the older three stopped and looked. Nai was right, the snowman had gone missing.

"I thought it was with you?" Gareki scolded the boy.

"He was, but I put him down so he could walk, because I was warm enough without him," Nai replied.

Gareki sighed. "Can't argue with that logic, I suppose." Yukkin was the same size as the Sheep and Rabbits, after all, carrying it for too long unnecessarily probably made it heavy. "Guess we have to look for it don't we?"

Yogi sighed, as the lieutenant of the Second Ship, and the oldest of the group, he was the responsible party in charge. "I'll go look for him, the rest of you return to the lodge. No sense in all of us getting stuck in this mess."

"Don't be ridiculous, we're in this together. Nai, can you hear him?" Gareki asked. "With this wind, you may be the only one who can."

"Gareki…?" Yogi blinked.

"Let's hurry, Yogi. We can cover more ground if we all look for him," Tsukumo said.

Yogi smiled and nodded. "Right, let's go."

"I found something," Nai said.

"Did you find Yukkin?" Yogi asked.

Nai shook his head. "It's a hole, but… I hear something down there."

"He could have fallen in," Tsukumo said.

"Wow, it's really deep," Yogi observed, "Yukkin? Yukkin, are you down there?"

"There's definitely something down there," Nai insisted.

"I'm going in," Yogi said.

"Let me come too, Yogi. It may be dark down there," Nai requested.

Yogi nodded. "Alright, Nai-Chan, lend me your ears."

"You two be careful!" Tsukumo called behind them.

"That's dedication," Gareki said.

"This tunnel appears to be man made, and I think there's a room at the end," Yogi said.

"_What the hell am I doing?_" Gareki thought, as he went down behind them.

"Huh? Gareki-Kun?" Tsukumo asked. She smiled. "_Just can't stand to be left out of the action, huh?_" she thought with a smile.

"OW! Gareki?" Yogi complained, Gareki had landed right on him.

"Sorry, it's dark, I couldn't see where I was landing," Gareki said, quickly moving off of Yogi and helping him to his feet.

"Tsukumo-Chan," Yogi called up, "We're going to look around down here. Stay put, incase something happens we can call you."

"Affirmative," Tsukumo acknowledged.

"Right, boys, let's start our expedition to find Yukkin," Yogi stated, turning to head down the tunnel.

"Expedition?" Nai parroted.

"This isn't a game you know," Gareki grumbled.

They walked down the tunnel to find a large door. "This is…?" Yogi looked around and up toward the roof of the tunnel. "This place is directly under the mansion. A hidden room… But, there's a pad lock, how are we going to get in?"

"Hold still," Gareki said, reaching into Yogi's hair.

"Huh?" Yogi blinked as Gareki pulled out a hairpin from behind his ear. "My hairpin, what are you…?"

"Guess it's a good thing I came down here after all," Gareki said, using the hairpin to unlock the door.

"Wow, Gareki-Kun, that's amazing!" Yogi exclaimed You're use to doing such things, aren't you?" Yogi realized what he was saying, "No, no! I got too impressed. Gareki-Kun, breaking and entering's a crime!"

"I'm aware of that, but if this is part of the mansion, we're supposed to be investigating it, right?" Gareki pointed out, "Besides, your stupid robotic marshmallow might have found a way inside, so just be quiet!"

"Yukkin's a snowman, not a marshmallow," Yogi argued. He decided to drop the subject when he saw the look Gareki flashed him. "_I want to teach Gareki a lifestyle where he doesn't need to do these kinds of things anymore,_" Yogi thought worriedly.

"There's definitely something clattering around in there," Nai insisted.

"Wait, Gareki!" Yogi caught Gareki's hand before the younger teen could open the door. He sighed. "That's a pretty heavy door. We don't know what could be inside, so I want you to stay behind me with Nai-Chan, alright?"

"Tsk, fine," Gareki accepted.

"Oh, the air in here smells musty," Yogi coughed as the air in the room rushed past him through the slowly opening door. _***CLATTER* *Clatter* *clatter***_ "Gyah! It's a ghost," Yogi exclaimed, throwing his arms around Gareki and whimpering. "Let's hurry back to Tsukumo-Chan."

"Look again, idiot!" Gareki growled at the sobbing blonde. "It's just a bunch of dolls." Gareki sighed and smirked. "And YOU were wanting to go back to the lodge and watch horror movies," he said.

Yogi looked up at Gareki, one eye closed, one open. He could have sworn he heard a suppressed laugh in Gareki's voice. "_It would have been a good excuse to have you hold me like you use to when we watched them as kids,_" he thought.

"At any rate, what is this place?" Gareki asked, "Why have a room full of dolls UNDERNEATH the mansion?"

"Eh, Nai-Chan, what are you doing?" Yogi asked. Nai was reaching to pick up the doll sitting on the sofa. "No, don't touch it." Nai picked up the doll and a compartment in her stomach swung open, and a small metal box fell out. This box was what had been making the noise. "There's something inside the box?"

"Probably some jumping beans or something designed to make the doll move," Gareki sighed, "What a waist of time."

Yogi picked the box up and stuck it in his pocket. "Just in case, I'm going to take it back with us and have the researchers check it out. I'm with you on this, Gareki. It seems strange to have a room like this underground." They looked around for a while, but didn't see anything else of interest. "I guess there's nothing else here, come on, let's go back before Tsukumo-Chan gets worried."

Gareki smirked. "_Well, he does know how to take charge from time-to-time, and here I use to think 'Follow the Leader' was all he knew how to play,_" he thought.

Meanwhile, back top-side, Yukkin had come up to Tsukumo. She scooped the tiny snowman up into her arms. "Yukkin! Where did you go? We've been looking for you."

"Yukki…" the snowman replied with what looked to be a tear in his eye.

Tsukumo was distracted by Yukkin and hadn't noticed the two post humans who had snuck up on her. "That's why we kill them! That way, the dead don't talk and we gain favor with Uro," one of them said landing behind her.

"_Who…? Where did…? WHEN did they…?_" she thought, turning to face them. "_I couldn't sense them nearby, and there were no footprints._"

"TSUKUMO-CHAN!" Yogi called up, "We're back!"

"Kiharu, she's got company!" one of the post humans exclaimed.

"Get buried, you're in the way!" the other exclaimed, punching his fist into the ground, causing an avalanche to fill the tunnel.

"Yogi! Gareki-Kun? Nai-Chan!?" Tsukumo called. She looked at the two post humans, now she was certain of it. "Varuga!"

Yogi had used his thorns to shield himself and the others from the cave in. "Everyone alright?" he asked.

"We're fine," Gareki answered.

"Hold on, Tsukumo-Chan, we'll find a way to get out and help you," Yogi said worriedly.

Gareki could tell Yogi was straining to hold the snow off of them. "Hey! Don't waste your energy."

Yogi turned to see Gareki holding the gun he'd found in the mansion. "A gun? Where'd you get that? Hirato took yours away, he didn't give it back did he?"

"No, I picked this one up at the mansion back there," Gareki admitted.

"And you just carried it around without saying anything?" Yogi exclaimed, "When we get back to the lodge, you and I are going to have a LONG talk."

"GIVE ME A BREAK!" Gareki scoffed. "I would have told you about it… eventually. I knew if I said something when I found it, you'd take it away. It's not what you think, if I were going to shoot you or Nai or Tsukumo, I would have done so by now. I'm just tired of being sent out here with no way to defend myself. Anyhow, let's head back to that doll room, I've got an idea."

Still holding Yukkin in one hand, Tsukumo was doing well enough on her own, holding one of her attackers back, while the other sat playing a video game. There was an explosion due to something Gareki rigged up underground, and the boys joined her on the surface. "Tsukumo-Chan!" Yogi called.

"Yogi!" she ran to her companions. "Are you all alright?"

"Sorry to surprise you like that. Gareki-Kun made a bomb out of the things we found underground," Yogi said with a blush and a grin that spread from ear to ear. "We're fine, what's the situation up here?"

"Ah! Yukkin, you're alright!" Nai exclaimed happily, taking the snowman from Tsukumo.

"Oh, so the little white dango DOES belong to you guys?" one of the post humans chortled.

"Don't ignore us!" the other exclaimed.

"No time to explain, KAFKA!" Tsukumo said, turning to face the two post humans.

"Eh!?" Yogi exclaimed.

The group of four quickly ducked out of the way, Gareki and Yogi to one side, Tsukumo and Nai to the other, as the two post humans jumped into the middle of where they had all been standing. One of them swooped at Tsukumo. Nai had jumped in the way to defend her, taking the hit straight in the head, which sent him flying back.

"Nai!" the others exclaimed.

Gareki shot at the one who hit Nai, pegging him in the knees. "It hurts!" the post human complained, holding his leg. This gave Tsukumo the chance to run to Nai and see that he was alright.

"Come on, this way," Gareki challenged.

Yogi's swords were already in hand, he quickly moved in front of Gareki as a front line defense, willing to allow Gareki the chance at backup. As the blue haired post human sat clinging to his leg, the red haired one took notice of the clothes Gareki was wearing. The red haired post human had a fetish of sorts for collecting Circus related items. The limited availability of Gareki's snow gear intrigued him.

"Tsukumo-Chan, take Nai-Chan somewhere safe!" Yogi ordered, realizing Gareki had distracted both of the post humans now. Yogi smiled at them. "Take care of him until we group up with you later."

"Come on, Nai-Chan," Tsukumo said, helping Nai up onto his feet. "Gareki-Kun will be fine. Yogi won't let anything happen to him."

"Are they after Nai-Chan again, or Gareki? Or perhaps both?" Yogi thought. "Gareki-Kun, I'll protect you, so stay behind me," Yogi instructed.

Gareki sighed, but smiled. He found it ironic that after all those times he'd protected Yogi as a kid, Yogi seemed to think it needed to be the other way around now. "I can take care of myself you know, stop standing in front of me, already."

"Gareki!" Yogi felt a bit frustrated, he hated to spell it out in black and white for him. "I'm trying to protect you. I'm a member of Circus, and you're just a normal boy. These aren't the kind of people you're use to dealing with, they're super humans, get it? This is part of my job. It's my duty to protect you. Not only that, but I don't want to see my friend get hurt…"

That struck a cord that didn't need to be hit at the moment. "You want to run that last part by me again? Your friend? Care to explain exactly how we're friends?"

Yogi blinked. "_He's dead serious!_" Yogi thought. "Well… Um… You see…" He turned his eyes to the ground. "_I see… Am I the only one to think so? Am I really the only one who remembers? Come to think of it… Not once since he's come to Circus can I recall him calling me by my name. Maybe he really does dislike me? Perhaps he's mad at me for not being able to save Yotaka? IF he remembered me, I could understand if he was mad at me for not meeting with him before now after the ship wreck, but… He's never done anything to show he does._"

Gareki sighed. "_Great, I've broken him! Does he even remember or did he simply misunderstand me?_" he thought. "Hey, I'm old enough to tell the difference between our abilities to fight, ok?" He hung his head, trying to act as though he were looking at the gun, rather than the ground, "_Somewhere along the way, you passed me up and left me behind._" Shifting his eyes back to Yogi he continued, "But I'm not useless either! If nothing else, at least trust me enough to give you support."

Yogi nodded solemnly. "You're right… I'm sorry."

"Do your best," Gareki encouraged him.

"Okay, sure," Yogi answered, returning his attention to the post humans.

"Huh?" the two Varuga had got lost in their own conversation, only just now paying attention to the blonde as he held one of his rapiers out in their direction.

"Filled with the power of man's spirit," Yogi started.

Gareki rolled his eyes and put a hand to his head. "_Here we go with that speech again,_" he thought.

"I'm the Sparkling Prince who makes your hearts throb…"

Gareki slowly pulled his hand from his head and blinked. "_Stupid as it sounds, I gotta' admit, he does look kind of cool when he gives it, though._"

"…The Second Ship Fighter of the National Defense Organization, Circus, Lieutenant Yogi! Let's fight!"

The two humanoid Varuga came at them, Yogi slashed through the blue haired one, while Gareki hit the red haired one in the arms and legs with his bullets. Gareki and Yogi stayed close, to each other, but made sure to give one another room to maneuver.

"I can't fight like this," the blue haired Varuga complained, "You told me not to damage the black-haired boy's clothes, so I'm having to hold back. Shouldn't we chase and kill the two that got away?"

"There's nothing of interest about those two, besides, if we go after them now, we'll still have to deal with these two later," the red haired one protested. "Either way, this battle offers better loot."

"You and your video games," the blue haired sighed, "You are such a loot whore."

"_They're NOT after Nai-Chan,_" Yogi thought.

"Hey, you two, just what kind of person is your boss?" Gareki asked. Yogi looked at Gareki curiously.

"Come again?" they replied.

"You heard me, what kind of person is he?" Gareki insisted.

"_Ah, I see,_" Yogi thought, quietly turning his attention back to the two power holders. "_I was right… I let Gareki down when I couldn't save Yotaka. Naturally he'll hold it against me, as well as anyone involved with Kafka._"

"Our boss?" the blue haired asked.

"You mean Uro-San?" the red haired asked.

They looked at each other. "Crap! He'll get pissed if he sees us fighting so pathetically!"

Gareki and Yogi quietly exchanged looks. "These two… Clearly don't have it together," Yogi observed. Gareki gave a silent nod.

"So, can I go on a rampage, then?" the blue haired requested.

"I give up," sighed the red head. "You're such a pain in the neck. It's time to fight for real."

"Alright, let's show them our true powers!" the blue haired chuckled.

"Rasudan Bug!" the red head exclaimed, holding up his portable game system. A bright light flashed through the air. Gareki and Yogi both closed their eyes, when they opened them again, neither one could see. "You've lost your eyesight temporarily due to the special rhythm of light signals being transmitted to your brain. One wrong move, and you could hit your friend." The red head chuckled as he ran up and kicked Yogi in the face, knocking him into the blue haired one.

"Hey handsome," the blue haired one laughed, catching Yogi by his golden locks and forcing him face first into the snow. Dragging Yogi's face through the snow, he hopped on the blonde's back and rode on him like a sled.

Yogi felt the patch fall from his cheek. "_N-No…!_" he thought panicked. He didn't care about the pain he was currently in, he was more worried about what he knew was coming. "Gareki-Kun! Say something!" Yogi's eyes began to twitch and glow a soft red. "_No, no, no! Silver, I know what Gareki said, but don't hurt him,_" Yogi pleaded within his head, "_Just the two power holders._" Yogi forced his eyes closed, trying to hold on to whatever control he still had left. "Gareki, please, answer me so I know where you are!"

Gareki closed his eyes. He'd remained unmoved through all of this, his own vision having been taken away. The sound of Yogi's voice, an almost terrified panic. It gave Gareki flashbacks to that night in the dark on the ship as the hordes drug him away. "Y-YOGI?" Gareki called. "_What the hell are they doing to him?_" he thought worriedly.

"_There!_" Yogi thought, feeling relieved to hear Gareki's voice.

"Hey you, be quiet!" the red head barked, "No one said you could speak."

Yogi threw the blue haired power holder off his back and scrambled to his feet. He heard Gareki groan and cough as the red haired one landed a punch directly into Gareki's chest. "No, Gareki-Kun!?" Yogi lost the battle going on in his head and fell back on the ground. "Ga-re-ki…"

Kiharu, the blue haired one raised an eyebrow. "What? Come on, I haven't even dealt the finishing blow, how lame!"

Gareki opened his eyes and rubbed them. "_I can finally see,_" he thought.

"H-Hey, Kagiri!" Kiharu called out, taking a few steps away from Yogi. "S-Something's not quite right about this guy…"

Gareki flinched, his eyes opening wide, Yogi lay unconscious on the ground, his thorned vines were running rampant through the ground, pulsating and throbbing, as if completely out of control. "Wha…? What the f…" Gareki gasped. He shook his head. "Yogi!?"

Yogi stood up, as if Gareki's voice had willed him to do so, tears streaming down his face. Two of the throned vines flew into the air, with pointed tips. The look in Yogi's eyes was wild, they were glowing a bright red, and his hair was glowing white. "Let's do something fun," he chuckled, "Something awesome…"

Gareki's jaw dropped. THIS was not the Yogi he knew and loved. If he hadn't seen the transformation happen right before his eyes, he wouldn't even have believed it was Yogi at all. "Y-ogi…?" he gasped, taking a step back. The blonde Yogi was his Yogi, sweet and naïve, kind and childish, warm and beautiful. This Yogi, was the exact opposite, the light no longer shining in his hair, those sunshine golden tresses were now slate silver, those beautiful violet eyes no longer soft and gentle, pleading for attention, but hard and unfeeling with wild abandon. Everything about this person exuded cold, cruel, malicious intent; still beautiful, yet quite frightening. "_Is this… Did Circus do this to him?_" Gareki thought, as he gazed upon this alternate Yogi for the first time.

The vines were whipping around wildly. The silver haired Yogi laughed through the tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'd be very happy if everyone laughs as if they're screaming." A flurry of snow and vines whipped around wildly.

"YOGI!?" Gareki exclaimed.

Yogi began laughing maniacally. No longer the gentle golden prince of Rimhakka, this silver haired creature was a prince among power holders, and he was vicious. The vines began to whip around, slashing at the two threatening power holders. "Crap, what's with this guy?" Kiharu exclaimed.

Kiharu and Kagiri dodged the vines as best they could. So far, the thorns had been avoiding Gareki, who stood watching on in fright. Never in his life had he expected to be frightened of Yogi, but at this exact moment, that was exactly what he was feeling. "Yogi?" Gareki called to him again, taking a step forward, rather than back. "_Yogi… What's wrong with him?_"

The thorns whipped through the area, ripping trees from their roots. Gareki stopped as those glowing red eyes turned to him, a mischievous smile dancing across the silver-haired teen's face. Two vines slapped on the ground, one on either side of Gareki. Kiharu took a step back. "He's even attacking his own friend. Kagiri-San…?" Kiharu gasped. "Oh no, Kagiri?" The red head had been struck and was laying face first on the ground, out cold, next to the box from the doll room, which Yogi had dropped during the slide across the ground.

Yogi had become distracted by Gareki. Kiharu, thinking the box belonged to Kagiri scooped it and his partner both into his arms and ran off. "Yogi!" Gareki called, "What's wrong?" He couldn't hide the concern in his voice, and he didn't want to. "_Is THIS what that psycho doctor was talking about when he said the pain would make him stronger?_" Before Gareki realized what had happened, a web of vines came at him, cocooning him inside.

As Kiharu ran from Yogi, he glanced back over his shoulders. "What the hell is with that guy?" he muttered. "Eh?" He stopped as he saw Tsukumo flying back in their direction. Nai had sensed something was wrong and flew into a fit of panic calling out for Yogi. Tsukumo told Nai and Yukkin to hide and she would go look for Yogi and Gareki. "You're the girl from Circus," Kiharu recalled, "So that's what you look like under that hood. You're so cute!"

"You there! What happened to my companions?" she insisted.

"How the hell should I know!?" Kiharu exclaimed. "That blonde guy suddenly lost it!" He smirked, "I'm sure that black-haired brat is as good as dead by now."

Tsukumo froze, her eyes widened, she took in a silent gasp. "_No, that's impossible! Yogi would never let anything happen to Gareki-Kun! He loves Gareki so much it would kill him to see Gareki get hurt. But SOMETHING had to happen to cause Nai to react like that…_" she thought.

When the silver haired Yogi finally calmed down, it was dark outside. Slowly, he approached the cocoon of thorns and tore them away until he reached Gareki. Grabbing Gareki's wrist, he pulled the dark haired teen upward into a sitting position. Gareki's eyes were full of confusion. "I wonder… why I protected you?" he said calmly, looking over the dark haired boy's features. "_Ah, my little yellow cat, what is it about this boy that made you plead with me to spare him?_" the silver haired entity wondered, "_I've seen his face before, haven't I? This isn't the first time you've asked me to save him, is it?_"

Gareki blinked. "_He doesn't recognize me. I don't know what's going on, but letting him stay like this is dangerous,_" he thought, "_Just what is happening to him?_" Gareki didn't know what to do or say. "Yogi?" He mindlessly called the older boy's name, as it was the only thing he could think to say.

Yogi smiled and tilted his head to the side. "What? You want to play?" he asked with a chuckle. He leaned in toward Gareki, catching the younger boy under the chin. "If so, I'll oblige, but I warn you, I have a tendency to get a bit carried away."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Gareki exclaimed. For the first time, Gareki actually felt threatened by this entity. Until now, he'd felt fear out of confusion, fear out of concern for Yogi, but this was the first instance he actually feared for himself. He tried to push the silver haired entity away. He head butted the older teen. "Wake the hell up!"

"Oow…" Yogi groaned, throwing a hand to his head. "What are you doing Ga…Gar…" Yogi shook his head. "Gareki…? Oh no! Gareki-Kun!" He looked up and threw his arms around Gareki, his eyes and hair returning to their normal warm, inviting states. Gareki watched silently as it happened. "GAREKI-KUUUN!" Yogi sobbed, hugging the younger boy tight. "I'm sorry, was I unconscious? I'm so glad you're alright." Yogi closed his eyes and buried his head into Gareki's chest. This was the closest he'd been able to get to Gareki in a while, since that night in Karasuna to be exact. "_Please, don't push me away,_" he thought, "_I was so afraid he would kill you._" Gareki held still. He was too dazed to wrap his arms around Yogi and comfort him like he did when they were kids, but he realized this was something they both needed at the moment. "Gareki-Kun…" Yogi closed his eyes. The way Gareki had been treating him lately, he was afraid Gareki really had become as cold as he acted. Those beautiful violet eyes blinked open and without realizing it, he spoke aloud, "Thank goodness, you're still warm…" The last flash of red light flickered inside Yogi's eyes, the blonde having regained full control over his body.

"Yogi?" Gareki felt the blonde shiver, his grip tightening a little. "Yogi…!" Yogi was out cold, every bit of strength he had used to force himself to apologize to Gareki had left his body. "Damn it all… Yogi, you idiot; you better not die on me." Gareki caught hold of the blonde and forced himself to stand, pulling Yogi up with him. "Come on, Yogi, wake up!" he exclaimed. No reply. Gareki flinched and closed his eyes, refusing to let himself cry. "Don't you dare leave me again, damn it!" he exasperated. "I can't loose you a second time." He hoisted Yogi onto his back. "I've got to find Nai and Tsukumo and get back to the lodge quickly." As Gareki carried Yogi on his back, he found it a bit of a struggle, as the blonde was slightly taller.

"Gareki?" a tiny voice called out.

Gareki looked up, directly ahead of him stood Nai and Yukkin. "NAI!?" he called. Gareki surveyed the scene. "_Why is he alone?_" he thought.

"Gareki!" Nai hugged Yukkin tighter and came running up to him. "Tsukumo-Chan," those big red eyes were full of tears. Gareki wasn't sure how many more tear soaked eyes he could take in one day. "Tsukumo-Chan was…" Nai began to whimper and whine.

Gareki's eyes widened as he realized what Nai was trying to say. "The Varuga took her?" he asked. Nai nodded. "Nai, calm down," Gareki sighed. "It won't do any one any good to panic. Yogi needs medical attention. Let's get him back to the lodge and we'll contact Hirato. Maybe they can track Tsukumo's Circus bracelet or something." Nai nodded again. "Stay close to me, and let's get moving." Gareki closed his eyes and readjusted the unconscious blonde on his shoulders once more. "_We'll get this done as quickly as possible. I can't loose any more important people. … I'm sorry, Yogi. It looks like our talk has to be postponed once again._"


	10. 10 - I Remember (Final)

_**Karneval: Innocence Lost**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Gyah! Tsukumo, Tsubaki, Tsubame, Tsukitachi… This series had too damned many Tsu's! It's getting hard to keep track of them all. Anyway, this is the final chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! Oh, and, I-love-scorpion, thank you for reading up until now; I'm sorry of all the torture I put you through from the suspense, but I'm glad you've enjoyed it.

_**Chapter 10: I Remember**_

Dr. Akari and Dr. Ikami, from the Research Tower, gave Gareki and Nai a full medical exam while Yogi was admitted to a room within the research tower. Azana, the researcher from Rinoll had offered his assistance, but Akari assured him everything was under control. Gareki knew Yogi would fly into a frenzy the moment he woke up and found himself hooked to all those machines, but what else could be done?

Ikami informed Nai and Gareki both, with a relieved sigh. "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with either of you, but as a precaution, you'll be staying here tonight."

"Have they found Tsukumo-Chan?" Nai asked hopefully.

"I told you, the Second Ship is going all out to find her, didn't I?" the doctor asked, ruffling a hand through Nai's hair.

"What about Yogi?" Nai and Gareki both asked.

"For now, he's still asleep. I'm afraid Akari-Sensei has denied any and all visitation until he's stable," Ikami answered.

"Which will take forever with that quack watching over him," Gareki grumbled.

"What are the results of the examination?" Dr. Akari asked, entering the room.

Ikami smiled with a chuckle. "_Care to say that to his face, kid?_" he thought. "In terms of numerical data, neither of them have any problems," he answered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ikami, thanks for the job well done," Dr. Akari said, "I'll handle things from here. Nai, Gareki, will you both come with me, please?" He lead the two of them to a separate room and offered them each a cup of tea.

"How's Yogi?" Nai persisted.

"I'm about to talk about that, if you'll sit down, Nai," Akari replied, trying to keep his patience with the child. He wasn't an all around nice guy, but he wasn't heartless either, and he understood that the kids were worried about their friends. Nai nodded and sat down, hugging Yukkin tight. "I have a few questions for you, though."

"Questions?" Nai tilted his head to the side and blinked.

"Have you finished his examination?" Gareki asked.

"We're giving him appropriate medical procedure, I assure you," Dr. Akari answered, remembering the last time he and Gareki crossed paths in regards to Yogi's treatment. "He's asleep right now."

"That's a relief," Nai chirped.

"Tell me in detail what happened before and after Yogi's transformation," Akari requested. "Anything will do."

"I wasn't there to see it happen," Nai stated, "But when I saw him after, he didn't have that white patch on his cheek."

"I noticed that. It was there before we were blinded, but when I was finally able to see, he was starting to transform. I can't remember if it was there then, but when he pulled me out of the briar patch, I definitely noticed it was missing," Gareki pointed. "But if he transforms just from having it removed, the same thing would happen again once it got replaced, right?" Gareki knew that couldn't be right. "_He never had that patch when we were kids,_" he thought, "_As a matter of fact, that was where those kids had bruised his cheek that day they were 'playing' Cops and Robbers._"

"Eh?" Nai blinked at him.

"Like you said, Nai, you weren't there, but he changed big time," Gareki sighed, "Even the color of his hair was different. It was almost like he was an entirely different person."

"Gareki? Do you have any idea when the patch was removed?" Akari asked.

"So you mean you think…?" Gareki looked up at the doctor, even more confused now than ever.

"Yes, it IS related to that," Dr. Akari admitted, "But as you said, I wouldn't make a defective product which causes major change right after it's been removed."

Gareki flinched, "_So does that mean Circus did do this to him!?_" he thought. Akari saw the furry flashing in Gareki's eyes. "Is… Is he mentally sick?" Gareki was trying to make some kind of sense out of it. No body else in Circus used that patch, why did Yogi have it, and why did removing it cause such a reaction?

"Nothing like that," Akari assured him. The doctor sighed. "And no, it's not the result of anything we've done to him. The patch is there to prevent it, not to encourage it. It's an allergy that rarely, but does occasionally happen… to members of Circus who conduct special missions."

Gareki's eyes twitched. The doctor wasn't lying, he could tell. "But you're not completely telling me the truth either, are you, 'Doctor'? Those words just now, that brief hesitation, you're hiding something." Being able to tell when people where hiding something behind their words was just another perk he had picked up as a thief. "I want a proper explanation! I was caught up in that, you know." Gareki's eyes narrowed at the doctor. "I think I have a right to know."

"Quite confrontational, aren't we, Gareki-Kun?" Akari asked, "Or is it only in issues that concern Yogi?" Akari raised an eyebrow, this statement didn't cause Gareki to back off or deny anything, the dark-haired sixteen-year held his ground on the issue. He sighed and swept his pink bangs to the side. "Good grief, I'm supposed to be the one asking questions. Yogi's sudden transformation in this incident is something irregular. I understand there was interaction with Varuga?"

Gareki nodded. "_The Varuga? Are those power holders what set it off?_" he thought.

"Other than that, was there anything else different in Yogi?" Akari asked.

"He was pretty much his same," Gareki started, "_Adorably,_" he thought, "Overly energetic self," he finished, leaning back in his chair, with his arms crossed. "I don't recall any change in his personality until the transformation."

"Ah!" Nai stood up. Gareki and Akari both looked at the half-Niji child. Even Akari found the boy unbearably cute. "When we found the room full of dolls, he got scared and cried!" Nai announced.

Gareki buried his head in his hand, looking up at the ceiling, he absentmindedly spoke aloud, "That's not any different from his usual behavior. He's always been a scaredy cat crybaby."

"Huh…?" Nai looked at Gareki, wondering how Gareki would know that.

Akari tried not to laugh. He wasn't surprised Gareki knew that, but that he said something about it out loud. "Dolls? Was that at the mansion you investigated?"

"Sort of," Nai answered.

"Specifically, it was a hidden room underneath the mansion," Gareki stated. "Speaking of which, what were the contents of the box Yogi brought back?"

"Wh-a~t box?" Dr. Akari asked.

"Wasn't it in his overcoat?" Gareki insisted, "It was a rusty box that was making a clattering noise. Couldn't have been but this big!" He held up his right hand, using his thumb and forefinger to show the size of the box.

Akari raised an eyebrow and wrapped his hand around his chin in thought. "No, I'm sure he didn't have anything of the sort," he assured Gareki, curiously.

"Don't tell me he dropped it?" Gareki groaned.

"Tell me the details," Akari requested. Gareki sighed, deciding to start from the moment they had realized Yukkin was gone, how they found the tunnel and the room with dolls at the end of it, how Yogi had reacted, about the box, and how when they returned, Tsukumo was caught up with the two Varuga that had run off with her, how the four got separated, and everything from there out until Yogi's transformation. "I see," Akari said, getting up to pace the room, "At this point, it's just a presumption, but that box probably contained parts of the Varuga body or something with similar components. It had been left around for a long time, so the components spilled out and possibly filled the air."

"If that idiot had forgotten to replace his patch before the mission… The effects containing his allergic reaction would probably be reduced to near zero. Even then, the chances of him going berserk is less than 50 percent. Then why? It's a different story if he had inhaled the air containing Varuga components. Then, having those components inside his body… would greatly increase the allergic substances within him."

Gareki's eyes narrowed, zeroing in on the doctor's back. "_He's hiding something again._"

"Yogi did mention the air smelt musty when the door opened," Nai pointed out.

"When the patch came off, the balance between the allergic substances and his own cells broke down, causing him to go berserk." Akari glanced over his shoulders at Nai and Gareki. "_And if he believed that a certain black-haired, blue-eyed teenager was in danger, that would only push him that much further toward allowing himself to do so,_" the doctor thought.

"His condition sounds pretty unstable?" Gareki said after a moment's pause. He sighed and looked down at his untouched cup of tea the doctor had brought him. "Say, I've asked this before, but what's the mechanism behind Circus members flying and drawing weapons out of nowhere?" Gareki picked up the cup and took a sip. "_That wouldn't relate to this issue as well, would it?_" he thought.

"I'll give you the same answer now that I gave you the last time," Akari answered, turning to face the boys fully, "You should ask Hira… Well, no, not Hirato. You should ask Tsukitachi."

"Tsukitachi?" Gareki asked. He and Nai looked at each other for a moment, then looked back at Akari in deadpan silence.

"Both Yogi and Tsukumo are currently incapacitated. Yogi is bedridden until I deem otherwise, and Tsukumo is M.I.A. Everyone on board the Second Ship is busy trying to locate her. So apparently, for the time being, you two will be sent to the First Ship, under the watch of Jiki and Kiichi," Akari informed them.

"Do we REALLY have to put up with Little Miss Blueberry?" Gareki sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm not the one making the rules," Akari lamented, understanding why Gareki wouldn't like Kiichi, "I'm just the one who was designated to inform you of them. Lack of sleep will weaken your bodies, so I suggest you both get some."

Gareki stood outside in the hall and tried not to look as though he were sulking as Nai handed Yukkin over to the nurse that was stationed at Yogi's room. Regardless of their requests, Akari refused them the privilege of visiting Yogi, insisting all three of them needed their sleep, pointing out that Yogi wouldn't even know they were there, and stating that he didn't want to risk contamination incase something was over looked during their examination.

Gareki lay in the bed staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. "Nai?" he somehow knew the half-Niji was awake.

"Hm?" Nai replied.

"You didn't understand any of that conversation earlier, did you?" Gareki asked.

"I sort of understood it," Nai answered.

"Liar," Gareki smirked rolling so that he was facing away from Nai.

"_I really do Gareki,_" Nai thought, "_Somehow, I understand things better now than I did back then. I can tell when you're thinking of Yotaka-San and the others. I know you care more about Yogi than you're admitting, but something happened between the two of you, too. When you're sleeping in the room, I can sense things falling from above you. Feelings of sadness, pain, and suffering… I've never tried asking you because you're always your usual self when you're awake._" The little hybrid had tears running down his cheeks. "_You know, it's always quiet at night, so I'm able to hear even the smallest of voices. So, if I sleep by the window, I may heart Tsukumo-Chan's voice, too._"

Kiichi brought Nai and Gareki onto the First Ship. They were greeted by the ship's Rabbit defenses. "We need to register your voices with them, say something," she instructed.

"Uh… H-Hello," Nai stated.

Gareki closed his eyes. "I'm coming in, forgive the intrusion," he scoffed. "_Saying 'I'm home' must be Yogi's taste. Not that I would ever consider this ship home anyway,_" Gareki thought.

"Honestly, why do I have to take care of the Second Crew's odd jobs?" Kiichi grumbled.

"It's our job, Kiki-Chan," Jiki tried to console her.

"If you agree with it, then you should deal with it!" Kiichi grumbled. "Stinking useless second crew!" She cast an angry look in Gareki's direction. "_Yogi never spoke back to me before HE came around. He's a bad influence!_" She sighed as the Rabbits greeted Nai and Gareki to the ship. "Okay, first off, you two are going to do the cleaning!"

"Come again?" Gareki raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to agree with Kiki's suggestion, cleaning is the Bunnies' job," Jiki chuckled.

"Our Bunnies work too much! Last year they lost the Baa-Meep Battle Race. Please just SHUT UP, Jiki-Kun!" Kiichi complained.

"The what?" Gareki chortled.

"A race, you know?" Jiki explained, "It's an event where we simultaneously check the mobility of the Sheep and Bunnies. You probably thought it was some worthless thing judging by your face."

"That's exactly what I thought," Gareki smirked.

"If you were expecting hospitality, then I'm truly sorry!" Kiichi said, poising a clenched fist below her mouth in effort to be cute. "If the work is difficult and you feel it's too much for you, it's alright to stop."

_** *SNAP.***_ Gareki narrowed his eyes at her. "_Challenge excepted," he replied. "Wench, I'm no stranger to hard labor. Cleaning up other people's messes in a timely fashion use to be what decided whether I ate before bed or not,_" he thought. He snatched the broom from Kiichi's hand. "Bring it on," he stated, "I'll do everything for you."

"G-Gareki!?" Nai exclaimed.

"_Oh, it is on!_" she thought. She set them to work polishing the floor, wiping the windows, doing the laundry, cleaning each hall, and ultimately cleaning the bath.

"That bitch!" Gareki growled, once they finished the baths. "She's trying to force us to work to no end. The floor is long, there are countless windows, and the rooms are huge."

"We should tell Kiichi-Chan we can't do it, Gareki," Nai suggested.

Gareki glared at the boy, trying to suppress the urge to be like his foster parents and throw the boy against a wall. He clenched the broom tight. "No, WE CAN, or at least I can. But that doesn't change the fact that it's annoying!" he growled. Nai took a step back, expecting an out lash of Gareki's violent temper, but thankful he was showing some restraint.

"Did you finish?" Kiichi asked, popping into the room. "I'll show you your next assignment." She lead them to a room that was utterly decimated. "This is the room that was destroyed when that Bunny you helped us catch when rampant, but we've been busy here and there so we still haven't been able to tidy everything up. Do you think you could clean this place up before Tsuki-Kun comes home for supper?"

"Putting a time limit on it, now, are we?" Gareki asked with a smirk. "Tsukitachi, he's the guy who took Tsubame with him, right?" He turned his attention to Nai. "Nai?"

Nai nodded. "We will do our best," the hybrid agreed.

Meanwhile, Jiki was in his room, looking for information on Gareki. "Let's see, no family register. Found in Karasuna, that's a terrible place to be. Real parents unknown. He was on board a slaver ship that sank and he somehow managed to escape, up to now he's been living in Karasuna where he was found. Wait, a slaver ship…? Is that the same one they found Yogi on after he'd disappeared for three years?" Jiki raised an eyebrow. "I see, so that's why Hirato-San's been keeping him around, is it?"

"I don't know if we're going to finish this before he arrives," Gareki groaned, "But when I think of that girl's smiling face, I feel irritated. …" Gareki glanced over his shoulder, "Nai, something fell on your head."

"Huh?" Nai removed the object, it was a stuffed fox doll.

"Great, something for you to play with when we finish," Gareki smirked. "_This room is half the size of that damned suite, but it was never in this bad of shape,_" Gareki thought.

"Meep, meep, meep!" a sound came from the hallway.

"Oh?" Nai chirped.

"What is it Nai?" Gareki asked.

"One of the Bunnies," Nai said. "Ne, Bunny-San? What's wrong?"

"Meep? I was working outside for a while, Usa. But I haven't been brushed, meep. So I've got furballs."

"You're highly efficient aren't you? Can't you make it where you don't get furballs?" Gareki asked.

"I'll brush your fur for you," Nai offered.

"We're not done yet," Gareki reminded him. "Huh?" He looked up to find a herd of Rabbits peeking around the corner. "Them too?" He smiled. "Then again, she didn't say we couldn't enlist help. Alright, everyone, line up and bring a brush."

"What!" Kiichi exclaimed, "Why are the bunnies helping them!?"

"Impressive," Jiki commented.

Gareki smiled the sweetest smile he could. "I'm sorry, did we take too long?" He tried not to laugh, he could tell it went all over her. "_Just like when Michi Katashi-San use to put time limits on things she didn't think I could finish because she was looking for an excuse to come down hard on me, you have NO idea how much satisfaction that look on your face is giving me,_" he thought.

"In fact, you guys finished just in time," Jiki replied, secretly enjoying the look of frustration on his partner's face as well.

Tsukitachi joined them at the table and took note of how everyone was acting. "What's all this, then? Did something happen while I was gone?"

"Welcome back, Tsukitachi-Kun! Many, many things happened," Jiki laughed.

"You're the only one acting the same as usual, Jiki," Tsukitachi observed. He turned his attention to Nai and Gareki. "It's been a while since I've seen the two of you. Have you heard the good news about Tsukumo-Chan?"

"You found her!?" Nai exclaimed happily. "Yaaayy!" he giggled.

"It's great news, isn't it?" Tsukitachi chuckled, "Now you can eat all this delicious food without holding back. However, I'm afraid Yogi is still asleep, so you two will still be staying with us for a while."

"Nonsense," Kiichi grumbled, "Send them back to those losers on Second Ship."

Gareki clenched his fist, he'd had about all he could stand of Kiichi's attitude. "… What about Tsubame?" he asked. He'd been trying to keep his anger in check. Before meeting Nai and reuniting with Yogi, he wouldn't have cared one way or another if he turned out like his foster parents. But, he had innocent people in his life again, and for them, it was worth trying to make himself a better person. "How is she doing?"

"She's perfectly fine," Tsukitachi assured him. "She's cooperating with us on various things. So that she can help us even more, we're getting her to study a bit right now. She's always worried about you, Gareki-Kun."

Gareki hung his head and closed his eyes, trying to hide a smile. "There's no need for her to do so. I'm fine."

"The amount of Varuga cells that entered her body weren't very substantial, but due to their existence, we are still keeping her under protective custody of Circus. Unfortunately, this limits her actions but in return, we're taking care of her grandfather as well, as he's her only living blood relative. She was glad to hear it, because that meant the benefactor who paid the hospital bills up till now wouldn't have to be burdened any more."

"I see, that's great for Grandpa, too." Gareki sighed and grabbed his pant leg. "_I knew it… One more person who doesn't need me any more. There's no point in returning to that life style._" He raised his head and looked at Tsukitachi. "Oh yeah, before I forget, I was told you were the one to ask. How is it possible for you guys to fly and summon weapons out of nowhere?"

"Oh, are you interested?" Tsukitachi chuckled. "You're in luck. You can come with us to investigate a crime scene tomorrow."

"Illogical!" Jiki complained, "Inviting normal people? We're going there to work, not to play!"

"It's logical! The place is connected to the Circus Bracelets, our source of power," Tsukitachi retorted.

"There was an accident," Jiki pointed out, "Accidents mean danger."

"It won't be dangerous if the three of us go together with them," Tsukitachi agreed, "Ri~ght, Kiichi-Chan?"

"But of course!" Kiichi giggled, "I'm different to that blundering Second Crew."

"Kiki!" Jiki exasperated.

Tsukitachi sighed, pulling his hat down to hide his face. "Honestly… Such horrible subordinates." He shifted his gaze to Gareki and Nai. "Does Hirato have this much trouble on his ship?"

"I think Yogi and I are the only ones brave enough to challenge him on anything," Gareki smirked, "And then Yogi will only question him so far, because he knows who holds higher rank."

"Where as you, a civilian have nothing to worry about?" Tsukitachi chuckled. "Anyway, eat up! Tomorrow we're going on a trip."

"It's work, not a trip… And you're spilling your wine! Ah, Nai-Chan," Jiki laughed nervously as he noticed what the Niji half-breed was eating, "This plant is only there to decorate the meal. It wasn't something meant to be eaten."

Suddenly, everyone saw the child as a Niji sitting at the table. "It's alright, there are many animals that eat those kinds of plants on purpose," Tsukitachi said.

"But doesn't it stink?" Gareki asked.

"No, it's ok, it's not a smelly plant," Nai insisted.

"So you didn't know? If you eat that, your body will smell for a while. Honestly, is Second Crew's training lacking so much?" Kiichi giggled.

"Only animals will smell it. It's related to pheromones," Jiki sighed.

Gareki smiled. "So if we take him to a forest right now, a lot of animals would approach him, huh? Nai, I'm tempted to use you as bate. I'll catch 'em and turn them into meat, RARE meat."

"Meat?" Tsukitachi chuckled, "All right, before we go to battle, bring us lots of meat."

"Ugh…" Jiki groaned and buried his head in his hands. "GO TO BED ALREADY, Tsukitachi-San, you're DRUNK! Tomorrow is just an investigation." Jiki lead Gareki and Nai to their room and gave them a change of clothes. "See you tomorrow then. Change into these and wait."

"Thank you!" Nai said happily.

"Thank you," Gareki said, a little less energetically, but still being polite all the same.

"… Say, Gareki-Kun, would you… Like to train a bit before tomorrow?" Jiki asked. "I'm sorry, it's just this will be the first time we're going to work together, so I thought I would like to see how you move." Jiki was smiling sincerely at them. "Try to escape without letting me catch you before two minutes is up."

"_He got blown off by a Rabbit earlier, didn't he?_" Gareki thought. "Okay, I'm game."

"Are you ready?" Jiki asked.

"Yeah," Gareki answered.

"Ok, let's go," Jiki smiled. Before Nai or Gareki either knew what had happened, Jiki was behind Gareki, holding Gareki's hands behind his back with one hand, and his free hand on the black-haired teen's shoulder.

"_I didn't even see him move!_" they both thought in surprise.

_** *SLAM!***_ Jiki forced Gareki on the ground, hitting his head and sitting on his back. "If I were a Varuga, you would be dead already," he said sternly. "Until now, you haven't faced any real enemies. When you meet them, it will happen in an instant. Waiting to see what happens… Relationships… You won't be able to last here with such things. You are here because…" Jiki smirked. "I'll say it clearly Gareki-Kun. You remain here so that Nai is quiet and relaxed. You're just a sacrificial pawn that won't cause much trouble in the future." He smiled like he knew something. "But then again, perhaps NAI isn't the one holding you here. Maybe you're really here to keep that idiot Yogi placated, hm?"

"Huh?" Nai blinked. He suddenly had the feeling that everyone knew what had happened between Gareki and Yogi but himself, and nobody was telling him anything.

Gareki whipped around and stared Jiki in the eyes. "WHAT do you know about that?" he growled.

"OH, so you do remember? You still haven't told Yogi you remember him, have you?" Jiki chuckled turning to leave. "Whatever, it's none of my business, either way, Yogi or Nai, you're still just a pawn. If you want my advice, don't get involved with those disgraceful superiors. For your own sake, it might be better if you returned to where you came from. I'll see you both in the morning, I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

"Nai, I don't mind telling you, this crew REALLY pisses me off," Gareki growled as he climbed into bed.

"Um, Gareki… Uh, ano…" Nai hesitated, not sure how to ask. "What Jiki-Kun said…"

"JUST DROP IT NAI!" Gareki barked. "I don't want to talk about it right now, alright? Go to bed."

"O-Okay…" Nai nodded.

Gareki woke back up in the middle of the night, to find Nai had wandered out of the room, but the Bunnies wouldn't let him go look for the boy. He stood outside the room, surrounded by Rabbits, waiting for Nai to come back. "Where have you been?" he scolded, "If you're guilty of something, then it means trouble for me too, you know? Geeze!"

"Sorry, Gareki," Nai said, hanging his head, "I went to talk to Tsukitachi-Kun."

"Whatever, let's go back to bed," Gareki sighed.

_**Meanwhile **_

"KYA! Stop, please stop! YOGI!" the nurse pleaded, trying to pull the blonde back inside the hospital window.

"But I can't go through the door," Yogi said, looking back at her.

"This is the fifth floor!" she whimpered.

"It's alright, I'm from Circus, I can fly!" Yogi insisted.

"I know that, I just don't want you to fly and take me with you," she whined.

"Then let go!" Yogi scolded her.

"I can't, I'll get in trouble if I let you leave without Akari-Sensei's permission," she said, "Please, STOP!"

Too late, the nurse had made enough commotion to catch Akari's attention. He caught Yogi's hospital pajamas by the scruff of the collar and roughly yanked him back on the bed, burying Yogi's face under the pillow. "SLEEP!" he ordered.

"Akari-Sensei… *Waah*…" the nurse put her head down on the bed and began to sob.

Yogi forced the pillow off his face and looked at Akari. "HOW can I sleep when I know Nai-Chan and Gareki-Kun are with the First Crew? I'm healthy now! I'm going to go save those two, I just know they're being bullied. Gareki-Kun's probably sad and lonely, and Nai-Chan's crying, I just know it!" He didn't want to be anywhere near Akari, but he wasn't making excuses, he really was worried about the boys.

Akari sighed. "You're in no condition to go running off just yet! Besides, the First Crew is on their way to the lakes to investigate something."

"To Vinto?" Yogi asked.

"Yes, and Nai and Gareki are accompanying them. It's rather unexpected." He ran a hand through his hair. "Sooner or later, they'll be getting along with the First Crew just like they did with you, right? …" He blinked, was Yogi sulking? "What's with this childish 'My friends were taken away from me' look?"

Yogi flinched at the word 'friends', as he remembered Gareki's words. "_**You want to run that last part by me again? Your friend? Care to explain exactly how we're friends?**_"

The blonde closed his eyes and shook his head, his bedraggled hair whipping about in the air. He didn't want Gareki to get along with Kiichi, outside of Tsukitachi and in most cases the exception of Jiki, the entire First Crew were nothing but bullies. "I'll go back them up," he said quietly.

"What did you say? You woke up only this morning!" Doctor Akari exasperated. "I WILL NEVER ALLOW IT!"

_**Meanwhile **_

The crew of the First Ship rendezvoused with the researchers on Vinto. Nai and Gareki recognized Azana from Rinoll, only he was covered in Band-Aids for injuries he claimed to be from the animals they were researching becoming over playful. Tsukitachi suggested splitting into two groups to investigate things. The animals on Vinto were endangered, but lately, there had been problems with poachers. Tsukitachi invited Gareki to join him, offering to teach Gareki how members of Circus fly. Nai wanted to tag along, but Jiki snatched him up, insisting the little hybrid come along with him, and carried him off. "Don't worry, Gareki," Tsukitachi assured the dark-haired teen, "Jiki and Kiichi may be lacking in personality, but they're both excellently skilled fighters."

"So you're saying Nai will be safe with them?" Gareki asked, willing to accept Tsukitachi's faith in them to protect the boy.

"It's probably fine!" Tsukitachi laughed.

"PROBABLY doesn't make me feel very confident," Gareki grumbled.

"Relax! They're annoying, but I have faith in my subordinates," Tsukitachi assured him, confidently. "Come along." As Gareki began following Tsukitachi, the red-haired captain of the First Ship began to explain about Vinto. "This land was created a long time ago by the movement of the mountains. Its current form is the work of wind erosion. There are vene animals resurrected from that crumbled old layer of land. Our Circus Bracelets."

"Huh?" Gareki looked at him curiously.

"We're using cells of the animals to make them," Tsukitachi explained.

"Cells?" Gareki leaned forward curiously.

"Changing Terrain, changing water levels, not much sunshine… The water here is very cold, not much food is produced. If the terrain above changed and the rain water didn't fall, there would be no lakes. We thought there were tiny creatures living in the water, during the time of those intense changes. In a severe environment with no food, with all their might they struggled to live. As a result, for the sake of surviving, they changed themselves to get stronger and stronger. In order to withstand this environment, those living things achieved a metamorphosis that specialized in regeneration and energy production. But, because of this sacrifice, all of their other functions retrogressed. But, you know, I think that it was something that had to be lost. The walls that surround them are more eroded than before. If they realize the sun is beginning to shine through, then wouldn't they get it back? That's the story. Those living things, we picked out their specialized cells and as a result of research, we produced 'Incure' an almighty cell. It's inserted inside our Circus Bracelets. It's a thing that materializes our power."

Tsukitachi stood up and took the top hat off his head. "Go!" he called out. There was a glow of light, and the hat dispersed, turning into flying women with black hair.

"Tsukitachi's hat turned into girls!" one of the researchers marveled, "They are going to examine the surroundings, right? Amazing."

"Are those things also a result of 'Incure' Cells in Circus bracelets materializing your power?" Gareki asked.

"That's correct, Gareki," Tsukitachi said, "What's more, the same thing goes for the weapons we use. During information transfer, a weak current of electricity constantly flows throughout the human body. The Incure inserted into our I.D. Bracelets recognize this electricity, which varies from person to person; read the signal emitted from the bracelet owner's brain, change their appearance rapidly, and become weapons. However, controlling them requires large amounts of energy. That's why for example, if someone isn't careful about using their ability, they will collapse."

"_Yogi…_" Gareki thought, remembering the incident on Rinoll.

"In order to withstand it, mind and body have to be trained everyday… But, people who have natural abilities become members of Circus, and that's the story," Tsukitachi concluded.

"But, what about flying in the sky?" Gareki asked.

"Oh! That," Tsukitachi smiled. "One has to release the stream of active energy produced by the bracelet in the opposite direction to the way you want to fly."

"Tsukitachi explains it in a way that makes it seem easy," Azana quietly commented, "But… While he's talking normally with Gareki, all his nerves are stimulated and he controls each Banshee individually. I hear that even if fighters from Circus First and Second Ship were to remove their bracelets, they would still be the government's most powerful and gifted fighters."

Tsukitachi called back his Banshees, who had exchanged information with Jiki. Due to an exchange of words, and a slip of the tongue, one of the researchers implicated the possibility of another researcher being behind the things that had been happening.

"Excuse me?" Yogi called, peeking into the research station. "Um? Excuse me?" It appeared empty.

"Yes, I'm coming," someone called from the back. "I'm sorry, Murano was here just a moment ago, but he might have gone somewhere."

"Ah… No," Yogi apologized, holding up his hands and smiling. "I sort of came without saying." He closed his eyes and smiled, thinking, "_Or rather, I secretly came on my own._"

"Oh?" the researcher noticed the bracelet on Yogi's arm. "Are you from Circus Second Ship?"

"Yes!" Yogi answered. "Nice to meet you, I'm Yogi." He closed his right eye and pressed his hands together in front of his face. "Could I enter the wildlife reserve?" He bowed, "PLEASE!"

Yes, you're from Circus, so that's not a problem at all," the researcher agreed.

"Thank you!" Yogi exclaimed cheerfully.

During this time, Kiichi, Jiki, and Nai had been with another researcher and met Kiripon the five year old Lake Cow. It soon became apparent that Murano, the researcher who had now become suspect had indeed been behind the current rash of incidents. In trying to save Kiripon, he killed a poacher, then gave Kiripon Varuga cells. Kiichi pulled her scythe as the Lake Cow began to transform, and gave chase.

Meanwhile, the nurses at the Research Tower were fretting over how Doctor Akari would take Yogi's disappearance. In his stead, he had left Yukkin lying in the bed. "I see? Yogi has turned into a very simple object," the pink haired doctor said, sounding extremely annoyed. "I'm not sure I even want to contact Hirato to tell him what an idiot that blonde really is."

Yogi snuck up through the caves of the lakes, finding Tsukitachi and Gareki. He tried to keep from being seen. "_What should I do?_" he thought, "_I've found Gareki and the others, but they seem really busy for some reason. Nai-Chan doesn't seem to be with them. I knew it…_" He pushed a hand to his lips, "_I came here in secret, I should choose the right time to appear._"

Tsukitachi turned in Yogi's direction and blinked with a smile. "Whyyy are you hiding? Come out now," he called.

"EH!?" Yogi flailed. "Leave it to Tsukitachi-Kun to find me!"

"Oh…!" Gareki blinked, when he saw the blonde peek around the corner of the cave. "Yogi?"

"G-Gareki!" Yogi threw his arms around him, hugging him tight. Yogi pounced Gareki with such momentum that they fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" Gareki exclaimed, "Yogi, get off!" He pushed the blonde away, hoping his face wasn't as flushed red as he thought it felt.

This is the first time you've called me by my name, right?" Yogi asked. "I'm so relieved, you never called me by my name, so I thought you must really hate me and stuff." Tsukitachi tried not to laugh.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about? I never thought of it consciously, but this isn't the first time," Gareki stated.

"No! I'm sure it is!" Yogi insisted.

Gareki felt annoyed. "I DID call you by your name before, idiot! You just didn't hear me!" he exclaimed.

"No you didn't!" Yogi retorted.

"Back on Rinoll," Gareki growled, "You lost consciousness pretty fast, but I know I called your name several times." The blush on his face grew even brighter as he admitted this, it wouldn't have been so bad if they were alone, but Tsukitachi was standing right there.

"Aha…?" Yogi sank to his knees and hung his head. Gareki flinched, those violet eyes looked as though they were about to flood a river of tears. Yogi closed his eyes, and bowed his head to the ground. "About Rinoll… I'm really, REALLY sorry…"

Gareki got distracted from Yogi's apology when he saw the Nyanperowna head on the back of Yogi's jacket. "What's with that crazy jacket?" he scoffed out loud.

"The way I was that time," Yogi started.

"Save it," Gareki said, looking away. "We'll discuss it when we get back to the ship." There was a lot that needed to be said between the two of them, but this was something he wanted to do without an audience of outsiders, just the two of them in the privacy of Yogi's room back on the Second Ship.

Once everything was resolved, the two groups reconvened into one. Thanks to the Zukkyu seeds that Nai had eaten the night before, he had made friends with a moss lizard. Nai was sad to see it go when the seeds had worn off. To cheer him up, Yogi interjected, "Nai-Chan! Let's say goodbye to him, ok? This place is really big, so if you come here again, you might not see him the next time. I think that even if you meet someone and you're only together for a very short time, there will always be a bond between you and that person."

Gareki gave a quiet smile at those words, as he stood back and watched Nai and Yogi. "_Perhaps you're right,_" he thought.

Nai agreed with Yogi and went to say goodbye to the moss lizard. Tsukitachi was satisfied with how things were going. "Alright, let's head back," he said, "Kiichi and I will take Murano into custody. I'm returning Nai and Gareki to Yogi's care, and Azana will take care of the situation here."

"Tsukitachi-San, where does that leave me?" Jiki asked.

"You will accompany the boys back the Second Ship," Tsukitachi stated.

"WHAT!?" Jiki complained.

"I'm back! I'm back!" Yogi exclaimed happily as they arrived on the ship.

"Nai-Chan, Gareki-Kun!" Tsukumo exclaimed happily.

"Tsukumo-Chaaan!" Nai exclaimed, rushing past the sheep to hug her.

"Welcome back, baa," the sheep greeted.

"Gareki-Kun?" Yogi said, playfully tapping the dark-haired boy on the top of his head. "What's wrong? You should tell the sheep you're home, right?" he said with a smile.

"Yeah…" Gareki nodded. "I'm back," he said, sounding more tired than anything.

"Jiki-Kun?" Tsukumo blinked, "What are you doing here?"

"An order from Tsukitachi-San," Jiki said with a smile, "I'm to spend some more time with Nai and his friends, so here I am."

"_I knew it,_" Tsukumo thought, "_Jiki coming here means that Yogi and I failed the escort mission at Rinoll._" She became depressed.

Yogi decorated the dining hall for a party. "Tsukumo-Chan is back safely, the three of us are back home, and Jiki-Kun's here," he stated, "If this isn't cause for a friendly party, I don't know what is."

"What do you mean?" Gareki asked.

"Jiki-Kun is a very nice, gentle person," Yogi said, in Jiki's defense. "He might be strict and scary while he's working, but… He's helped me a lot before, you know."

"WHAT? HIM nice and gentle?" Gareki asked, "Yogi, I think you need your head examined, or your vocabulary updated, one."

"Can we hurry and get this party started?" Iva asked, "I'm dying for a drink, and I'm ready to eat."

"Jiki-Kun isn't here yet… Oh, there he is," Tsukumo said as Jiki entered the room.

"Hey! You're late!" Iva scolded. "I was told that you were kicked out from the First Ship's crew and need consolation, hence the party!"

"I WAS NOT KICKED OUT!" Jiki objected, "Wasn't this supposed to be a welcome party?"

"Alrightie, then!" Yogi exclaimed, "This will be a mini welcome party with only those of us who are here. So let's have fun!"

At some point during the party, Iva made the mistake of catching Jiki from behind and thinking it was Gareki. Though, with Iva's tendency to play practical jokes, it was uncertain if this 'mistake' was on purpose or not. "I'm sorry, Jiki-Kun," she giggled, "I mistook you for Gareki-Kun. I glanced at your hair. Wow, you just got here and you're already overshadowed."

Jiki's eyebrow twitched, "Is there something wrong with your eyesight?" he asked, rather annoyed. "I don't have his slant eyes, and I'm obviously taller!"

"Huh? Hey, we're not that much different in height, you know!" Gareki exclaimed.

"Oh, you didn't notice the vast difference between us?" Jiki asked.

"Hey you two," Yogi exasperated.

Tsukumo tried to step in and play peacekeeper. "Everyone please be quiet and behave. Yogi just left the hospital, remember."

Yogi flinched, remembering he'd escaped. "_I'd completely forgot,_" he thought, "_Akari-Sensei's going to kill me the next time he sees me._"

After the party, everyone returned to their rooms. Nai slipped into his pajamas and scrambled up the ladder to the bunks, popping his head over the side of Gareki's bed. "Ne, Gareki, the meal was delicious, right?" he giggled.

Gareki was in bed with a book in hand. "Yeah, it was pretty tasty," he admitted.

"Ummm…" Nai blinked, "Ano, Gareki, there's something I'd like to ask you?" There was a question burning in the back of Nai's mind since his midnight conversation with Tsukitachi aboard the first ship.

"What is it?" Gareki asked, half glancing up from his book, just long enough to turn the page, before diving back into it.

"Gareki… Where is the place you would like to return to?" Nai asked.

Gareki flinched. What was that supposed to mean? "Huh?"

"Where?" Nai chirped, starting to crawl onto the bed.

"Serious?" Gareki scoffed.

"Where!?" Nai asked again. Gareki clamped the book shut, and looked away with his eyes closed. "Gareki?"

"DON'T BE SO ANNOYING YOU DAMNED ANIMAL!" Gareki exclaimed, throwing the book at Nai and knocking him to the ground. "GO TO SLEEP!" He quickly pulled the covers over his head. Nai's question had taken him by surprise. "_I thought he saw through me,_" Gareki thought, his face hot and flushed red. Jiki's words rang through his head, "_**For your own sake, it might be better if you returned to where you came from.**_" Gareki tugged at his hair. "_I understood. DAMN IT! When I become useless, I'll be finished off and that I can't do anything significant. I wanted to change that. At any rate, rushing out of here somehow, but… There is no where for me to return to. I don't have anywhere to go._" He blinked, as he recalled when they returned to the ship, Yogi telling him to tell the Sheep he was home. "…_Yogi…_" He quietly peeked to make sure Nai was asleep. "_Now, if I can just get out without waking him, and slip past those damned Sheep!_"

Gareki quietly slipped out of his bed and into the hallway, making his way to Yogi's room. Using the skills he'd picked up from his days as a thief, he managed to avoid being seen. He leaned against the wall and lightly tapped his knuckles at Yogi's door.

Yogi groaned, his eyes slowly sliding open at the sound. "_Who's knocking at this hour?_" he thought, forcing himself to sit up. Gareki knocked again, a little louder this time. "Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Yogi yawned, pulling himself out of the bed and sleepily stumbling to the door. "It's nearly midnight, what's so imp…" He froze when he opened the door. For a brief moment, he thought he was dreaming. "Eh? Gare-hi-hum?"

Gareki threw a hand over the blonde's mouth and put a single finger to his own lips. "We. HAVE. To. TALK!" he insisted, forcing his way through the door and locking it behind him. "Now," he moved his hand away from Yogi's mouth. "Before I start, there was something you started to say on Vinto, about what happened back at Rinoll?" He wanted to know how much Yogi remembered.

"Ah…!" Yogi rubbed the back of his head. "I'm really, REALLY sorry about Rinoll, Gareki-Kun," Yogi apologized. "The truth is, I don't remember the way I was. I don't remember anything after that flash of light that blinded us." He hung his head worriedly, and caught his left elbow in his right hand. "I've been wanting to apologize since I woke up. I was worried when I heard you and Nai had been sent to the First Ship. Kiichi-Chan isn't easy to get along with, and I knew you already didn't like her. But, I was worried you'd start to like the First Crew better than Tsukumo-Chan and me. How did I behave?"

Gareki sighed, "Yogi, I could NEVER like that girl more than I do you and Tsukumo." He sat down on Yogi's bed and leaned against the wall. "But, as far as Rinoll goes. … It's okay. In the end, you chased off the two power holders and saved me as well."

Yogi sat down on the bed, in front of Gareki. "Gareki-Kun, what you said back on Rinoll, about how are we friends?" He flinched when he saw the look in Gareki's eyes. Both of them knew this talk was long over due.

"Out with it!" Gareki demanded.

"I always thought we were friends, Gareki," Yogi said, lowering his head.

"I don't know," Gareki turned his head away, pushing his back against the wall, keeping his hands rested on his knees, and his eyes quietly shifted in Yogi's dorection, "Are we?" He wanted to hear Yogi say it.

"Do you not think so?" Yogi asked. "I almost hoped you wouldn't get along with anyone on the First Ship, you once told me you had no intention of going anywhere I couldn't follow."

"I said it before, YOU are NOT my Yogi," Gareki said.

"YOUR Yogi?" the blonde asked, his whole body stiffening straight as a board, the hair on his head bristeling like an angry cat. "So you DO remember!" Yogi rolled so that he was straddling Gareki's lap, slamming a hand on the wall, next to his head. "Gareki! I AM your Yogi!" he insisted. "Why can't you accept that? What are the chances of both of us having a friend eight years ago, with the same name, age, and hair and eye color as each other if not?" Gareki's eyes widened a little, this wasn't the reaction he expected at all. He wasn't sure what kind of reaction he had expected, but this hadn't been it.

"Friends don't abandon each other, Yogi," Gareki replied.

"I never abandoned you, Gareki," Yogi sighed, "And I never forgot, either. Hirato-San and Tsukitachi-San told me you were alright."

"Well nobody ever told me you were!" Gareki said. "I spent years trying to convince myself you never even existed, that you had just been a figment of my imagination, because it hurt too much to think you were dead! My only other options were to believe you'd drowned, or had been eaten alive by the hordes of slaves on the ship before it went down!" He sighed and closed his eyes, putting a hand to his head. "Do you realize how torn up I was to see you alive and well, living the good life with Circus, while I had grown up in Karasuna of all places?"

"Gareki-Kun…" Yogi gently wrapped his arms around the dark haired teen. "I'm so sorry. Hirato and Tsukitachi, they told me Circus was watching over you from afar. I had no idea you were in Karasuna. I asked them about you everyday, and always, all they ever told me was that you were doing well. Until I saw you with my own eyes, I was beginning to think they had made it all up just to keep me happy."

Gareki hesitated, then slowly wrapped his arms around the blonde. "Yogi…" Yogi could hear the stifled sobs in Gareki's voice. "I was so lonely without you. I can't even remember how many times I went down to that beach to look for you. I told you I had never wanted to go somewhere you couldn't follow. I never thought it'd be the other way around."

"Gareki, there wasn't a single day that I didn't miss you, that I didn't ask about you," Yogi sighed. "Yotaka and Tsubame were like family to you during those days in Karasuna, but for me during those days at the Katashi Inn, you had become so much more." He hugged Gareki a little tighter. "There's something wrong with me, Gareki, but I don't know what. I don't remember the events that first brought me into Circus's care, but something happened, possibly dealing with Varuga, while I was in a medical ward when I was seven. I was separated from my family, but Tsukitachi-San and Hirato-San found me and rescued me. They took me to the Research Tower and put me under Akari-Sensei's care, but I didn't like the way he did things and snuck out three months later in the middle of the night. I ran until I couldn't go any further. You were the first person I saw when I woke up. From the moment I realized you had been the one to bring me inside, I began to worship the ground you walked on." They both blushed at this confession. "When I realized I had been drug out of the wreckage of the ship, I began to plead with Hirato and Tsukitachi, begging them not to take me back to the research tower without you. I didn't want to loose you." He felt Gareki's grip around him tighten, and a gentle hand caress the back of his head. "When I saw you with Nai, I felt a little jealous, but told myself any friend of yours was a friend of mine. Gareki, you did so much to protect me when we were kids, I saw your arrival here as my chance to return the favor."

"You were the first friend I ever had," Gareki said, "You came to be more than that for me as well, though. You had a beautiful childlike innocence that I was denied by growing up at that inn. It was something I never wanted to see you loose. So, I did everything to defend you, in order to prevent that. Your smile made that place bearable."

Yogi blushed. He moved so that he was sitting next to Gareki, rather than straddling him, but stayed where he could look the dark-haired teenager in the eyes. "I may have been innocent, Gareki, but I wasn't as naïve as you took me to be," he said. Gareki blinked at him curiously. "I know all too well what you went through to protect me."

"Wh-what are you…?" Gareki started to ask.

"Don't try to give me the same story you did that night!" Yogi insisted. "Hirato and Tsukitachi-San, and even Akari-Sensei all tried to convince me that everything you and I went through had happened on board that ship in a single week. Maybe because they didn't know everything we went through, or because they thought it was better if I believed it, or maybe both, I don't know. I let them think I believed them, but I knew better, there was no way three years of memories could have happened in that short of time. I still have nightmares about those three days you spent inside that suite on the third floor."

Gareki blushed and tried not to gasp. "Yogi! Wh-what…?" He looked away. "What do you know about that?"

Yogi gently caught hold of Gareki's hand. "Gareki-Kun, those people had checked out of the Inn long before you came back to our room that night. I saw the bruises on you when I found you in the tub, some of which were in places they should have never been. And as young as I was, I could still tell by the look in your eyes that you still had some kind of drugs running through your system." He gently wrapped his left arm around Gareki and pulled him so his head was resting on his shoulder. "You said you couldn't leave that room to stay in ours while they were there incase they needed something in the middle of the night, but for a whole three days and three and a half nights, I never saw you set foot outside that room for anything. Michi-San scolded me a couple of times, when she caught me trying to sneak over there. But more than once, I made it to the doors of that room and tried to listen to what was going on. Gareki, I'm so sorry you went through all that just to prevent it from happening to me. I knew I'd never convince you to open up and talk to me about it, so I did the only thing I could. I climbed into your bed and held you while you slept, trying to comfort you."

"Yogi…" Gareki sighed, his eyes full of tears, "There's no need to apologize. It wasn't my first time in that room, dealing with the exact same thing. I couldn't let them send you in there to go through all that, I would have never forgiven myself. I hated every minute of it, but I bared through it." Gareki snuggled close to Yogi. The blonde was just as warm now as he had been back then. "It was something I never wanted you to experience forcefully, but willingly with someone you cared about; with someone who deserved you."

Yogi blushed and gave the dark-haired boy a soft, sad smile, Gareki had spoken this last sentence out loud, and unintentionally. "You're thinking out loud again, Gareki," he said with a quiet giggle. He ran a gentle hand through Gareki's raven locks. "There's only one person I can think of that fits those requirements."

"Yogi…?" Gareki looked up at the blonde. Did he interperate him correctly just now?

"Gareki," Yogi gently caught both of Gareki's hands in his. "Don't go back to your room tonight? Stay here with me, alright? Just for tonight?" There was a blush on Yogi's face, and those violet eyes were pleading for him not to leave.

Gareki smiled and nodded. "Alright," he promised, gently pushing his forehead against Yogi's. "I'll stay tonight."


	11. 11 - Addendum: Good Night Sweet Prince

_**Author's Note:**_ Just a little Addendum, I didn't have a real title fort his chapter until after I finished it. Just a couple quick flash backs to the Katashi Inn, and a small, tasteful(?) pay off as a gift for my readers getting this far. The "present day" scenarios taking place are set at the end of the previous Chapter, no time skips other than a couple of minutes to a few hours. The relation between Gareki and Karoku that I bring up in this is pure fan speculation based on where it feels like they're trying to take the story in the Manga now, but I acknowledge the possibility that I'm well off course with it. Oh, and fair warning, the dark undertone at the beginning of the story is making a come back in the flashbacks. Also, let me remind you, this IS an M rated fic.

_**Chapter 11: Addendum: Good Night, Sweet Prince**_

_ Little Gareki, only five years old, had been sent out on an errand by Michi Katashi. It was late in the afternoon when she sent him, and it was already getting dark as he returned. Not far down the road from the Inn, he heard a noise. He peeked around the corner of a nearby street to see a young blonde boy, who couldn't have been more than seven. The child looked tired and hungry from a long day, but otherwise seemed out of place in this part of town. "Nngh…! I'm tired of running!" the blonde complained, touching something on his arm. Gareki's eyes widened as the boy rose off the ground and… _**Was he flying?**_ "This will be much faster!" the boy giggled. __**WHAM!**__ The boy whizzed off course, right into a wall, knocking himself unconscious and cracking a bracelet on his wrist when he landed back on the ground._

_ "Hey, hey? Are you ok?" Gareki called, running up to him. Gareki could tell the boy was in bad shape, even before he'd hit the wall. He wasn't sure what compelled him to feel sorry for the boy, but feel sorry for him, he did. He sighed and carried the boy back with him._

_ "Michi-Sama, Michi-Sama!" Gareki called, running up to his foster mother._

_ "Gareki, dearest," Michi greeted him; she was always much nicer to him in front of new or important customers who didn't know the seedier side of her husband's hotel. "Did you finish the errand I sent you on already?"_

_ Gareki nodded. "Yes, ma'am, but…" He looked up at her, his blue eyes wide and with a childlike wonder that they hadn't held in a long time. "But on my way back, there was this boy, an' he touched something… a bracelet on his writs and was flying, but he hit a wall and knocked himself out. He looked kind of sick, so I brought him back and put him in the spare bed in my room."_

_ Michi froze for a moment. Circus had only existed for three years now, and only a few people had heard of it. Michi knew that Circus members could fly and had special bracelets that let them do so. Gareki's birth parents had been a part of Circus when he was sent to the care of the Katashi couple. He had had a brother named Karoku, only a few years older than himself, who had been taken and hidden elsewhere by their mother. Michi knew what Karoku looked like and wondered if this boy Gareki was talking about was him. _**Surely it couldn't be, could it?**_ She smiled, closed her eyes and giggled, gently patting Gareki on the head. "Gareki, sweetheart, only Angels can fly, and then only fallen Angels are bad at it," she laughed jovially, "You sound like you were having a dream. But, let's go and see if this boy is alright, ok?"_

_ Gareki gave a slow nod. "_**An angel, huh?**_" he thought to himself. Michi turned to the customer she had been conversing with and excused herself as Gareki lead her to his bed room._

_ Michi took one look at the boy. No, this child was the same age, but not Karoku. She smiled and patted Gareki's head again. She had no idea who this boy was, but Gareki was right, he looked pale as if he were on the verge of a fever and fragile as if he hadn't eaten in a while. "We'll let him stay until he gets better. When he wakes up we'll find out where his parents are," she told the five year old. "Check in on him from time to time in between your chores, and let me know when your 'Angel' wakes up." Gareki nodded in agreement, though the child wasn't as naïve as to believe she was doing this out of the goodness of her heart. Knowing the Katashi's, she was probably expecting some kind of reward._

As Gareki lay now, in the present day, next to Yogi in the room full of Nyanperowna plushies aboard the Second Ship of Circus and his memories of the day he carried Yogi into the Katashi Inn replayed in his head; he realized that he had forgotten that was why he'd always associated the beautiful blonde laying next to him with angels. Yogi had only flown for a brief moment before hitting the wall, and had never done so again. It was ironic that his foster mother of all people had put the idea into his head.

Gareki snuggled closer to the blonde, taking in the scent of Yogi's candied shampoo and rose essence bath soap. The dark haired teen blushed a little. "_He certainly smells like how I would expect an Angel to smell,_" he thought to himself, "_He's definitely always looked like one, minus the wings of course._" Gareki closed his eyes and chided himself for thinking such things. He realized just how sappy he was being. He looked up at the peaceful looking face of the sleeping eighteen year old. After what had transpired on Rinoll, it was equally ironic that Michi had made the 'Fallen Angel' comment. That Silver Haired Entity was not the sweet innocent Yogi that Gareki had known and always remembered. That was the jadedness of a world gone sour that Gareki had tried so hard to keep from befalling him when they were children, all manifested into one large burst of frightening energy. Gareki gently reached up and brushed a stray strand of golden curls from Yogi's face.

_ Gareki had been in the suit on the third floor for two days and a night now. The guests he was serving had been taking every advantage of his presence. The Katashi couple would surely get paid well for his services to them. The six year old tried not to show it, but he was frightened of these people. He was always frightened to be with the people who stayed in this room. The Katashi couple had never been hesitant to strike him for disobeying them, but he often wondered if they knew exactly what the guests did when they sent him in here or not. Of course, he never spoke a word of it to anyone, even to them, as the guests always made the same threats against him if he did._

_ His eyes were glossed over from whatever it was they had forced him to swallow earlier. His whole body was tired and sore. As the guests had gone to bed, they had simply tossed him aside on the floor, next to the door. He backed up against the door and wrapped his arms around his knees, tucking them to his chest. The chain lock on the inside of the door was higher than he could reach, and even if he could, he knew that the guests would either catch him trying to slip out of the room and give him more of what he'd already been through, or that Michi would catch him trying to sneak out and scold him for abandoning the customers._

_ All he wanted was to go back to the comfort of his room. He wanted to forget this ever happened. What he wanted was to be next to Yogi, to see his blonde angel smile at him and hear that sweet innocent laugh. If Yogi couldn't cheer him up, nothing would. But, the guests still had this room for another two days, he couldn't leave until they had checked out. Gareki closed his eyes and choked back a sob as a tear landed on his knees. "_**Yogi…**_" he thought. That had been why he was in this mess. The Katashi couple had wanted to send Yogi to serve the guests. Gareki didn't want that. Yogi was pure and innocent, clean and beautiful. To stay in this room would have broken and jaded him. It would have ruined the angel. "_**I'll never let anyone touch Yogi like this,**_" he promised himself. Reminding himself that was why he was here, for Yogi's sake, he pushed away any thoughts of trying to leave the room._

_ Resting his head on his knees, he whispered Yogi's name, as if he were trying to will the blonde next to him for comfort while the guests were a sleep. "Yogi… Yogi… Y…" He thought he was being quiet about it._

_ "HEY! Shut the hell up you bloody brat!" one of the guests scolded, throwing a pillow in his direction. Gareki had looked up when the man shouted. He quickly tilted his head to the side, so the pillow slammed against the door, missing him. "One more peep out of you and you'll get even worse than what you already have."_

_ "Y-Yes, Sir," Gareki answered timidly, "I'm sorry." He was thankful the pillow had been the closest thing to the man, or he was certain something harder would have been lobbed his way. As soon as the guests had gone back to sleep, Gareki snatched up the pillow that now lay on the ground next to him, tucking it between his chest and legs and folding it over his knees so he could rest his head on it._

"I heard you that night, you know?" Yogi's voice interrupted Gareki's thoughts. His voice was soft and gentle, but worried.

"Huh?" Gareki asked looking up at the blonde whom he'd thought to be asleep. Those beautiful violet eyes were looking at him so sadly. It was as if Yogi had read his mind and knew exactly where his memories had gone.

Yogi gently caressed Gareki's cheek. "Your second night in the suit," the blonde said with a quiet nod. "I had tried several times to sneak up there to try and find out what was going on; why you had refused to let me go, why I hadn't seen you come out at any time to fetch anything for the guests, even when they themselves had left a few times. But every time, Michi-San had caught me and scolded me for spying, eavesdropping, or simply for shirking my duties. That second night, I managed to make it to the door and I heard you calling my name." Yogi gave Gareki a sad, sweet smile. "You sounded so scared and lonely. I started to call out to you, to let you know I was there, but I heard Michi-San down the hall and had to run before she caught me."

Gareki wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde and closed his eyes, burying his face into Yogi's chest. Yogi could feel him trembling. "I had promised myself, I would never let anyone hurt you as they had done me," Gareki said quietly. "If you had stayed, there's no telling what would have happened. If she caught you, she could have thrown you in there with me, or if they caught you, they could have drug you in. Waiting until I came back to our room after they left, being there to comfort and hold me when it was all over, that was the best thing for you to do, Yogi."

Yogi sat up and pulled Gareki up with him, hugging the dark haired boy close. He gently removed Gareki's goggles and smoothed his hand through the raven locks of hair. "You were always the brave one," he sighed quietly, "But I could always see the hurt in your eyes. We were both a couple of lonely kids with only each other to turn to in that place, I was devastated at the idea of loosing you when those kids on the ship pulled you away from me. I pleaded with Hirato and Tsukitachi to find you when I found myself in their arms after the ship sank. I was afraid… Afraid to go back to the Research Tower and back under Akari-Sensei's care… Afraid to be alone again… Afraid of leaving you alone. It's easy to understand how Nai-Chan must feel without Karoku at his side. It's difficult being away from those you hold close." Yogi had been gently holding Gareki's head on his shoulder and mindlessly playing with his raven hair as he spoke.

"… Yogi…?" Gareki gently caught Yogi's wrist in his hand, pulling the blonde's hand away from his hair. He sat up straight and looked Yogi in the eyes. "What you said earlier?" Yogi blinked curiously at him. "About you could only think of one person who deserved to be with you?" Yogi blushed a little and smiled. Gareki's eyebrow twitched. In smiling at him, Yogi had closed his eyes. Gareki caught Yogi by both cheeks. "Hey? Look at me," he said calmly. Yogi blinked his eyes open. They still reflected the pure innocence and adoration that Gareki had always seen in them back then. But that didn't mean that Yogi was still... "I almost can't believe I'm asking this, but have you…?"

Yogi cut him off with a giggle, his eyes closing once more. The blonde gently caught both of Gareki's wrists and moved them from his face. "Why? Are you jealous at the idea, Gareki-Kun?" he asked quietly. He smiled as he watched Gareki's face slowly turn red. "I told you," his smile turned playfully mischievous, "There's only one person I think deserves me. And if I knew how to track down those who had hurt that person and make them pay, I'd do it in a heart beat." He leaned forward and kissed Gareki on the lips. They both flushed a bright red as Gareki returned the favor. They locked together into the kiss. Gareki's left hand gently caught hold of Yogi's hair, while his right caught the blonde's hip. Yogi's right hand gently rested on Gareki's shoulder, while his left caressed his middle of his back. They slowly pulled away and gazed into each other's eyes. Yogi's eyes were almost dancing, and there was a quiet smile hidden within Gareki's. "Gareki-Kun, I've never let anyone touch me," he assured him, "But… If YOU want me, then I'm yours. Every inch of me."

"Uh…! Eh…?" Gareki probably couldn't turn any redder if he wanted to. Yogi was offering himself to him. He temporarily became flustered and speechless.

Yogi frowned. "Is that a no?" he asked. He looked into Gareki's eyes. No, Gareki definitely wanted to say 'Yes'.

Gareki closed his eyes and shook his head. He couldn't take seeing that frown. "No, Yogi… I mean, of course I want to but…"

"Are you really that afraid of tainting me, Gareki?" Yogi asked gently caressing Gareki's cheek. He smiled at Gareki reassuringly.

"That… and I'm nowhere near being the right one for you," Gareki sighed.

Yogi smiled. "_Awe, how cute! He's being bashful,_" he thought with a giggle. He leaned in and kissed Gareki once more, their tongues intertwined this time. Everything about it felt so right. "That kiss tells us both otherwise," he said as he pulled away. "Gareki, I'm not ten anymore. I said I've never let anyone touch me. That doesn't mean I haven't done…" He blushed and broke eye contact with Gareki, looking toward the floor, "some…things myself. I'll still be myself in the morning."

Gareki blinked, his imagination suddenly running away from him with images of Yogi pleasuring himself. He smiled, his voice suddenly becoming a little more playful as he leaned in over the blonde. "Care to tell me who you were fantasizing about when you did?"

Yogi blushed, Gareki was actually smiling at him. It had been so long since he'd seen that genuine smile. He gave a soft chuckle and smiled back. "Do I really have to say it?"

Gareki smirked. Now, Yogi was just bating him. He leaned in and kissed the blond, slowly unzipping the top to Yogi's Nyanperowna pajamas. These plushies and anything resembling that orange cat suit would have to go before Gareki would be comfortable doing this, as he unzipped the pajama top and kissed down Yogi's toned chest, he swept the plushies aside onto the floor. "Tell me, and I promise I won't tie you up," Gareki teased.

Yogi blushed but smiled, his hand gently catching the zipper to Gareki's shirt and pulling it open. "_So I guess this is a yes after all?_" he thought happily. "You, of course," Yogi promised, "You laid your claim on me the moment you took me inside the Katashi Inn. Always looking out for me back then, I already knew I belonged to you." He giggled and held up his arm to show he was still wearing the purple leather bracelet Gareki had won him, too. "You reinstated that claim when you gave me this... Especially after that little stunt you pulled back in Karasuna."

Gareki smiled and leaned in passionately kissing Yogi once more. "In that case, I suppose I should take you up on your offer and make you mine for real then," he laughed, gently kissing Yogi's neck. "Don't worry, Yogi," he whispered promisingly, "I'll be gentle with you." He didn't want to hurt Yogi in anyway. He'd been down that road himself several times, tied up, beaten and forced, no one caring how much pain he was in. Perhaps this was subconsciously part of why he'd helped Nai. He knew Mine was just moments away from putting the albino through the same torment when that first bomb went off. He'd promised himself no one would ever touch Yogi in such a way. If he could help it, the same would go for Nai and Tsubame. "_They all deserve to be happy,_" he thought as he and Yogi both removed their shirts.

Yogi smiled. He wrapped his arms around Gareki's neck, letting their chests rub against one another. After all the horrors that Yogi had been through in his youth; the destruction of Rimhakka, which his alter ego only seemed to remember, the time he spent trapped in the underground lab, the treatments at the Research Tower, the days at the Inn and on the ship, being separated from Gareki; all of this combined, it was no surprise that the blonde had been prone to nightmares for the last eight years. The plushies had helped calm him as a child, but he still occasionally found himself waking up screaming in the night. Hirato and Iva didn't mind trying to calm him, but it always woke and disturbed Tsukumo. As big as the ship was, and as far down the hall her room was from him, his voice had a tendency to echo when the nightmares had woke him. Because of that, Hirato had Yogi's room sound proofed, and kept a sheep on guard at the door to alert him, should Yogi need comforting. The Sheep weren't always on post, however, like tonight. Tonight, that sound proofing was going to prove a blessing in disguise for him and Gareki. He informed Gareki of this little tidbit, so he would know they could get as loud as they wanted. "Gareki-Kun, I had nightmares before we met, too. They stopped after that, but started again after we were separated. I always knew you were there with me then, so I knew I was safe." Yogi glanced away shyly. It was his turn to protect Gareki, now that they were older, but that didn't mean Gareki wouldn't still be the dominate personality in the relationship… most of the time.

Gareki gently caught Yogi's chin and turned the blonde's gaze back to him. "Have you had any since I came to the ship?" he asked curiously, but sweetly.

Yogi blushed. "Once or twice… Several times while I was in the hospital after Rinoll," he admitted. "_Silver could have killed you,_" Yogi thought. "The fact that you were sent away from me to stay on the First Ship after that… It only served to make them worse."

Gareki gently kissed Yogi's forehead, his free hand finally caressing the bulge in the blonde's pants. "Well, I'm here now," Gareki assured him, "Let me drive those nightmares away." Gareki couldn't get over how lame and sappy he thought that sounded. But for Yogi, at least privately, he was willing to drop his guard and talk like that.

Yogi gave out a soft moan, his body shivering as Gareki's hand caressed him. "Ah, Gareki-Kun," his voice cracked softly against Gareki's ears as he shuddered in pleasure.

Gareki smiled and kissed Yogi again. Slowly, ever so slowly, Gareki began to remove Yogi's pants and underwear, stripping the blonde to bare-bones naked. Yogi blushed and started to look away, but something in Gareki's eyes bade him not to. His body was gorgeous. "You really are a sparkling 'prince' who makes one's heart throb," Gareki teased, his hand once again caressing Yogi's member, making the blonde moan out in pleasure. "Though, I've always pictured you more as an angel," he admitted as his hand gently began to stroke Yogi's hard on. He leaned forward and gave Yogi a playful nibble on the ear. He liked the way Yogi moaned, and was looking for anyway to make him do so. It didn't take long for Gareki to discard the rest of his own clothes, it's not like Yogi hadn't seen him naked before.

Yogi sighed and ran a gentle hand down Gareki's body, finally taking in full the younger teen's features. There were cuts and bruises, old and new. He looked up into Gareki's deep blue eyes. "Gareki-Kun, after all these years, you still have a few scars, don't you?" he asked.

"Newer ones, Yogi," Gareki told him. "Most of what happened before and on the ship has had time to heal. But life as a thief has taken me down some dangerous roads."

Yogi hugged him. Of course, chasing Varuga was just as dangerous, if not more so, but at least it wasn't the kind of stuff Gareki had been dealing with all these years. "I didn't mean just the physical ones," he whispered. "No more running, Gareki. Tonight, we both get rid of the nightmares."

Gareki nodded and once more their lips locked. The pair lost themselves in passion, loosing all track of time during their foreplay with one another. Finally, Gareki slipped inside Yogi's entrance. The blonde gave a shuddering moan of both pain and pleasure as Gareki penetrated him. "Are you alright, Yogi?" Gareki inquired, trying his best to be gentle.

Yogi nodded and gave a soft whimper. "I-I'm alright, Gareki-Kun," he assured him.

Gareki smiled. "Let me know when you're ready for me to start moving," he said, understanding that this was Yogi's first time.

Yogi nodded and closed his eyes for a moment, taking short, shallow breaths. "O~kay," he said, momentarily, and a bit shakily, "I'm ready."

"Let me know if I get too rough," Gareki requested. The blonde nodded in reply and Gareki gently began to thrust into him.

"Ah… Oh, Gareki-Ku~n!" Yogi moaned happily. There was still a slight bit of pain, but not enough for him to complain about.

Gareki smiled, watching the look of pleasure on Yogi's face. Those beautiful violet eyes were full of pleasure and love, whatever lust was in them was hidden by the other two sensations. Slowly, Yogi began to feel comfortable enough to move his hips along with Gareki.

Again, the two of them became lost. All that existed to either of them was the other and the enumerable waves of pleasure that were racking through their bodies. Soon, they both climaxed, reaching a simultaneous spine-tingling orgasm. Gareki slowly pulled out of Yogi, leaving the blonde full of his cum, Yogi's having gotten on both of their stomachs. Yogi pointed Gareki in the direction of some towels he kept on hand so they could clean up quickly. They would worry with a shower in the morning. But for now, they were both exhausted and in a state of euphoria, neither of them were going to set foot outside the room for a while.

Gareki snuggled back under the covers with Yogi, hugging and kissing the violet eyed blonde. Yogi returned the kiss and curled himself up as close to Gareki as he could get. They looked lovingly into one another's eyes and smiled. Gareki could see the signs of oncoming sleep riddled all over Yogi's face. Perhaps Yogi was right; perhaps they would both be free of nightmares after this. Gareki pulled Yogi closer and gently kissed his forehead. "Good night Yogi," he said softly.

"Good night, Gareki-Kun," Yogi replied, gently nuzzling the younger teen, "I love you."

Gareki's heart skipped a beat at those words. He smiled. "I love you, too, Yogi," he replied. "Sweet dreams, Angel," he whispered, as they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
